Heaven's Fell  Senshi Gādian
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Continuación de la saga de Fate...cuando Gilgamesh derrota a Saber y usando el Grial se convierte en el Rey de la Humanidad. Tres chicos tratan de detenerlo y lo logran veinte años después pero eso les cuesta la vida y es el inicio de una gran aventura..
1. Prologo: La Muerte de los Heroes

**Prologo:**

**La Muerte de los Magos**

_**El mundo estaba en la oscuridad….**_

_**Así había sido por más de veinte años…**_

_**Ahora dos Magos volverían para corregir los errores del pasado que habían causado la condición actual del mundo…**_

_**Haciéndolo traerían esperanza para un futuro…**_

_**Eso era todo lo que deseaban estos dos magos…**_

_**Con lágrimas en sus ojos ambos muchachos comprendieron finalmente que eso era lo que querían en la vida.**_

-…..-

Habían pasado veinte años desde el fin de la Quinta Guerra y por consiguiente el fin de la civilización humana. El sirviente dorado logró ese objeto al matar a su Amo al final y deseando solo destrucción en vida. Así el Grial concedió su deseo mientras extendiendo su poder borrando toda la vida que se atravesó por su camino mientras él se coronó de nuevo Rey del Mundo.

Nadie se pudo oponer al poder del Grial. Todos los que intentaron fallaron. La Asociación…la Iglesia….el poder militar…las organizaciones más poderosas cayeron como moscas ante el poder aplastante del Grial. Ellos se destruyeron totalmente en solo ocho días dejando los remanentes de la humanidad para defenderse sola.

Tres magos…miraron como sucedieron las cosas nombradas…por su ignorancia todo había sido destruido. Ellos se juraron acabar con la pesadilla. El primer mago estaba herido de gravedad ya que había perdido un brazo y duró diez años en la lucha antes de que su vida acabara batallando al Rey Dorado. El Segundo era el mago más poderoso vivo y que trabajaba en la Asociación, gran amigo de la familia Thosaka. Era un chico de cabello color negro recogido en una coleta. En este momento estaba bajo de energía por el poder gastado en las continuas batallas. El tercero era una chica que desesperada por encontrar una manera de salvar el mundo y de atender los ruegos de ayuda de los sobrevivientes. Arrastró consigo a su amigo y ambos se pusieron bajo el aprendizaje de un hombre anciano y sabio. Su nuevo Maestro les enseño durante diez años muchas técnicas mágicas e hizo que cada uno se especializara en un campo de la Magia. El sabio mago tenía oculto un hechizo que abría un portal que llevaba a una bóveda donde estaban guardadas muchas espadas, hachas, lanzas, etc…y se las regaló al muchacho. Le enseñó a usar el hechizo del portal donde podría guardar y llevar consigo sus regalo, le enseñó a usar un arco, también le enseñó el poder de la Segunda Magia, le regaló una armadura de color plata muy semejante a la del Rey Dorado…pero ese regalo había sido especial. Un regalo que solo se pasaba de padres a hijos…la armadura del Druida Negro, Sote Danaan...el antepasado del muchacho...y la poderosa armadura había sido construida por la Dama del Lago. A la chica por intervención de su amigo convenció al sabio de permitirle regalar la espada _**Flamberge**_…la original. También le dio un escudo de protección de ataques mágicos llamado _**Rho Aias**_, le regaló una túnica de color plata muy elegante pero de gran uso…le servía de protección contra cuatro de las cinco magias y por supuesto para expeler con mayor fuerza sus hechicerías. A ambos les dio un entrenamiento en común en combate de armas. Ambos sabían que no podrían aprender todo de él. Sin embargo ambos fueron enseñados muy profundamente causando orgullo en su maestro al ver sus grandes avances en tan poco tiempo. Ambos torcieron sus sellos mágicos a unos nuevos para que no les reconocieran con ayuda de su mentor. Al finalizar el entrenamiento el sabio les soltó un cumplido…

- Chicos ustedes pueden pelear ahora contra todo…incluso sirvientes….y salir victoriosos….si fueran sirvientes podrían ser sirvientes de la clase Archer…Caster….Lancer…o Saber…-

Los dos chicos se miraron asombrados a tal elogio de su maestro. El él había hecho todo lo que él podía hacer por ellos y ahora las esperanzas de este mundo estaban en sus hombros. Ella recordó sus días más jóvenes, mientras sonriendo amargamente a las circunstancias que habían ocurrido. Esto no era lo que ella quiso de su vida. El chico estaba en algo parecido ya que estaba en un frenesí asesino…ya que tenía un ideal de proteger y servir…un ideal muy semejante a un amigo…un amigo caído en batalla…Emiya Shirou. Luego de las despedidas ambos chicos pusieron rumbo a la batalla contra el Rey Dorado…

-…..-

Gilgamesh se decidió por un plan para matar a las dos moscas que estaban ante él. Gilgamesh sacó de las _**Puertas de Babilonia**_ dos espadas y con ellas encaró a los dos magos. El muchacho le atacó y Gilgamesh se defendió y atacó. Sin embargo no podía hacer mucho por los disparos de magia de Rin que apoyaban a su amigo de manera muy precisa.

Dos minutos después sucedió algo increíble….

Gilgamesh desapareció y reapareció al frente de Rin. No le dio tiempo para defenderse ni a Mattew tiempo de defenderla. Una de las armas del Rey le traspasó el pecho destruyendo la protección de su túnica. Gilgamesh reapareció donde estaba antes y Rin cayó de rodillas tomándose el pecho con el Fantasma Noble aún clavado en su cuerpo. Mattew comenzó a caminar hacia su adversario diciendo….

- Maldito bastardo….bastardo….malnacido….eso fue la copa que rebosa todo….has matado a la persona…. más importante incluso que mi madre…y mi hermana…–

En su estado de rabia no notó que Gilgamesh se había aprovechado de su condición y había tronado sus dedos…

Cientos de espadas atacaron al muchacho y cuando el humo se disipó Gilgamesh gritó triunfalmente…

El muchacho había sido atravesado por varias armas y Rin comprendió aterrorizada de que eran Nobles Fantasmas que se especializaban en destruir protecciones corporales como las armaduras. Sin embargo habían muchas espadas, lanzas y hachas en el piso destrozadas debido a la poderosa Armadura que protegía al muchacho. Mattew estaba tratando de continuar de pie. No lo logró y cayó de rodillas…

Desde el piso Rin pudo ver aterrorizada como su amigo parecía más un títere que un ser humano. Su cabello estaba suelto…una espada había roto su moño…su cabello estaba teñido de rojo…sus hombros….pecho, estomago….muslos…piernas…y tobillos estaban atravesados por armas torcidas en ángulos increíbles. Rin supo que estaba sufriendo un dolor insoportable pero a su asombro ni una queja salía de sus labios. Rin miró a los pies del Rey Dorado para ver una figura familiar y desnuda. Su corazón y brazo quemaron mucho. La mujer a sus pies se había puesto demente hace muchos años gracias al Rey Dorado y su estupidez.

- ¡Mattew! -

- ¿Estas moscas nunca aprenden? Bueno, ahora soy mortal pero yo todavía tengo los poderes de un Sirviente y eso es suficiente para mí. –

Gilgamesh les miró burlonamente…

- Como humanos….nunca tenían una oportunidad. Sin embargo yo he estado aburrido. Yo supe que la mente del Rey de los Caballeros no podría soportar la bendición del Grial pero yo nunca pensé que su cuerpo se pondría inútil once años después. Ustedes dos podrán reemplazarme…Tu serías mi juguete y el mocoso podría ser mi guarda personal…

El Rey miró abajo y le dio tamaño puntapié a la mujer. Ella voló inanimada para caer al lado del muchacho llamado Mattew. Este a pesar de estar gravemente herido la tomó en sus brazos y dijo sentido…

- Perdón…Saber…tenías razón…no soy nada comparado con tu anterior amo…Emiya Shirou… -

A ese comentario a Rin se le vino a la mente el pasado. Ella alzó su vista al Rey Dorado para ver como este se relamía los labios. Esto Mattew lo notó también. Rin tosió y escupió sangre que mancho la bota del Rey. Ella dijo desafiando su integridad y la de su amigo atreviéndose a burlarse para que sus muertes fueran más veloces…

- Mi deseo de vivir no es tan fuerte como para abandonar mi alma a un necio como tú. Puedes ser un "Rey" pero nunca podrías satisfacerme -

El Rey se enfureció cuando él tomó el cebo. El Rey atacó y Mattew se interpuso en el ataque dirigido a ella. El primer grito de dolor se escuchó finalmente pero eso no le trajo placer al Rey Dorado. Este miraba al mocoso con algo de respeto en sus ojos. Si que era duro. Sin embargo ese grito era justificado porque había nuevos agujeros en su cuerpo, localizados en sus pies, y uno dónde la punta de su nariz había sido previamente ubicada.

- Veo que necesitan aprender algo de modales cuando están ante mí. ¡No hable a menos de que yo lo diga perra! - Él sonrió con desprecio cuando él levantó su mano.

Ella supo que éste era el fin de ambos. Ella supo que ella lo había empujado demasiado lejos y que él les mataría con otra lluvia de Fantasmas Nobles cuando su brazo bajó. ¡Ella estaba enfadada con ella, que ella no pudiera corregir el error que ella había trabajado diez años para reparar un poco! ¡Y había arrastrado consigo a un amigo del alma! Ella soltó un gruñido que salió de las profundidades de su alma y bajó su cabeza, absolutamente derrotada.

De repente Rin y su amigo se miraron fijamente como si se estuvieran despidiendo. Ambos muchachos sintieron al mismo tiempo una voz que les dijo…

_- ¿Ustedes desean derrotar a ese hombre? -_

Rin y Mattew se miraron y con la mirada se preguntaron si habían escuchado aquella voz. Al cabeceo de Mattew ella cerró sus ojos y se armonizó con Mattew. En ese instante un canal mental se abrió entre ambos y ellos enfocaron su testamento al instante. La voz habló de nuevo

- _¿Ustedes desean el poder para derrotar a este hombre? Han intentado ayudar al mundo, por lo tanto yo les ayudaré, eso sí es el deseo de ambos._ -

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – la voz mental de Mattew hizo que ella soltara un breve respingo del susto y entendió al instante a su amigo. ¡No se suponía que ella se volvía esto! ¡Y arrastraba a su amigo de manera egoísta! ¡Ella no quiso esto para él! ¡Ni para ella! ¡Esto era lo que pasó a él y la asustó terriblemente! Sin embargo, ella ya había sabido que era probable que resultara de esta manera. Ella de un flash recordó toda su vida y como el chico había llegado a su vida. El día en que su padre la había presentado en la Asociación y él era la causa de que continuara con vida. Su muerte actual, desprovista de significado. El otro estaba paseando una senda invisible hacia un destino desconocido, lleno de la ilusión de esperanza. Ella supo qué camino él había escogido. Aunque ella no quiso ir desde lo más hondo de su alma, ella escogió el mismo camino.

- _¿Ustedes desean mi ayuda?_ - La voz preguntó de nuevo.

La voz de Mattew sonó en su cabeza…

- _¿Qué hacemos Rinie?_ –

- _Yo voy…pero no quiero que tu lo hagas…yo te metí en todo esto…_ -

- _No_ – contestó el muchacho. – _Esta vez, solo una pequeña parte tiene que ver contigo. Sin embargo tú conoces mi deseo y seguiré mi camino para ver por lo menos cumplido un poco ese deseo…así solo pueda salvar a una sola persona. No por desear a un grial por ejemplo…eso lo haré con mis propias manos…pero si necesito de su ayuda lo haré… _-

Todo este dialogo mental se dio de manera lenta porque ambos a cada momento tenían que toser y escupir sangre. Rin suspiró y ambos cabecearon….

- _Si_ –

El tiempo se congeló y las armas que estaban enterradas en ambos muchachos desaparecieron en la nada. Sus heridas se cerraron y se sanaron. Sin embargo se notaba que habían sido heridos de gravedad por la ropa rasgada…la armadura rota en varios puntos y ambos implementos estaban manchados de sangre.

Los sellos que simbolizan la magia de las dos familias empezaron a crecer. Les dolió al principio, de la misma manera cuando su Maestro lo había hecho. Pronto, el dolor se detuvo, todavía ambos sellos continuaron creciendo hasta que cubrieron todo los brazos y el torso de Thosaka y de la misma manera le sucedió a Mattew.

De repente, la voz de su Maestro hizo eco en sus cabezas de manera triste…

- _Chicos, sepan que yo no quise que esto pasara. Me disculpo grandemente por el hecho de haber infravalorado al Rey Dorado. Sigue siendo un Sirviente a pesar de haberse vuelto mortal. Sin embargo, yo supe que esto pasaría debido a que todavía no habían podido dominar la Segunda Magia. Verídicamente, todavía no pueden dominarlo. Sin embargo, su decisión les ha concedido el poder crudo y el entendiendo mental para aprender a construir y usar la Segunda, la Tercera y la Cuarta Magia. Sus límites son su mente. Yo partiré dejándoles…mis más grandes aprendices. Han sido mis mejores alumnos quizá en milenios…por eso estaré triste y les extrañaré grandemente y rezaré por su bien todas las noches y estaré a la expectativa por la existencia interminable que les espera como los Guardianes Contador del Mundo. - _

Las emociones contradictorias pasaron por los rostros de ambos chicos. Ambos simplemente contestaron de manera muy respetuosa…

- _Gracias Maestro por todo y adiós_ –

El tiempo volvió a andar y el Rey de Reyes observaba asustado como los dos chicos se recuperaban de sus heridas con una rapidez que ni siquiera un Sirviente tenía. El Rey notó que sus cuerpos no habían cambiado en nada. Sus Ropas y Armadura de Combate se repararon solas. El Rey sin embargo había notado el aumento astronómico en la cantidad de maná que surgía como una tormenta dentro de los cuerpos de ambos muchachos.

El Rey Dorado retrocedió un paso…

- ¿Qué…demonios les pasó? –

Gilgamesh gritó cautelosamente como todo empezó a encajar en su mente….

Mattew sonrió y dijo:

- Nada dentro de la patética mente que tienes, te permitirá entender. Simplemente debes saber que de hoy no pasas. -

Rin agregó con odio…

- ¡Tu mueres, aquí y ahora! -

El chico levantó su brazo lo mismo que Rin y lo mantuvieron en el aire antes de aplicar el conocimiento que habían aprendido segundos antes. Debajo del chico comenzó a verse como si fuera la superficie del agua y un brillo plata inundó todo el lugar. Mattew dijo:

_**I am the Creator of the Elemental Dragons**_

_Yo soy el creador de los Dragones Elementales_

_**The Earth is my body and the Water is my Blood**_

_La Tierra es mi cuerpo y el Agua es mi sangre_

_**I have a control the power of the Nature**_

_Yo controlo el poder de la Naturaleza_

_**Unknown to the death.**_

_Desconocido a la muerte._

_**Nor known to the life.**_

_También para la vida._

_**Many Times**_

_Muchos Tiempos._

_**I had to fight to protect my dear beings**_

_He tenido que luchar para proteger a mis seres queridos_

_**And these hands have fought a lot for the mission of the Misteltein family will never hold anything**_

_Y estas manos que han luchado tanto por la misión de la familia Misteltein jamás tendrán algo_

_**So, As I Pray**_

_Así pues yo rezo_

_**Nashi Teido Chikara Kageru**_

_Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza_

Al acabar de recitar el conjuro una bola de fuego surgió de los pies del chico y se expandió a su alrededor por el piso. Gilgamesh tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para atenuar el terrible resplandor y cuando pudo observar, notó que estaba en un desierto, un castillo de piedra se veía al fondo y el cielo tenía un tinte color verde oliva. Cuatro Dragones emergieron desde el cielo verdoso cada uno con el color característico de su elemento. Esos Dragones rodearon a Mattew y a Rin de manera protectiva. Los cuatro dragones gruñeron al Rey Dorado. Rin por su parte agregó con furia…

_**¡Sechs-ein-plus!¡Einhӓnder!**_

_¡Seis más Uno!¡Cañón a una mano!_

_**¡Es lӓβst frei: Eile-Salve!**_

_¡Liberación! ¡Cortina de Fuego!_

_**¡Welt-Ende!**_

_¡Al fin del mundo!_

Una espada hecha de rubíes y de cristal apareció en su mano alzada. Su mango era simple pero la hoja era todo lo contrario. La espada era corta, parecía más a una daga. Sin embargo su poder era increíble. Maná salió de los dos poderes invocados. Ambos por separado escondieron una habilidad que nadie podría emular jamás. Ni siquiera el Santo Grial podría soportar un golpe directo.

Los ojos de su enemigo se abrieron como platos….

- Bien hecho idiota. – dijo el chico – me has obligado a mostrarte mi más famosa técnica. Solo dos personas la pueden copiar pero dudo que la hagan correctamente aunque no dudo de su capacidad. Hace mucho tiempo que no la uso. Creo que Berserker tendrá bonitos recuerdos de ella…Nunca pensé que llegaría a usarla contra ti de esta forma… –

- ¿Piensan que me van asustar estos dos trucos de salón? ¡Yo no les tengo miedo! – agregó el Rey Dorado en medio de un rugido. Sin embargo podía sentirlo. Esos dos mocosos habían llamado dos poderes que lo destruirían si él no actuó de manera rápida y eficaz. Él alcanzó detrás de él y arrancó un arma que nunca le había fallado. Un arma con un puño dorado similar al Rey. Su hoja oscura decorada con runas carmesís mostró la fuerza inimaginable de destrucción que poseía. Ea empezó a despertar porque los componentes de la hoja empezaron a girar con una velocidad increíble y que cuando llegara a una velocidad soltaría un torrente de muerte capaz de dejar una cicatriz en la tierra por toda la eternidad.

Ambos chicos esperaron despreocupadamente sabiendo que todo lo que el Rey les pudiera hacer resultaría inútil ante ellos dos…incluso el poder de Ea. Ambos magos sonrieron afectadamente a su odiado enemigo. El Rey Dorado al ver esto rugió como un energúmeno…

- ¡Yo he tenido bastante de su falta de respeto! _**¡Enuma….!**_ -

Ambos magos se concentraron y la espada de Rin empezó a brillar de manera amarilla muy fuerte y los Cuatro Dragones se volvieron esferas de energía de los colores primarios y esperaron la orden.

- _**¡….Elish!**_ - El Rey Dorado rugió, y el torrente de destrucción se soltó de Ea, mientras volando en dirección de los dos magos que estaban en espera…

La Energía nunca les llegó a tocar….

Dos olas de luz mucho más poderosas que Ea se soltaron de golpe. Una provenía de la espada con rubíes y el otro era de un rayo de energía de cuatro colores. Ambos poderes se unieron y se tragaron la descarga de Ea como si no fuera nada y voló en dirección de Gilgamesh como si fuera un fénix…hambriento para acabar su existencia. Gilgamesh estaba asustado sabiendo que ese era su fin. Sin embargo el estaba determinado para llevarse al infierno a aquellos dos magos. Gilgamesh se rio locamente al ver a la muerte golpear finalmente a su puerta…

- ¡Genial! ¡Pensar que ustedes pudieron matarme! ¡Pero no vivirán para dar testimonio de lo que pasa a este mundo cuando yo me he ido! -

Gilgamesh soltó a Ea y sacó de su verja una Lanza de color rojo y una espada de color negro y blanco…gritó sus nombres y ambas armas salieron disparadas de la verja antes de que la ola gigante de luz lo tragara. Cuando la luz pasó los dos magos vieron como de Gilgamesh no había quedado nada. Solo una zanja de varios metros de profundidad y de cuatro kilómetros de largo estaba ahora donde había estado parado el Rey de Héroes. _**El Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza**_ al perder su fuente de poder comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta que ambos chicos volvieron a la realidad. La zanja no cambió y permaneció intacta. Ambos magos sonrieron y cayeron al piso. El joven con una lanza roja clavada en su pecho a la altura de su corazón y la chica con una espada negra enterrada en su pecho. De esta forma los magos…no…los héroes conocidos como Thosaka Rin y Mattew Misteltein abandonaron este mundo cumpliendo la meta que se habían propuesto hace más de diez años.


	2. Sirviente Archer y Sirviente Caster

**Capitulo 1**

**Sirviente Archer y Sirviente Caster**

Una pequeña dimensión dentro del espacio y el tiempo era el lugar de residencia de los héroes. Aquellos que hicieron historia y leyenda durante toda su vida y esas historias fueron narradas durante todos los tiempos. Este lugar también era el ancla de aquellos que se volvieron muy poderosos a través de sus propios esfuerzos, sacrificios y debilidades. El mundo les ofreció una solución a una situación imposible y en cambio para siempre ellos limitaban sus almas en la servidumbre. Ellos estaban en un ciclo interminable a lo largo de varios caminos del tiempo prestos para anular cualquier fenómeno que amenazaría al mundo.

Todavía era agónico ver a Rin ser convocada varias veces en otras dimensiones pero a él solo se le había convocado dos veces y sentía que la espera lo mataría. En la última contienda Rin había peleado con Gilgamesh de nuevo y había perdido para proteger a Sakura. Gilgamesh la quería usar como fuente para el Grial pero no lo había logrado porque Shirou de esa dimensión había proyectado a Gae Bolg con ayuda del agonizante Mattew de esa dimensión y Shirou había acabado con la batalla y el trabajo de Rin. Mattew suspiró recostado en la planicie de esa dimensión. Rin había sido convocada varias veces pero a él le había tocado ejercer su función como Contador Guardián infinidad de veces. De repente Mattew se puso de pie de un salto realmente impresionado….

Alguien le estaba convocando correctamente….

Mattew suspiró y dejando sus deberes de Guardián Contador por el momento para contestar una vez más…

Mattew salió del túnel luminoso a un cuarto oscuro. El olor nauseabundo y la escasa iluminación unida con el sonido de cosas arrastrándose por el suelo indicaban que estaban bajo tierra. Lo sabía por haberlo experimentado muchas veces. Con sus nuevos ojos rojos Mattew pudo ver dos figuras…

Una de ellas era un hombre bastante viejo y bajo. Estaba apoyado en un bastón de metal. Después de mirarlo por un momento Mattew se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba pegada a sus huesos haciéndose fácil notar los huesos de su cabeza. El viejo decrépito tosió y Mattew le reconoció al instante.

Era Zouken Matou…

Mattew estaba sorprendido de que ese viejo continuara vivo cuando hasta en la Asociación se pensaba que ya había muerto. La otra figura le trajo una sonrisa involuntaria a Mattew. Mattew le había prometido a Rin que si le invocaban y terminaba de Sirviente de Sakura la protegería de todo. Rin en cambio hizo lo propio con la hermana de Mattew, Rena. Se lo debía después de todo.

La figura pertenecía a una joven muchacha con ojos color violeta y su cabello largo y liso del mismo color. La chica le miraba de arriba abajo totalmente atemorizada. Mattew miró a la chica para notar en su mano derecha un colgante y una joya con forma de espada. Mattew se impresionó que la chica tuviera ese colgante. Ese colgante lo había perdido un día de visita en la mansión Thosaka. Mattew soltó un suspiro aliviado al sentir que era Sakura la invocadora y no Zouken, ni su hijo Shinji.

Sakura se devolvió dos pasos atemorizada del joven de armadura plateada ante ella. La mirada que le tiraba a su abuelo era fría y terrible pero ella notaba que cuando fijaba su vista en ella esa frialdad se evaporaba de inmediato. Sakura no quería participar en esta guerra y ya había decidido permitir a su hermano tener sus derechos como un Maestro ya que él no podía hacerlo y estaba desesperado por ser uno. Todo lo que Sakura quería era estar con Shirou. Sin embargo ahora que había convocado a este Sirviente y lo había hecho correctamente ella sentía que de alguna forma estaría cometiendo un error si le permitía a su hermano tener el mando sobre este Sirviente. Sakura examinó al Sirviente y este no se movió una pulgada.

Era aproximadamente un joven de unos veintidós años con el pelo negro largo recogido en una moña. Sus ojos a pesar de ser rojos mostraban una amabilidad increíble. Él llevó una armadura plateada con unas runas de color azul muy raras. Unas runas que no reconoció y ni siquiera su abuelo lo hizo porque miraba las runas de manera seria. Su traje terminaba con una capa de color negro por debajo y blanca por encima. Estaba rasgada en varios puntos en la parte inferior pero eso no le quitaba belleza a la capa. Sakura notó como el muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

Mattew casi da un alarido de alegría al sentir que en esta Guerra había sido convocado como clase Archer. Todos sus poderes estaban intactos cosa que no sucedía cuando estaba bajo la clase Caster aunque su acceso a su poder como hechicero se veía realmente afectado pero eso no le importó. Sin embargo se preocupó un poco ya que por defecto supo que habría tres Archers en esta Guerra. Sabía que en esta Guerra estaría Saber, Archer, Gilgamesh, Rider, Caster, Lancer y Berserker. No sintió a ninguno de ellos pero no dudaba de que serían convocados pronto. Su mente vagó por un momento en sus recuerdos y su mueca se convirtió a una de un odio completo que hizo retroceder hasta el mismo Zouken debido al temor de ver como maná rodeaba al muchacho ferozmente. Dentro de la mente de Mattew había recordado a Gilgamesh. En este mundo no le iba a dejar hacer lo que le plazca. Lo destruiría antes de que eso pasara. Mattew recobró la calma rápidamente al ver la mirada asustada en la cara de Sakura. Mattew notó la cara celosa de Zouken y se puso en guardia al instante, odio que manaba contra ese viejo. Bien comencemos a cumplirle mi palabra a Rinie pensó para sí Mattew…

Mattew miró a Sakura y puso su rodilla derecha en Tierra y tomó la mano derecha de Sakura y dijo solemne…

- Saludos mi Amo -

Sakura reaccionó y se sonrojó un poco ante la posición del Sirviente y ella enfocó sus ojos en esos orbes rojos que le miraban con amabilidad.

- eee…hola…Sirviente-san….que Clase…eres –

- Sirviente Archer mi Amo. Yo seré tu escudo y mi arco está a tu servicio. Así lo juro –

El sonrió afectadamente al ver como la cara de Zouken se oscurecía terriblemente. Rio un poco al saber que Sakura a pesar de verla en diferentes dimensiones siempre había sido la misma para él. Y solo ella podría saludar a alguien así de respetuosa. La voz de Zouken sonó por todo el cuarto diciendo…

- ¿Archer? Esto es bueno. Durante dos Guerras solo hemos podido convocar a la clase Asesino. Se ve que este Sirviente es fuerte y Sakura me has hecho orgulloso. Ahora entrégale tus Hechizos de Orden a….-

No pudo seguir hablando. Miró la mano de su nieta para notar siete Hechizos de Orden tatuados en el antebrazo de Sakura. Uno de ellos manaba energía de manera muy potente y Zouken supo que ese Hechizo de Orden era permanente en el cuerpo de Sakura y ella podía con ese sello dominarle permanentemente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos e iba a proceder cuando el Sirviente se interpuso entre ella y el anciano diciendo…

- Aléjese de mi Amo. Pueda que usted sea su Abuelo pero ella es mi Ama y no permitiré daño a ella de ahora en adelante y por muchos años –

- Idiota, solo durarías el periodo de la Guerra. Luego desaparecerías y ella sería mía de nuevo –

Mattew frunció el entrecejo y luego estalló en carcajadas. De repente se calmó y quitándose la capa se la puso a Sakura en sus hombros. Una luz iluminó la capa y Zouken por más que intentó no pudo hacerle daño. Cuando se alejó de Sakura la capa desapareció pero Zouken sentía la presencia de la capa protegiendo a su nieta. Sakura miró al Sirviente asombrada de que le protegiese de esa manera. El Sirviente que ella había convocado se giró a mirarla y le dijo:

- Esa capa nunca desaparecerá aunque yo me haya ido. No necesita de mi Maná para estar aquí. Solo del tuyo. Ahora esa capa es tuya…te pertenece –

Zouken asombrado preguntó…

- ¿Qué demonios es esa…cosa? –

Mattew se giró al viejo y le dijo:

- Es que acaso no conoces la capa del barquero del Infierno, Caronte y su capa…Mofu no Jampa… -

Los ojos de Zouken se abrieron como platos soperos ante esta información. Sin embargo a pesar de todo no pudo conocer la identidad del chico lo que le causó rabia. Sus ojos le brillaron y Mattew se puso en guardia al instante al ver como el hombre dijo:

- Archer si deseas, esta Mansión puede ser tu territorio. Prepara el campo de contención y no objetarás si quieres que tú Amo gane. No conozco un mejor lugar para que montes con tu Amo un centro de Operaciones -

Mattew salió por primera vez del círculo hechizado y comenzó a usar su maná para mantener su cuerpo en este mundo. Mattew tomó del cuello a Zouken y contestó con un silbido lleno de odio…

- Realmente Matou, Sakura es una gran maga al poder invocarme y no necesita de un decrepito mago como tú para que ella haga lo que desee hacer con su vida, además yo ya tengo las posibles estrategias para esta Guerra y los lugares para ella quedarse segura. Nadie anteriormente ha podido invocarme…ella ha sido la segunda en hacerlo en todas las Guerras pasadas…eso se le abona a su nieta y por eso tiene mis respetos -

La cara de Zouken se enfureció, después de haber comprendido que Archer estaba en lo cierto y además claramente le estaba indicando que cualquier acto hostil lo iba a pagar caro.

- Ya veo, tienes razón…Sakura muéstrale a tu Sirviente la ciudad. Quizá comprenda que esta residencia es la mejor opción para su victoria que en otra parte –

Zouken encabezó a la superficie sin notar como el Sirviente echaba su mano hacia atrás y detrás de él aparecía un portal de color azul claro. De allí salió una especie cadena que voló con dirección del viejo y se ató en su brazo antes de desaparecer sin que el viejo notara nada diferente a antes. Luego el portal desapareció sin más. Archer miró a su Amo y sonriendo le dijo:

- Nosotros podemos irnos ¿Mi Amo? -

Mattew de antemano sabía las opciones que tenían. La Mansión Thosaka, la Mansión Fénix y el templo Ryduo. Esas locaciones de primera mano no estaban dentro de sus opciones por obvias razones. Además ese bastardo en un futuro aparecería por allí y se debía preparar para la batalla contra ese Sirviente. Además no iba a dejar a Sakura en este antro de la perdición jamás. El único problema que veía era el hecho de que Sakura quería ir donde Shirou y allí también estaba la presencia del Rey de los Caballeros. Podría llegar a ser problemático pero se encogió de hombros a ello.

Sakura miraba a su Sirviente asustada después de haber observado la batalla verbal entre su abuelo y Archer e incluso su abuelo ni siquiera respondió fuertemente. Su admiración se volvió temor a lo que su abuelo le podría hacer como castigo por esto. Sin embargo su Sirviente pareció leerle la mente porque contestó…

- Mi Amo, no se preocupe por ese idiota. Si se arrima a ti en un kilómetro sabrá porque me convertí en un Sirviente…conocerá mi poder -

Sakura le miró nerviosa a la cara de odio que ponía seguramente con pensamientos oscuros surcando su mente. Ella contestó finalmente…

- Vamos, te mostraré la Ciudad de Fuyuki…Archer-san –

Su Sirviente cabeceó y ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la Mansión.

-…-

Pocos minutos después Sakura Matou caminaba por la calle, pareciese que iba sola pero eso era totalmente falso. Sin embargo varias personas que pasaban a su lado le miraban raro porque hablaba sola y ella no lo notaba porque todavía podía ver los contornos de su Sirviente. Ambos caminaron y Archer actuó como si no conociera la ciudad…una ciudad la cual había vivido la mitad de su vida. Sin embargo él no podía contener las emociones ante los recuerdos que había pasado con Rin, Rena y Sakura en su dimensión…también con Shirou...y lloró silenciosamente cuando caminaron por las calles de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que había visto la ciudad en el mismo estado en la que él había vivido en vida y antes de la aparición de Gilgamesh.

Sakura se detuvo de repente al notar que su Sirviente aminoraba la marcha y ella se detuvo para decirle algo sobre las casas del sector donde estaban. Casualmente cerca del mar y notó a su Sirviente llorar.

- ¡Archer! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –

Archer se detuvo en seco y rápidamente se compuso…

- Nada mi Amo….simplemente recordando la ciudad en la que viví….antes de irme…para no volver…eso me lo dijo una adivina. Si me iba yo sería grande y recordado por milenios pero nunca regresaría a casa –

Sakura le miró a los ojos fijamente y Mattew se removió bajo su mirada inquisitiva.

- Archer, he notado que a pesar de que se nota que no eres japonés dominas nuestro idioma al dedillo. Desde que te invoqué no te he sentido en mi mente para buscar el dominio de la lengua –

Archer ignoró la pregunta y dijo:

- Continuemos mi Amo -

Archer empezó a andar de nuevo pero Sakura le hizo otra pregunta…

- Archer, se me olvidó preguntarte esto antes. Yo sé que tu clasificación dentro de los Sirvientes es Archer pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? -

Archer se detuvo de nuevo y sin mirarla contestó secamente…

- Mi Ama, mi nombre, ni de donde yo vengo son importantes en esta Guerra. Al conocerlos no te ayudarán de nada…porque no fui alguien famoso. Por eso te pido que olvides esto y no lo hablemos de nuevo…lo que si te diré y es esto…soy descendiente del Druida Negro y soy un héroe del futuro cercano y mis hazañas se cuentan a partir de ese tiempo con valor, respeto y osadía -

Mattew miró a Sakura y sonrió a la ironía. El mundo le había contado que ella y Rena eran las que habían comenzado a contar la historia de los tres magos que derrotaron al Rey Dorado. Luego Illya se les había unido y poco tiempo después no había mago y persona normal que no conociese su historia. Esa fama se volvió leyenda con el tiempo y al saber esto Mattew se atragantó de la sorpresa y Rin casi se desmaya. Mattew se trajo a la realidad al ver la cara asustada de Sakura y Mattew pudo leer en aquellos ojos violetas que quería preguntarle más cosas pero se abstenía por respeto y también a que ella entendió que eso le traía recuerdos tristes y por eso no le insistió. Mattew suspiró esta vez audiblemente. Sakura cabeceó entendiendo a su Sirviente y comentó….

- Muy bien Archer. Ahora solo tengo otra pregunta. Por favor di mi nombre con confianza, no Amo. No me gusta ese título –

Archer cabeceó con una sonrisa ante la demanda simple de Sakura.

- Como desees, Sakura. Ahora continuemos con esta exploración -

Archer continuó caminando en dirección a la playa dejando parada a Sakura quien con rapidez corrió a su alcance. Después de mostrarle la ciudad, Sakura llevó a Archer al templo Sintoísta. Cuando ellos estaban regresando a la Mansión Matou comenzaba a anochecer. Archer notó que Sakura no le había mostrado la ciudad donde estaba ubicada la casa de Emiya y decidió plantearlo. Archer se detuvo, reapareció y extendió su brazo hacia una parte de la ciudad, dijo:

- Ama, nosotros no hemos explorado esa sección de la ciudad. Me sentiría más a gusto si mi conocimiento de toda la ciudad estuviera completo cuanto antes para poder ayudarte mejor. -

Archer se hizo el que no notó como Sakura se mordió su labio y supo que ella ahora no quería estar cerca de la casa de Shirou y supo que él era el motivo principal y para ocultarle que ella ahora era un Amo y que no quería envolverlo en la Guerra pero Archer sabía que desafortunadamente eso no pasaría jamás.

Sakura pensó un momento y no queriendo perturbar a su Sirviente suspiró. Archer era asustadizo. Él me recuerda tanto a Mattew. Ella cabeceó aprobando su palabra y ellos caminaron hacia la sección más vieja de la ciudad. Cuando ellos pasaron por la casa de Shirou, Archer hizo una pausa delante de la vivienda. Sakura le preguntó aprehensivamente lo que estaba mal.

- Hay... algo aquí. Yo pienso que esta situación sería una primera opción para preparar mi territorio - el mintió – Parece que el Amo de esta casa vive solo, así que nosotros debemos esperar por él y lo matamos cuándo él llega -

La cara de Sakura palideció a la sugerencia de su Sirviente. El miedo llenó su conciencia, y ella se asusto tanto que no pudo responder por un momento.

- ¡NO, ARCHER! ¡Yo no quiero hacer algo como eso! -

- Porque no mi Amo. Como un mago debes saber que los sacrificios deben ser hechos para conseguir la meta del Santo Grial -

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Y si te atreves a hacerlo sin mi conocimiento usaré mi primer hechizo de Orden! – contestó Sakura con una cara seria y dura que Mattew podía ver solo en ella cuando Shirou, Rena, Rin y él estaban en peligro. Archer sonrió a la reacción de Sakura y alzando sus manos tomó gentilmente de los hombros a su Ama, luego sus manos y arrodillándose ante ella contestó…

- No te preocupes Sakura. No tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso. Siento que el Amo de esta casa es muy importante para ti. No le haré daño a menos que el te lo haga a ti. Además yo en mi vida fui un Mago Guerrero pero ahora también soy un Sirviente y yo cumpliré todas tus órdenes sin importar que esas disposiciones me destruyan en el proceso. –

Sakura soltó un hondo suspiro aliviado y ella dijo:

- Archer yo quiero irme de esa casa…no quiero volver allí….jamás…-

Archer la miró, luego posó su mirada en la casa, suspiró y dijo:

- Muy bien mi Ama. Alista todo lo que necesites para llevar y lo dejas listo. Nos trasladaremos a vivir aquí. –

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

- Lo sé mi Ama….lo leo en tus ojos -

Sakura suspiró y dijo:

- Sin embargo no quiero involucrarlo en esto –

Archer contestó tratando de aplacar su miedo…

- Mi Ama…pueda que haya sido invocado en clase Archer pero puedo hacer magia y puedo usar un hechizo de bajo poder para limpiarle la memoria sobre la Guerra a esa persona si se llega a enterar de mi presencia o pasa algo mientras nosotros estemos allí a su lado. -

Sakura se sintió relevada pero solo un poco. El tenía razón pero todavía estaba poniendo en peligro a su sempai, ella pensó calladamente antes de que ella notara algo. Archer parecía saber que Sempai vive solo aquí, aunque yo nunca mencioné a mi Sempai. Tendré que preguntarle más por él después de que nosotros volvemos a casa.

Después de que ellos volvieron a la Mansión, Sakura ayudada de Archer alistó todas sus cosas y luego Archer invocó el mismo portal azuloso y metiendo sus cosas ahí con cuidado para luego hacer desaparecer el portal. Ella le preguntó a donde habían ido y Archer solo le respondió que al lugar más seguro del mundo. Archer luego decidió que era tiempo de saber por cuenta propia todo que lo que Sakura había tenido que pasar luego de que el padre de Thosaka la hubiera dejado con ese viejo sin importar sus quejas y las de Rin. La Rin de su dimensión nunca le había querido decir nada y estaba propuesto a saber…saber lo que su estimada amiga había tenido que pasar por su ignorancia en la situación entre las familias Matou y Thosaka. Sabía que había pasado algo terrible porque él había conocido a Sakura con el pelo negro y los ojos azules como Rin. Archer recitó un hechizo y Sakura empezó a sentirse soñolienta.

- Ummm…Archer…tengo sueño…nosotros hablaremos mañana bien de camino a la casa…-

No pudo seguir hablando porque el hechizo tomó total efecto en ella. Archer la alzó al estilo de bodas y la llevó a su cuarto. Archer no se tropezó con nadie en su camino. Entró en el cuarto de su Ama y recostándola en la cama le puso encima las cobijas. Después de asegurarse de que ella estuviera durmiendo usó su eslabón con su Ama y buscó la causa de todo. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en el que buscaron sin efecto su collar entre los tres y supo en ese entonces donde se le había caído el collar y el mismo día antes de que ella se fuera lo había localizado en una esquina de un pasillo de la Mansión Thosaka. Se la llevaron y desde ese mismo momento todo cambió. Archer abrió sus ojos y salió del cuarto de Sakura al techo y vomitó allí. Al alzar su vista se vio que estaba horrorizado a lo que había visto…

Él miró como Zouken la encerró en el sótano y le había implantado esos gusanos en el cuerpo que le chupaban su fuerza mágica y física con el daño colateral de que eso causaba. Le creaban a su amiga efectos lujuriosos y Shinji había aceptado el trabajo de 'mantener' su sanidad saciando su apetito sexual. Archer soltó un aullido de dolor y rabia ante lo que había visto entendiendo por fin la actitud de Rin ante eso y se sintió exactamente igual de inútil que ella en esta situación. Sin embargo eso iba cambiar desde ya mismo.

De repente, el notó que alguien más había llegado a la mansión. Después de una búsqueda mental rápida, su cara se transformó terriblemente…Shinji había vuelto a casa. Archer había activado una barrera protectiva en ese cuarto y si alguien que no fuera él entraba se congelaba al instante y se volvía una estatua de hielo. Luego se desmaterializó y se dirigió hacia Shinji…

Matou Shinji apenas cerró la puerta de la Mansión totalmente frustrado. Primero había sabido que Sakura no había ido a clases porque hoy iba a invocar a un Sirviente para la Guerra del Santo Grial y ese hecho le llenó de cólera. Además de que Emiya le había hecho quedar como un necio ante la capitana del equipo de arquería y en el Dojo. Dos veces en un solo día. Quizá yo sacaré mi frustración en ella. ¡Esa prostituta pequeña siempre ruega para más, incluso cuando ella insiste que ella no lo quiere! Shinji estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos acalorados que él no notó la presencia de muerte detrás de él hasta que le hablara.

- ¿Sabes? Uno no debe hablar de tales cosas de tal manera que se puedan oír. Además son pensamientos enfermos hacia mi Amo –

Le susurró una voz fría en su oreja. Shinji se dio la vuelta para ver a un muchacho en una armadura plateada. Shinji al ver al Sirviente se fascinó ante la poderosa armadura que llevaba puesta y no notó la mirada de pura furia de su rostro que emparejaba su intento asesino.

- Ehh ¿Quién rayos eres? -

Archer sonrió diabólicamente y serenamente contestó…

- Idiota que crees. Pues soy el Sirviente Archer que mi Amo requirió en esta Guerra. Ahora ilumíneme ¿Qué estabas planeando hacerle de nuevo a Sakura? Matou –

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca que no dejó de esconder el intento asesino que fluía del Sirviente. Shinji notó finalmente la actitud hacia él. Él supo instintivamente que él no debía repetir sus pensamientos, él estaba más desconcertado por lo él había dicho. ¿Yo realmente lo dije? Él se preguntó. Él se sentía definitivamente que mentirle al Sirviente solo causaría su muerte, todavía él no podría ver cómo Archer le permitiría vivir si él dijera la verdad, por lo que él terminó tartamudeando. Archer se cansó de su tartamudeo y gruñó alzándolo por el cuello…

- No importa su respuesta. Yo sé exactamente lo que le ha pasado a Sakura durante estos años. Lo que su abuelo le ha hecho pero especialmente todo lo que le hiciste a ella durante este tiempo -

Archer hizo énfasis en la última frase para que ese idiota supiera que él no planeó mostrarle misericordia.

- Ponme atención. Mañana por la mañana Sakura y yo dejamos esta casa y ella no está regresando aquí incluso después del fin de esta Guerra. Yo veré que un amigo de la Asociación vea por su futuro. Si usted intenta tocarla de nuevo el hechizo que le he acabado de poner se activará y para el resto de su vida usted vivirá sus recuerdos desde que llegó aquí desde su punto de vista. Este hechizo durará eternamente así que no pasa nada si yo me he ido. Me has entendido mocoso -

Mattew esperó que hiciera algo para matarlo pero se sorprendió cuando no sucedió nada. Mattew no le había puesto nada a Sakura y no haría nada sin su consentimiento pero de todas maneras en este caso lo iba a hacer.

Shinji tragó saliva muy asustado a las palabras de ese Sirviente de Clase Archer. ¿Quién demonios se cree? ¡Yo soy un Matou! Sus pensamientos de colapsaron cuando sintió que la mano que le sujetaba del cuello se apretó hasta cortarle la respiración y al ver a los ojos del Sirviente sus remanentes de valor se perdieron. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sintió frío como si estuviera dentro de un Iceberg. Su cuerpo quedó privado y no le respondía. Solo se pudo mantener derecho gracias a que la mano del Sirviente que le ahorcaba no le permitió caer al suelo. Shinji solo pudo cabecear al ultimátum del Sirviente.

- Me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo Matou. Comparte estas palabras con Zouken cuando hayamos salido para que sea consciente que ni tú, ni él, ni sus gusanos le podrán hacer daño. Sus gusanos y todo lo que le hizo desaparecerá esta noche. Por eso él sabrá que yo ya conozco todos sus trucos. El hechizo también está programado para él y sus gusanos. -

Al finalizar estas palabras Archer mandó fuertemente contra la pared a Shinji. El crujido que sonó del golpe fue muy fuerte. Archer gruñó y con un suspiro se desmaterializó del lugar queriendo limpiar los gusanos del cuerpo de Sakura pero para eso necesitaba de mucho poder y eso ahora no era posible y maldecía por primera vez no haber sido invocado como Clase Caster y ahora necesitaba la ayuda de Rin. Y si ella no era convocada para esta Guerra le obligaba a que Sakura usara uno de sus Hechizos de Orden.

A la noche siguiente Sakura y Archer salieron de su escondite cerca del colegio y se internaron dentro de la institución. Allí iba a suceder el primer evento de esta Guerra.

-…-

**Inglaterra**

**Stonehenge**

**Una Semana Antes**

Rena Misteltein corría de la batalla que ardía en todo su esplendor a sus espaldas. Su hermano y compañeros de la Asociación de Magos habían sido emboscados y masacrados uno por uno. Solo quedaban cinco hombres de los más poderosos y entre ellos estaba su hermano mayor. Su hermano le había dado la Daga de Azot y que huyera de la refriega. Esa arma era la que estaban buscando y él no podía permitir que alguien la consiguiera para propósitos malignos. Ella sabía que su hermano y sus amigos les estaban dando el tiempo para que ella huyera. Si alguien pudiera tener éxito en usar la Daga era la Familia Misteltein y la Familia Thosaka. Por eso iban tras ella, la dueña de la daga. En ese momento ella fue atacada por dos criaturas horribles. Ella pudo esquivar sus espadas y pudo ver que eran como bestias inmundas. Ella retrocedió de las criaturas, aterrada. De repente ella se cayó y al ponerse de pie observó que estaba en medio de un círculo hechizado hecho de piedra. Las bestias no pudieron pasar el borde del hechizo en el piso porque aullaron de dolor y retrocedieron inmediatamente.

Sin embargo más y más iban llegando y comenzaban a rodear el círculo hechizado. De repente un hombre de tez blanca trajo a su hermano herido con una mano. Dijo:

- Entrégame la Daga de Azot. –

Ella miró a su hermano y este dijo:

- No lo hagas hermana…quieren la daga para hacer el mal…no lo permitiré así deba morir en el intento…-

Ella contestó…

- Pero hermano…tú…-

- ¡Hermana! ¡Sabes perfectamente mi deseo y el porqué hago lo que hago! –

El chico se soltó de su captor y en vez de entrar con su hermana le hizo frente a sus atacantes diciendo….

- Y tú qué crees que piensas hacer….Enviado de Kotomine Kirei y de Matou Zouken…-

El hombre se enfureció, el chico le quitó la daga a su hermana y le cortó el brazo en el proceso. Su hermana le gritó adolorida sabiendo lo que su hermano iba a hacer…

- ¡Mattew! ¡No lo hagas! –

Su hermano no le hizo caso y comenzó a cantar en el mismo instante en el que el piso el círculo hechizado comenzó a soltar resplandores de color plata. Mattew dijo:

_**Óiganme**_

_**Si quieres servir bajo nosotros, nuestros destinos se enlazarán con tu magia**_

_**Si oyes estas palabras bajo las leyes del Santo Grial**_

_**Acude a mi llamado**_

_**El rio de la Guerra fluye una vez más**_

_**Te llamas a ti misma Maga Guerrera**_

_**Que siguió el camino del Guardián Contador**_

_**Y tú misma te convertiste en un Guardián Contador**_

_**Por la memoria contenida en esta daga yo te invoco**_

_**Permite que llueva la sangre de nuestros enemigos en la Tierra**_

_**Ven a nosotros**_

_**¡Sirviente!**_

El hombre estaba tan sorprendido por lo visto que no pudo parar el ritual que el chico había iniciado. Una explosión de maná alimentó el círculo de piedra en el piso. Luego de la explosión cuando solo veía humo notó que sus criaturas podían pasar el círculo y atacaron a los dos muchachos haciendo sonreír al hombre. Las criaturas alzaron sus armas dispuestos a matar a los dos chicos cuando una figura encapuchada humanoide surgió del círculo hechizado asustando al hombre enviado por Kirei hasta los huesos. Esta figura extendió su brazo derecho y alrededor de los chicos surgieron púas de hielo que empalaron a la primera oleada de atacantes. Rena fue tirada al piso por su hermano y la figura con la capa se ponía delante de ellos para protegerles de la nueva oleada que atacaba por todos lados. Su hermano la puso detrás de él y a este movimiento la figura encapotada se detuvo brevemente antes de mirar al frente. Esa figura sacó dentro de su capa una espada de color negro. Rena miró la espada sorprendida porque esa arma era una reliquia familiar y su hermano soltó un grito asombrado…

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES FLAMBERGE! –

Al oír este nombre el hombre palideció, se asustó y corrió lejos de ellos en el acto dejándolos con las criaturas. La figura alzó el arma y gritó

**- ¡Eternal Blaze!** –

Cuando la explosión mágica de fuego surgió de la espada, la figura encapotada giró sobre si misma haciendo que la explosión atacara todo a su alrededor. Cuando todo se calmó, Mattew y su hermana Rena estaban solos y el lugar estaba limpio de enemigos. La figura se hizo delante de ellos y al verles bien retrocedió un paso pareciendo asustada de repente. Se repuso casi al instante. Mattew miró a su hermana de arriba abajo para ver si estaba herida aparte de la herida que le había hecho en el brazo. La figura lo notó e imponiendo sus manos a la herida, susurró algo y una luz amarilla envolvió sus manos, cuando se desvaneció la figura quitó sus manos, Mattew notó que su hermana estaba curada. Mattew soltó un suspiro y dijo:

- Gracias al cielo, mi idea de invocación resulto ser válida –

- La Sirviente Caster está a su orden Ren-chan. –

Rena y Mattew comenzaron a tartamudear asustados. Solo ellos dos conocían el diminutivo que Mattew le tenía a su hermana. Mattew puso de pie a su hermana, Caster también se incorporó y por fin ambos hermanos pudieron ver a la figura. La figura estaba vestida con un pantalón largo, suelto, de color negro. Sin embargo dejaba ver su figura elegante y hermosa. Tenía una camisa de color negro con líneas color plata. Su capa era de un color plata increíble. La tela parecía de seda muy costosa y parecía tener vida propia. Ambos hermanos pudieron notar que el cabello de la figura era largo. Dos moños de color negro recogían su cabello en dos coletas altas. El color del cabello era de un blanco increíble y sus ojos azules eran muy intensos y muy bonitos. Mattew dijo:

- Caster. Mi hermana es tu Amo –

- Si y no – fue la respuesta melodiosa que salieron de los labios de la mujer. Mattew frunció el cejo y Caster agregó

- Sin embargo eres un mago bien competente para convocarme. Tu hermana tiene los Hechizos de Orden pero tú también estarás bajo mi protección. –

- No puedes hacerlo Caster –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque he sido elegido para ser el Observador de la Guerra por el Grial y no debo tener partido por nadie –

Caster soltó un respingo….Rin se había olvidado de esto…Mattew había sido el Observador en dos Guerras del Grial y Kirei había sido de uno, suplantándolo. La Guerra en la cual Gilgamesh conquistó el mundo y entendió algo de golpe…tendría una oportunidad de redimir sus errores…sus errores en el pasado….un pasado en el cual había sido llamada…Rin Thosaka.

- Me importa un bledo la Asociación de Magos Ren-chan…Mattie…los protegeré a ambos…a ti desde las sombras…no lo olvides…tú fuiste el que me invocó…-

- ¿Mattie? – murmuró el muchacho sorprendido de llamarse de la forma que solo su familia y Rin conocían. De repente un dolor explotó por el cuerpo de ambos muchachos, sobre todo en Mattew. Caster se preocupó. La Guerra por el Santo Grial no comenzaba hasta dentro de cuatro días con la batalla entre Lancer y Archer. Caster se asustó un poco a este atrevimiento de parte de Mattew. Aunque pensándolo bien eso era de esperarse de él.

Rena alzó su brazo y algo enojada le mostró sus sellos de Orden. Entonces Caster notó que tenía seis y eso la asombró más aún de lo que estaba. Rena gruñendo dijo:

- ¿¡Dígame quien es en realidad! -

Caster retrocedió un paso como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Miró a Rena y supo que era capaz de usar uno de esos seis sellos. Rin dijo:

- Muy bien se los diré pero primero debemos ir a un lugar seguro. Además no quiero posibles chismosos -

- No – contestó Rena

Rin suspiró y quitándose su capa se la puso a Rena. Luego alzó su mano con la palma abierta apuntando a una hierba seca cercana y murmuró algo rápidamente. Una bola de Fuego apareció en su palma. Del piso surgieron piedras que rodearon a la hierba seca. Cuando Caster acabó ambos hermanos vieron una hoguera rugiendo vivamente calentándolos. Caster sonrió y les ayudó a sentarse en el pasto comentando divertida...

- Ahora yo puedo hablar sin miedo por su salud. Yo sé que tú Mattew estimas mucho a una maga llamada Rin Thosaka – comenzó Caster haciendo que Mattew se enojara de que este Sirviente supo cosas confidenciales que solo él sabía. Ella continuó – En mi dimensión vivió una Rin Thosaka. Me imagino que la conocen, cierto –

Al cabeceo de ambos Hermanos, Caster continuó…

- Después de que Gilgamesh pudo obtener el Grial. Esa chica junto a dos chicos más se comenzaron a preparar para acabar con el Rey Dorado quien se había autoproclamado Rey de toda la Humanidad. Sin embargo el Rey Dorado sabía que esos tres unidos podrían derrotarle. Así que atacó y pudo herir gravemente a uno de ellos al amputarle su brazo derecho. El otro tuvo mejor suerte ya que entre él y la chica pudieron hacer huir al Rey pero con el precio de que el chico perdiera varios dedos de su mano derecha. Finalmente mi amigo sucumbió en otra batalla poco después y los que quedamos fuimos encontrados heridos por un mago llamado Zeltrech. Este mago nos enseñó durante diez años en el arte de la Magia y la Guerra. Volvimos a hacerle frente al Rey Dorado…lo derrotamos…pero eso nos costó la vida…yo quiero impedir que Gilgamesh triunfe aquí... y el nombre de esa chica era…Rin Thosaka…–

Mattew y Rena se pusieron de pie de un salto asombrados. A Rena le llorosearon los ojos y susurró…

- Rin-chan…eres tú… -

Rena abrazó al Sirviente fuertemente. Mattew observó como el cabello de Caster cambiaba al negro y cuando lo hizo la reconoció al instante…era su querida Rin…obviamente más adulta pero su rostro y figura eran inconfundibles…

Mattew se unió en el emotivo abrazo. Pronto los tres se perdieron por el bosque en dirección del castillo Misteltein. Al llegar al castillo Mattew entró y cuando vio a su mayordomo le ordenó…

- Williamson. Alista el avión de la familia. Tengo que ir a Japón en una misión y mi hermana me acompaña esta vez junto con su amiga Caster. –

- Entendido Señor. Avisaré a la gente que mañana a las nueve estén listos para recibirles y que el vuelo sale a las Diez -

- Gracias –

- De nada mi Lord –

Rena y Mattew subieron a las habitaciones de cada uno y Rena le pidió a Caster que acompañara esta noche a Mattew y velara por su sueño. Ella obedeció y al entrar a la habitación de su querido amigo pudo ver que este estaba llorando. Rin se acercó con prisa y el chiquillo sintió su presencia ya que alzó su mirada. El dijo:

- Veo que mis esfuerzos….fueron en vano…moriste y viviste en un mundo… -

Rin le puso un dedo en sus labios y detuvo lo que iba a decir. Rin dijo sentida…

- Si, pasé por muchas cosas horribles, pero si no fuera por ti y mis otros amigos hubiera sido peor…incluso tú te interpusiste muchas veces para protegerme cuando tu poder no podías más…lo hiciste incluso con tu propio cuerpo…yo no te culpo por eso…el Rey Dorado es un Sirviente muy poderoso…no te culpes por nada…hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y yo fui una tonta por no comprenderlo en ese entonces…ahora lo lamento de corazón y espero que me acepte un día…cuando acabe esta Guerra y vuelva al Trono de Héroes donde él se encuentra….un gran amigo y un gran Héroe…se merece el respeto que le da el mundo…y más que nunca merece estar en el mismo lugar que los grandes Héroes como Hércules, el Rey Arturo, Iskandar el Conquistador, Gilgamesh...Medea…y muchos más -

Mattew le miró a los ojos con dolor y a Rin se le partió el corazón al verle así…no le diría jamás que era él de quien hablaba y que se había vuelto un Sirviente por el amor que le tenía a ella. Sabía que Mattew le amaba y estaba lista para decirle que sí…ya había superado lo de Emiya. Ahora entendía que el amor que él sentía por ella era desde mucho antes…y no era nada superficial…era muy profundo…

Rin le abrazó y susurró…

- Yo velaré por ti…y me encargaré de que mi versión pequeña entienda estos sentimientos nobles dentro de tu corazón…eso lo haré…esa es la promesa que hice en mi corazón a un gran Guerrero y amigo. –

Mattew no dijo nada y se abrazó a ella. Se durmió al poco rato y Rin le acostó en su cama. Luego se recostó a su lado y cerró sus ojos no sin antes de hacer un hechizo sobre los dos cuartos de manera preventiva para protegerles. Ella se durmió luego de eso pensando en la manera de saber si Mattew también había sido invocado o estaba de nuevo sola.

-….-

Al día siguiente a eso de las doce del día Rena estaba mirando por la ventana que estaba al lado de su silla.

- Oh Dios todo es tan pequeño – dijo Rena cuando ella miraba a través de la ventana y vio una pequeña ciudad que se veía como un par de casitas debido a la altura de la aeronave

- Si es bastante interesante – contestó Caster. Ella había volado antes en un Avión. De hecho en ese mismo avión habían volado luego de haber entrenado fuertemente…ese avión los había llevado a su destino…e irónicamente en este caso también.

Caster volvió al puesto que Mattew le había dejado al lado de ellos ajustando su capa y preguntó algo que estaba corroyendo su mente desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Fuyuki? –

Rena le miró seriamente porque Mattew soltó un suspiró, se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos. Caster entendió que era para dejarles libertad para planear sus cosas sin que él estuviera allí.

- Yo soy buena para inventar estrategias de batalla e incluso alianzas con otros Amos…pero no puedo tratar con los Amos…no son predecibles…-

Rena miró por la ventana y Caster pudo ver que su frente se arrugaba y supo que estaba pensando intensamente.

- Tenemos una semana para poder inventar algo Caster. Relájate por ahora pero no descuides nuestra seguridad y la de mi hermano –

Caster (Rin) solo pudo cabecear a esto. Ella se recostó en la silla para ver a Mattew sentarse lejos de ella en una silla individual. En ese momento Rena notó algo que le llamó la atención porque pegó su rostro por la ventana. Mattew y Caster a esto se miraron seriamente pensando lo peor pero se calmaron cuando la chiquilla gritó emocionada…

- ¡Esa nube tiene forma de castillo! ¡Como el de Oni-chan! –

Ella siguió gritando divertida cada vez que veía una nube con alguna forma que ella conociese tirando a su hermano y a la Sirviente a la ventana por pedido de la niña.

- _Es bueno ver a Rena feliz…ella en nuestra dimensión debe estar orgullosa de su hermano…por darle un grandioso futuro….a ella y a mi hermana Sakura…-_ pensó Rin cuando su Amo finalmente se durmió y ella apoyó su cuerpo en su regazo para que durmiera bien. _–….yo me pregunto si cumpliendo mi sueño podría tener un precio que no puede pagarse. Los sueños realizados siempre vienen con un costo_ – pensó tristemente Rin recordando a Mattew. - _Para él sí que había sido costoso todo. La Asociación lo trató como traidor…sus amigos perdieron sus vidas ante sus ojos y el precio mayor que pagó…fue su vida y su servidumbre…por amor…-_ mientras pensaba en tan tristes cosas comenzó a acariciarle el cabello largo de su Amo y su Amo como respuesta se acurrucó más contra ella. Alzó su mirada para ver a su hermano con los ojos brillantes. Mattew dijo entrecortadamente:

- Cuídala con tu vida Caster. Te lo encargo -

Rin al ver su rostro no pudo menos que enternecerse. Vivía más preocupado por otros que por él mismo. Mattew le tendió la Daga de Azot y dijo:

- Te devuelvo tu….-

- No - contestó ella - No me la devuelvas. Te puede servir en un futuro. Además es mi regalo para ti. –

Mattew cerró sus ojos. Hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada y se sonrojó furiosamente. Rin sonrió a esto pero no dijo nada.

Cuatro horas después Caster salió del Aeropuerto cargando a Rena con Mattew a su lado. Sus personas luego les llevarían sus maletas a la Mansión Fénix en Fuyuki. Mattew detuvo un taxi que los llevó a la estación de tren que los llevaría a Fuyuki. Rena despertó finalmente cuando el Tren Bala estaba entrando en la Ciudad de Fuyuki. Rena frotó sus ojos somnolientamente y preguntó…

- ¿Dónde estamos Caster? ¿Y mi hermano? –

- Nosotros llegamos a Fuyuki, no te desperté porque me dio pena arruinarte tu sueño tranquilo. Su hermano se ha separado de nosotros. La Mansión Misteltein será la Tierra neutral en esta Guerra y los Amos sobrevivientes podrán quedarse allí para protegerse. Su Hermano se está poniendo al día con la Gente de la Asociación. Nosotros en cambio nos dirigimos a la Mansión Fénix. Esa será nuestra base de operaciones. Después de todo solo ustedes dos conocen que su madre fue la heredera de la Familia Fénix.-

- Caster me deberías haber despertado. Yo hubiera podido reconocer a un Amo en la Estación o en el aeropuerto si ellos hubieran decidido llegar hoy.-

- Lo siento – dijo Caster simplemente pero decidida de que apenas se instalaran en la Mansión ella estaría tomando a Rena de paseo y algún helado.

Dos horas después Caster por fin pudo dejar a Rena en la Mansión protegida por toda clase de hechizos defensivos que se le hubiesen ocurrido. Ella le dijo a su Ama que pasaría a ver a Mattew y haría ciertas protecciones con él y que volvería a casa. Que fuera a descansar. La cansada niña aceptó. Cuando llegó a su lado se sorprendió de que ya estuviera solo y no hubiera magos con él. Mattew le dijo:

- Caster. Ya los despaché porque sabía que vendrías aquí luego de instalar a mi hermana. Ya que estás aquí me puedes explicar que es esto -

Caster miró como Mattew se levantaba la manga de su camisa casi hasta su hombro y en el antebrazo del muchacho pudo ver tres Hechizos de Orden calcados a los de Rena. Caster tartamudeó pillada. Mattew dijo:

- ¿Qué significa esto? –

Caster bajó su mirada y contestó…

- En realidad gracias a su gran poder…ustedes lograron algo imposible. Aumentaron los Hechizos de Orden. La sangre de Rena y la Daga de Azot fueron los catalizadores para traerme pero fuiste tú el que me invocaste. Simplemente te dejé esos hechizos de Orden por si los llegas a necesitar –

- Pero el equilibrio…-

Ya está roto Mattew…ciento que ha sido invocado un Sirviente….de Clase Lancer y me parece que hay catorce Maestros en esta Guerra y pueden llegar a haber quince Sirvientes a este paso –

- Kirei…maldición - murmuró Mattew

Caster cabeceó a eso y dijo:

- Me voy. Ya dejé mucho tiempo sola a Rena –

- Bien, vete Caster y no lo olvides –

Ella negó con su cabeza y para su sorpresa le hizo una reverencia antes de desmaterializarse. Ella regresó a la Mansión. Sabía que si Mattew había sido convocado ese sería el momento de encontrarse. A eso Rin se puso nerviosa de repente y se sonrojó. Al llegar a la Mansión se recostó en un sofá dentro del cuarto de Rena y esperó…

La Guerra por el Grial no demoraría en iniciar…

-…-

Cuatro días después Caster y Rena llegaron al colegio de Shirou. Rena se había matriculado de transferencia por un mes para supuestamente mejorar la relación entre escuelas orientales y occidentales. Pero todo era una farsa para que Rena pudiera estar en el mismo curso que Shirou y Rin. Aunque para Caster eso no era muy seguro que digamos. En las canchas de futbol Caster sintió las familiares presencias de Archer y Lancer. Ella continuó usando un hechizo para ocultar la presencia poderosa de su Ama y la suya. Ella se desmaterializó pero siguió al lado de la chiquilla protegiéndola. Caster miró a Rena para cabecear entendiendo el asombro de la chiquilla. Caster le dijo:

- Son los Sirvientes Archer y Lancer –

- Se encuentra tu amigo entre ellos –

- No es ninguno de ellos – contestó ella. – Puedo sentirlo. Su poder no lo podré olvidar jamás –

Rena y Caster continuaron viendo la batalla. Por otra parte en el Edificio Administrativo otro Sirviente y una chica de cabello violeta miraban la pelea asustados. Mattew sentía a Caster débilmente y por eso no le podía reconocer. Sin embargo le detuvo en seco la otra presencia débil. Era Rena. Mattew se quedó callado pero su Ama Sakura señaló a donde estaban de pie Caster y su Hermana. Archer se giró como si no les hubiera sentido. Sakura susurró…

- Quienes son –

Archer bajó su cabeza y contestó con la verdad.

- Es el Sirviente de Clase Caster…mmm….creo…su esencia es muy débil –

Sakura frunció el cejo ante esto. De repente Archer sacó a Sakura de un ataque sorpresa. Caster se había materializado al frente de él. Cuando la humareda desapareció Caster notó a Sakura por primera vez. Ella se detuvo en seco y miró al Sirviente. El Sirviente había hecho aparecer un portal a su espalda. Caster lo reconoció al instante. Rena preguntó…

- ¿Quién son estos dos? -

- Nadie Ama Rena. Nadie –

Al oír el nombre de la chica el Archer cerró el portal y relajó su postura cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sakura. Es como si hubiera adivinado quien era. Archer miró la batalla para suspirar aliviado al ver que los dos combatientes seguían peleando sin notar todavía su presencia. Sin embargo la Maestra del Archer si sintió algo porque miraba a todos lados con el seño fruncido. Sakura dijo:

- Archer ¿Por qué te relajas? –

Archer ignorando a Sakura miró a Caster y solo dijo…

- Si en realidad dices quien eres, cuénteme cuales fueron las armas que le regalé a ella –

Caster sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa contestó…

- Esas armas fueron _**Flamberge**_ y mi querida_** Levantine**_ –

La cara de Archer se transformó completamente. Sakura miró curiosamente a su Sirviente. Ambos Sirvientes se miraron. Caster le dijo a Rena.

- Este Sirviente en vida, fue uno de mis amigos. Entre él y yo fuimos los que destruimos al Rey Dorado –

La cara de la pequeña al escuchar esto se relajó totalmente causando asombro en Sakura y sin notarlo su Sirviente se mordía el labio. Archer miró a su Ama y ella dijo:

- Dime cual es el nombre de Caster. Sé que lo conoces –

Archer no dijo nada y Sakura se enfadó. Antes de que Rena le pudiera detener Sakura usó su primer hechizo de orden diciendo…

- A partir de ahora seguirás cada instrucción que te dé, sin excepción –

El Sello brilló terriblemente antes de desaparecer y Archer cayó de rodillas. En ese momento la pelea se detenía y los cuatro espías pensaron que los habían descubierto pero no era así. Lancer había visto a Shirou. A pesar de la distancia Sakura le reconoció. Sus ojos se expandieron completamente aterrada. Ella ordenó…

- Ayúdale. No permitas que le maten –

Archer se desmaterializó al instante debido al Sello que dominaba su cuerpo todavía. Caster miró a Rena y esta al ver que Rin y Archer corrían detrás de Lancer le dijo a Caster.

- Ayúdale a Archer. No permitas que le pase nada a Emiya-kun –

Ella se desmaterializó al instante. Rena miró a Sakura y Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Rena soltó un suspiro y dijo:

- Mira Sakura. Caster me contó todo su pasado. Acabas de gastar tontamente un Hechizo de Orden. Él iba a contarte la verdad. Solamente estaba buscando la manera de hacerlo sin matarte en el proceso. Yo te lo diré. Tu Sirviente es la versión futura de mi amado hermano Mattew Misteltein –

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos soperos ante lo dicho por la otra Maestra. Rena la remató diciendo…

- Y para que sea mutuo. Mi Sirviente es tu hermana mayor…Rin Thosaka –

A este comentario Sakura quedó sentada en el piso de la pura impresión a sus palabras. Rena le tendió la mano diciendo…

- Alianza hasta que solo quedemos los dos. Una batalla justa decidirá el ganador de esta Guerra –

Sakura aceptó la mano de Rena y su nueva aliada la ayudó a pararse. Ambas esperaron el regresar de sus Sirvientes…

Archer y Caster reaparecieron detrás de la puerta donde Shirou llegaría para tomar aliento antes que Lancer le matara con su lanza. Pocos segundos después ambos sintieron la pesada respiración de Shirou tras la carrera que había hecho. Cinco segundos después sintieron la voz de Lancer y brevemente después el ruido del cuerpo caer al piso. Antes de que Archer o Caster pudieran hacer algo este desapareció como por encanto y Archer se materializó al lado del cuerpo. Invocó sus espadas favoritas y las fue a descargar contra el muchacho para rematarlo, pero una espada que reconoció al instante le detuvo. Esa espada era Durandal. Alzó su mirada para ver a un joven de cabello negro en armadura. Parecía a Gilgamesh.

Archer al ver a Durandal le trajo recuerdos de un amigo que había dejado en una tenaz batalla pero este no le había decepcionado. Archer miró al rostro de la figura pero no le reconoció.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? -

Mattew sonrió meramente. Ambos no vieron como Caster se materializaba en la puerta. Mattew le contestó…

- Pues no se Archer, dime tú. Si tienes cerebro en esa cabeza debes comprender quien soy. No hay ninguna razón para matar a un inocente cuyo destino ya está determinado; como sabes él recibirá el título que nosotros nos damos como espíritus heroicos. Eso que planeas hacer es tan despreciable para alguien como nosotros. Si, acertaste, soy un Sirviente –

- Sea preciso – gruñó Archer

El joven se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Archer, pero no me confundas con el idiota que se hace llamar Rey de Héroes -

Archer quedó privado de la impresión que le causaba ver a ese Sirviente delante de él. Durante las pasadas Guerras nunca habían sido invocados tres Sirvientes de la misma Clase. Su susto aumentó para ver salir del salón a una mujer encapotada. Esta se hizo al lado de ese Sirviente y no le atacó. Archer la reconoció como Clase Caster…pero…su mente recordó que Caster siempre había sido esa bruja vestida de púrpura que chupó la fuerza de vida de los habitantes de la ciudad. ¡Yo pensé que era extraño cuando yo vi que no había ninguna casualidad de gas este tiempo, pero yo nunca soñé que eso se debía a que habían nuevos Sirvientes! Archer continuó mirando fijamente al Archer y Caster al frente de él y se encontró con sus miradas fijas hasta que los dos sintieran la presencia de Rin que corre hacia ellos. El Archer dijo:

- Es interesante ver tu cara y me gustaría quedarme a charlar más pero tu Ama está en camino. Desde que eres un idiota desesperado te diré algo especial…- Caster reaccionó tratando de detenerlo pero no pudo. -…ella no preparó su territorio en el Templo Ryudou. ¿Entiendes? –

Archer involuntariamente soltó sus armas en la pura sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de los eventos de esta Guerra? ¿Quién realmente eres? ¿Por qué están aquí Caster, Archer? -

- A ver idiota. Nosotros estamos aquí por la misma razón tuya. Para ganar esta Guerra – contestó Caster y el Archer plateado agregó…

- Aunque también hemos venido para impedir que un estúpido se vuelva un Rey. Compañero –

Afortunadamente para ellos dos, Archer no lo cogió…

- Como sabes de eso…- susurró Archer asustado

- Eso no lo necesitas saber. Por lo menos no aún. -

- ¡Nosotros nos encontraremos de nuevo, Archer! ¡Quizás uses ese cerebro tuyo y trabaje bien con las pistas que te demos y si no lo haces te lo saco de la cabeza a la fuerza así esté dentro del Unlimited Blade Works! –

Archer quedó ahora si helado. Ese Sirviente conocía su Esfera de Realidad. Eso era imposible. Solo seis personas más conocían acerca de ello y tres de ellos eran Gilgamesh, Berserker y Saber. Archer observó como ambos Sirvientes se desmaterializaban justo a tiempo ya que Rin salía de las escaleras y ascendía hacia ellos. Ambos Sirvientes salieron para reunirse con Sakura y con Rena.

Rin se detuvo y asustada examinó el cadáver de Shirou. Ella dijo:

- Tras él Archer. Lancer irá a reunirse con su Amo. Esta muerte no valdrá la pena si no encontramos a ese Maestro -

Rin sacó su joya para ayudar a Shirou ignorante del estado de su Sirviente. Archer se recuperó y desapareció. Archer reapareció en el tejado y dejó de intentar encontrar el débil sendero de maná que Lancer habría dejado. Su mente todavía estaba aturdida a las palabras de esos dos Sirvientes.

El Sirviente plateado suspiró. Se había acabado de separar de Rena y Caster. Llevaba consigo a Sakura quien le miraba con tristeza. El Archer plateado dijo:

- No hay porque ponerse triste Sakura. Rin y yo estamos bien. Somos Héroes y en el Trono de Héroes nuestros espíritus habitan sin dolor y sufrimiento…nunca tenemos hambre…ni tampoco frío –

Sakura solo pudo cabecear débilmente. Su Sirviente suspiró y pensó para sí…

Mi hermana no debió haber sido tan directa. Pobre Sakura. Ahora sí que estamos mal. Mi Ama tardará mínimo dos días en volver en sí. De todas maneras me tengo que asegurar de que toda fluya como debe hasta la llegada de Illya a la vida de Shirou. Debido al desbalance y que el idiota de Archer ya trató de poner esto patas arriba más aún de lo que ya está y Mattew no era de ayuda ya que había sentido todo pero no había intervenido. Mattew se rió entre dientes….raro…se siente extraño referirme a mí por mi nombre pero no se puede hacer nada por eso. Archer se desvió de nuevo para pasar por la casa de Shirou. Su Ama lo notó hasta el último momento. Cuando llegaron al techo de la casa. Sakura y Archer pudieron ver toda la escena. Archer estaba divertido ante los patéticos esfuerzos de su amigo para sobrevivir al Sirviente. Sin embargo se asombró mucho de cómo Shirou había convocado a Saber. Sakura notó esto y su cara palideció espantosamente. Archer sin embargo miraba al Rey de Caballeros esquivar el ataque directo de Gae Bolg de Lancer. Saber corrió para encontrar a Archer y a Rin que en esos momentos llegaban. Al terminar todo Rin y Shirou entraron a la vivienda con Archer y Saber. Sakura miró a su Sirviente y susurró…

- Ahora te entiendo perfectamente Archer…ahora no se qué hacer…no puedo abandonar a Rena-chan. Aconséjame. Después de todo ella es tu hermana –

Archer bajó su cabeza y dijo:

- Mi Ama….por primera vez no sé qué decirte –

- Bueno, Saber protegerá bien a Shirou. Podemos irnos - dijo Sakura con un susurro dolido y sentido. Antes de que Archer le pudiese animar giró violentamente su rostro hacia el sur de la ciudad de Fuyuki…Sakura hizo lo propio y dos segundos después estaban rodeados de Archer y Saber. Al lado de ellos estaban Rin y Shirou. Sakura se asustó pero controlándose continuó inmóvil como si los ignorara aliviada de que la Oscuridad reinante le ayudase a mantener su identidad todavía en secreto. Ella dijo:

- Sentiste eso –

- Si mi Ama. Parece que esto se pone más loco a cada momento. Se ha invocado a cuatro Sirvientes y por lo que puedo deducir del aviso de Caster son las presencias de la Clase Vengador, la Clase Asesino y sus respectivos Amos...mmm dos de cada Clase...esto es muy raro mi Amo... –

- Gracias por el informe Archer. Nuestro trabajo de proteger a Emiya y Thosaka ha finalizado por ahora. Debemos movernos rápidamente y tú invoca a un Sirviente para que esté pendiente del trabajo que no puedes hacer. –

- Entendido mi Ama –

Saber y Archer se hicieron conocidos atacando al Archer plateado. Este abrió una verja y con un martillo paró las dos embestidas. Saber estaba realmente sorprendida de que su arma no le hiciera daño a la de ese Sirviente extraño. Su Maestro dijo:

- No les hagas daño y ya sabes por qué. Te he invocado Guardián Contador para que me ayudes con mi abuelo, mi hermano, Kirei y Bazzet, pero no mates a Bazzet. –

- Muy bien –

Saber y Archer atacaron de nuevo pero esta vez el Archer plateado no fue tan amable. Respondió con un golpe en la cara fuerte a Saber reventándole la boca. A Archer no le fue mejor. El Martillo le había golpeado en todo el torso y ahora estaba enterrado en el techo de la casa de Emiya. El Archer plateado dijo:

- Tengan en sus trailas a sus Sirvientes. Si no, defenderé a mi Ama. A la próxima no seré tan amable como lo es mi Ama. No se preocupen por Caster y por mí. Nada les pasará. Ahora nos vamos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Emiya…Rinie –

Archer y su Ama desparecieron como por encanto dejando a las cuatro personas en el techo estáticas de la impresión. Sobre todo Rin al llamarse de esa forma. Solo dos personas conocían ese diminutivo….no puede ser…eso no puede ser…pensó para sí Rin.

Sakura y su Sirviente se materializaron a dos kilómetros de la casa de Emiya para notar una cosa que ambos no se esperaban. A unos metros de la entrada de la Mansión Fénix un Sirviente y un Amo estaban frente a frente. Archer los reconoció al instante. Él actualizó a su Ama diciendo simplemente…

- Sirviente Lancer…y…no puede ser…Illya-chan -

Sakura le miró asombrada. Ella notaba que Rena y Caster estaban mirando la pelea desde una de las habitaciones de la Mansión abiertamente y ella frunció el cejo. Su Sirviente al notarlo de refilón le dijo:

- Es un Hechizo que oculta la casa a la vista de todos. Incluso de un mago y un Sirviente. Solamente pueden verla y entrar aquellos que él echador del hechizo les haya dicho a esas personas la ubicación de la vivienda. No hay nada que temer por ellos. El Problema somos nosotros. Ilyasvel es un Homúnculo y tiene un poder aterrador. No sé si me haya sentido ya, aunque no lo dudo. A ti si estoy seguro de que no lo ha hecho gracias a mí. Ama no te hagas conocida por favor…por si tengo razón –

Sakura cabeceó asustada al notar la figura que se materializaba detrás de la chiquilla. Su Sirviente observó lo mismo. Ambos desde sus posiciones privilegiadas vieron la materialización del Sirviente, un Gigante negro. Archer le susurró a su Ama y Sakura sintió en su palabra una gran preocupación lo que la asustó hasta los huesos…

… ¿Quién demonios era para hacer que su Sirviente se removiera preocupado?...

La palabra pronunciada por su Sirviente le contestó como un mazazo en la cabeza…

- Berserker….-

-…-

**SIRVIENTES**

**Sirviente:** Caster

**Nombre Verdadero**: Thosaka Rin

**Clase:** Puede ser invocada en las clases Caster/Saber pero en esta Guerra fue invocada como Caster

**Amo: **Rena Misteltein

**Alineación:** Neutral

**Status**

**Fuerza: **D - S – Es incapaz de manejar armas pesadas y poseer armadura pero cuando es invocada como clase Saber puede invocar una Armadura muy parecida a la de Arturia Pendragón. Esta armadura la crea la poderosa espada Levantine, arma regalo de Mattew cuando ambos vivían y cuando es invocada en esta clase su Fuerza cambia drásticamente.

**Combate: AA - S** – Puede luchar debido a su entrenamiento en artes marciales aunque su entrenamiento no había terminado. Sin embargo gracias a Mattew puede luchar con la misma eficacia y poder que la misma clase Saber usando dos regalos del muchacho. Imagínese si Rin es invocada como Clase Saber...sería casi imparable.

**Agilidad:** S – Ella es rápida debido a su entrenamiento en artes marciales pero nada cerca al nivel que un verdadero maestro tendría.

**Maná:** SSS – Su poder es muy fuerte y tras del hecho puede usar sus joyas para guardar maná y también recuperarse usando uno de sus nobles fantasmas.

**Habilidades: **

**Clarividencia:** B - Es capaz de poder ver el futuro cuatro minutos al tiempo actual pero ese poder no lo puede controlar y esporádicamente recibe esas visiones.

**Hechicería**: SSS – Tiene la habilidad de un hechicero tradicional. Thosaka ha aprendido a usar la hechicería alta, incluso rituales poderosos e imposibles para el mago común debido a su sello mágico modificado. Tiene la especialización para crear los artículos mágicos, normalmente limitado a la clase del Caster cosa que su amigo Mattew no puede realizar. Thosaka puede crear cuatro joyas por día que pueden usarse para guardar la energía mágica para usar más tarde. Originalmente el Sello Mágico de la familia de Thosaka era un sello normal. Debido a su contrato con el Mundo, el sello ha crecido y ha tenido muchos cambios unidos a él, incluyendo nuevos poderes que originalmente el sello de la familia tendría jamás. Thosaka tiene la habilidad de subsistir sin un Amo durante toda la Guerra. Debido a uno de sus Noble Fantasmas.

Debido a su base como Mago. Thosaka a pesar de volverse un Sirviente tiene la capacidad y el poder para convocar a otro sirviente haciéndose un "Amo". Sin embargo este sirviente convocado recibirá órdenes tanto de ella como del Amo de Thosaka sin dudarlo.

**Nobles Fantasmas**

_**Rubies of Zeltrich' Sword (**La Espada con rubíes de Zelretch) _

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Zelretch

Es un arma creada por el constructor de hojas Zelretch y Mago Maestro de la Segunda Hechicería. Puede abrir portales en un número infinito de mundos paralelos para pedir prestado maná para luego disparar explosiones mágicas de varios grados dependiendo de cuanto Thosaka a pedido prestado.

_**Rubies of Zeltrich' Sword (**La Espada con rubíes de Zelretch) _

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: S

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Zelretch

Debido a la habilidad de la espada, Thosaka la puede usar para llenar su mana interior cuando quiera, así pedir prestado el poder de varios objetos mágicos independientemente de que sean…incluso otros Sirvientes. Todo depende de lo que Thosaka quiere y ve como útiles.

**Rho Aias - _Los Siete Anillos que cubren los Furiosos Cielos_**

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: S

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Ajax

Una poderosa barrera espiritual, y es uno de los dos Nobles Fantasmas defensivos que Thosaka puede usar. Originalmente se trataba de un gran escudo de bronce recubierto con siete láminas de curtido cuero de buey, la activación de este Noble Fantasma materializa siete pétalos de flor, cada uno de ellos emulando la fuerza defensiva de una fortaleza. _**Rho Aias**_ fue una vez propiedad de Ajax, el héroe griego de La Ilíada que luchó contra Héctor de Troya en combate. Este poderoso escudo llegó a manos de Thosaka gracias a Mattew y Mattew lo heredó de su antepasado Sotte Dannan quien lo encontró dentro de las ruinas de Troya durante sus investigaciones.

**Batorunika**

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: SS

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Rin Thosaka

Túnica de Batalla creada por Zelretch como regalo a su aprendiz Rin Thosaka para que ella la usase y le protegiese de los ataques mágicos que ella pudiese recibir. Junto a la Armadura de Mattew se convirtieron en leyendas en el futuro distante y se dice que este vestuario de protección y la Armadura de Mattew incluso pueden alcanzar el poder de la funda _**Avalon**_ ya que protege de cuatro de las cinco magias a su portador. Esta túnica puede contrarrestar todo tipos de ataques salvo dos cosas. El primero es que tiene el mismo defecto que la Armadura de Mattew y es por eso que a ella le otorgaron el escudo _**Rho Aias**_ y a la Armadura de Mattew tiene el agregado del escudo _**Savlin**_que les protege especialmente contra este tipo de ataques. El poder de la túnica de Rin no le queda a la saga a la Armadura de Mattew y puede proteger a su portadora de los ataques de _**Caladbolg**_ y de _**Gae Bolg**_ y tiene la extraordinaria facultad de absorber el Mana de los ataques que contiene para que su portadora los use a su antojo o los done a los Aliados de su Portadora. También tiene la habilidad de anular todo tipo de daño o maldición que ella pueda recibir y un claro ejemplo es la maldición que Saber recibió del Lancer en Fate Zero. Unir los Nobles Fantasmas Defensivos _**Batorunika**_ y _**Kori No Bogyo**_ en un solo traje crearían un Noble Fantasma capaz de emular perfectamente a la funda de _**Avalon**_.

**Flamberge**

"**Eternal Blaze"**

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: AAA

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Mananaan

El nombre significa Hoja Llamarada y hace referencia a un arma cortante normal que había sido falsificada para que supuestamente diera cortes de manera ondulatoria. Esta arma tiene la capacidad de poder casi similar al_** Enuma Elish **_de _**Ea**_. Sin embargo la diferencia radica en que esta arma lanza un rayo de un fuego muy intenso. Tiene poder suficiente para destrozar cinco pétalos del Aias. Su construcción al ser liviana puede ser manejada por una mujer fácilmente.

**Tensho (Creación)**

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

**Weilder Original:** Rin Thosaka y Mattew Misteltein

_**Tensho**_ es un arma creada en un ritual mágico fallido hecho por Rin y Mattew usando la Magia de Proyección y refuerzo ya que no tienen el increíble dominio y poder que tiene Shirou Emiya sobre este tipo de magia. Esta arma tiene un pomo de color negro simple con una hoja de color plata mate. Sin embargo su poder es grande porque al no tener una forma definida permite al portador crear o imitar cualquier arma a la cual su portador haya visto usar. Por eso _**Tensho**_ puede emular cualquier espada o arma a su antojo. Solo la imaginación de su portador es el impedimento para esta poderosa arma.

**La Espada Demoniaca - Levantine**

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

Weilder Original – Sotte Danaan (Druida Negro) Arma construida originalmente por Sotte Danaan para defender a su pueblo usando la Magia Elemental. Arma ligera y poderosa que usa el poder de la electricidad para atacar. Esta arma llega a posesión de Rin por un regalo hecho por Mattew a la chica. Mattew se la regaló para que ella pudiera usar sus habilidades de espada ya que Flamberge no es buena en una lucha cerrada y esta arma está calificada para ello. Originalmente esta arma descansaba en la Bóveda Divina de Sotte Danann. Sin embargo el poder de la Oscuridad no era el poder elemental que el Druida Negro controlaba o era su especialidad. El Druida también tiene el control sobre los otros elementos aunque no tan fuerte como del elemento de la Oscuridad. También podía controlar el poder de la electricidad y al parecer este poder quedó impregnado en la espada. Esta arma puede descargar energía eléctrica terrible y ese poder se llama _Thunder Smasher_. Casi del poder de_ Excalibur_. Los únicos que pueden parar su ataque son _Avalon_,_ Savlin, Kori No Bogyo_ y _Rho Aias _(Es capaz de atravesar seis de los siete pétalos del Aias).

Esta espada tiene tres formas de uso. La forma de espada normal. La Forma de Serpiente en la cual la espada se alarga a los tres o cuatro metros y la hoja se parte en varias partes quedando parecida a una serpiente y eso le da el nombre a esa forma de combate. La forma final es la forma de arco. Es un sistema que fusiona la funda con la hoja para formar el arco. El poder especial de esta forma es la Tormenta del Halcón (**Storm Falcon**) y tiene el mismo poder y fuerza que la proyección de Caladbolg II hecha por Archer (Espíritu Heroico Emiya Shirou)

_Thunder Smasher___ (Rayo Destructor)

**Clase: **Anti-Planet Laser

**Tipo**: Bombardeo

**Primary Caster**: Rin Thosaka

**Secundary Caster**: Mattew Misteltein

**Parámetros: **

**Poder**: SS

**Range**: B

**Casting Speed**: E

**Canto: **

_Yo quien está a cargo_

_Libera el poder contraído de tu Amo_

_Cuando los Vientos y el Agua llenan los cielos_

_Así mismo mi corazón se llena de poder_

_Mis manos se llenan de Maná_

_Yo convoco el rayo destructor_

_El purificador de la maldad_

_Thunder Smasher_

El _**Thunder Smasher**_ es el poder de la espada _**Levantine **_cuando está en forma normal. Es una descarga de energía eléctrica sobre el oponente. Es como ver varios rayos de los naturales caer en un mismo lugar. La espada materializa en medio del aire una especie de cargadores de energía alrededor del blanco. La misma espada también carga el disparo. Este ataque cae en todas direcciones sobre el blanco y con más fuerza sale de la hoja. El _**Thunder Smasher**_ es el más poderoso Fantasma Noble de Rin. Este poder creado por Rin usando el regalo de Mattew inspiró a su amigo a crear un poder que pudiera rivalizar con este Fantasma Noble y se llama el _**Swordlight Breaker**_. Solo se diferencian en dos cosas. La primera es que este Noble Fantasma usa el poder elemental de la electricidad sacado de la misma Naturaleza en el ahora, en cambio el _**Swordlight Breaker**_ necesita de una fuente que puede ser el mismo Sirviente o cuando saca el poder de los residuos de maná que hubieran quedado en el aire durante el combate. La segunda diferencia radica en que no hay espadas por ninguna parte y es simplemente una poderosa descarga de energía eléctrica. Este Noble Fantasma al ser tan fuerte se puede variar la versión principal.

_Thunder Smasher Powered_

Versión del Thunder con el doble de su poder.

_Thunder Smasher EX_

Versión del _**Thunder Smasher**_ que se usa para atacar a varios enemigos a la vez y generalmente recibe el nombre de _**Thunder Rage**_. Esta variación es muy poderosa ya que tiene un amplio rango de ataque y es casi inesquivable ya que la descarga eléctrica cae por todas partes.

_Storm Falcon_

Flecha lanzada desde la espada _**Levantine**_ cuando está en su forma de Arco. Es una flecha en la cual se impregna maná y es lanzada hacia su objetivo y al impactarlo crea una terrible explosión. También sirve para destrozar barreras y encantamientos de protección con su ataque para dejar expedito un ataque rápido casi al instante pudiendo herir al blanco. No puede ser reflejada ni esquivada. Su poder y fuerza es comparable a la proyección Caladbolg de Archer (Espíritu Heroico - Emiya Shirou).

**-...-**

**Sirviente:** Archer

**Nombre Verdadero**: Fénix Misteltein Mattew

**Clase:** Puede llegar a ser Archer/Saber pero para esta Guerra es invocado como un Arquero.

**Amo: **Sakura Matou

**Alineación:** Neutral

**Status**

**Fuerza: **SS – Su Fuerza es sobrehumana cuando era mortal pero cuando se volvió un Contador Guardián su poder podría rivalizar por unos momentos con la fuerza bruta y sobrenatural de Berserker.

**Combate: **S – Puede luchar debido a su entrenamiento en artes marciales de manera muy increíble y sin usar maná podía hacer acrobacias impresionantes y movimientos con su cuerpo imposibles. Como Cú Chulainn

**Agilidad: **S – Él es rápido debido a su entrenamiento en artes marciales pero nada cerca al nivel que un verdadero maestro tendría debido a su armadura que le baja su velocidad considerablemente. Sin ella puede luchar al nivel de Maestro pero a expensas de recibir daño si no se cuida.

**Maná:** AAA+ – Su poder es muy fuerte y tras del hecho puede usar una versión propia de las Puertas de Babilonia para sacar los regalos de su Maestro Zeltrech y para convocar sus espadas queridas e invocar sus respectivos "Noble Fantasma". Estos poderes se ven sumamente afectados cuando el portal está abierto. Su poder aumenta al doble. Entre más poderoso sea su Amo su nivel de Maná sube proporcionalmente al mismo.

**Habilidades: **

**Hechicería**: A+

Tiene la habilidad de un hechicero tradicional. Su Fuerte son los Hechizos que tienen que ver con el poder elemental. Tiene el mismo poder en cuanto a rituales que la misma Thosaka debido al entrenamiento con el mismo Maestro. Originalmente el Sello Mágico de la familia Misteltein era un sello normal. Debido a su contrato con el Mundo, el sello ha crecido y ha tenido muchos cambios unidos en él, incluyendo nuevos poderes que originalmente el sello de la familia tendría jamás.

Mattew es descendiente directo de sangre (sin saberlo) de Manannan y de Sotte Danaan (El Druida Negro) y la mayoría de su vida pensó que era un regalo de su Maestro. En cambio su Maestro al ver su entrenamiento y al reconocer en su magia su linaje le regala una armadura invulnerable, una espada sagrada entre otras cosas. Al regalarle las armas que escondía bajo tierra y enseñarle a hacer una dimensión para guardarlas, construyó entonces un portal para tener acceso a las armas bajo tierra con ayuda y las indicaciones de su Maestro pero por falta de maná no lo podía invocar muy seguido y por mucho tiempo. Las puede sacar de manera similar que Gilgamesh pero también puede usarlo para invocar sus poderes aumentados de la misma manera que Gilgamesh.

Mattew tiene una capacidad especial que puede igualar sus diferencias con los poderes de Thosaka. Su nombre es "Nashi Teido Chikara Kageru" - "Unlimited Power Nature" - "Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza" y básicamente es una Esfera de Realidad como la de Archer donde Mattew puede usar sus poderes sobre los elementos de manera muy poderosa.

Semejante a Thosaka puede aguantar mucho tiempo sin Amo pero no tiene la habilidad de Rin de auto-regenerar su maná gastado. Solo puede durar varios días y eso sin tener que luchar porque eso podría costarle caro. Debido a su base como Mago. Mattew a pesar de volverse un Sirviente tiene la capacidad y el poder para convocar a otro sirviente haciéndose un "Amo". Sin embargo este sirviente convocado recibirá órdenes tanto de él como de su Amo sin dudarlo. Sin embargo él no sabe hacer esa invocación todavía hasta verla hacer a Caster (Rin) y recibir la Orden de su Ama de invocar uno usando un hechizo de comando para darle rienda libre en cuanto a energía.

**Nobles Fantasmas**

"**Nashi Teido Chikara Kageru" - "Unlimited Power Nature" - "Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza"**

**Clase: Soporte**

**Poder**: SS

Es muy parecido al _**Unlimited Blade Works**_ de Archer pero la diferencia radica en el hecho de que este campo ilimitado de batalla es el lugar donde Mattew ha puesto su máximo poder sobre los elementos. Estos elementos se materializan con forma de Dragones o de armas cargadas de energía elemental. Este tipo de hechicería esta en el mismo nivel que la Esfera de Realidad de Archer por eso aunque no es un Noble Fantasma como tal, este hechizo es tratado de la misma manera que uno.

Dentro de **"Unlimited Power Nature" **Mattew tiene el poder total sobre los Elementos. Allí puede usar todas las técnicas elementales existentes, debido a que en ese campo de batalla están todos los materiales energéticos y físicos para realizar las invocaciones elementales. Al invocar este Campo de Batalla, Mattew inmediatamente posee el conocimiento del mundo a la hora de manejar los elementos y los aplica en sus batallas. Sin embargo su control en los elementos se ve afectado y bajan un rango en control cosa que no le sucede normalmente. Si lo intentara dentro de la Esfera de Realidad Mattew podría imitar a la perfección y sin esfuerzo el _**Thunder Smasher **_de Rin con sus dos variaciones cosa que se le dificulta demasiado cuando imita el poder de Rin sin usar su Esfera de Realidad.

Su canto es:

_**I am the Creator of the Elemental Dragons**_

_Yo soy el creador de los Dragones Elementales_

_**The Earth is my body and the Water is my Blood**_

_La Tierra es mi cuerpo y el Agua es mi sangre_

_**I have a control the power of the Nature**_

_Yo controlo el poder de la Naturaleza_

_**Unknown to the death.**_

_Desconocido a la muerte._

_**Nor known to the life.**_

_También para la vida._

_**Many Times**_

_Muchos Tiempos._

_**I had to fight to protect my dear beings**_

_He tenido que luchar para proteger a mis seres queridos_

_**And these hands have fought a lot for the mission of the Misteltein family will never hold Anything**_

_Y estas manos que han luchado tanto por la misión de la familia Misteltein jamás tendrán algo_

_**So, As I Pray**_

_Así pues yo rezo_

_**Nashi Teido Chikara Kageru**_

_**(Unlimited Power Nature)**_

_Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza_

**Hoshi Ken No Kagayaki - Swordlight Breaker (Espadas de Luz Destructoras)**

**Clase**: Anti-Planet Laser

**Tipo**: Bombardeo

**Primary Caster**: Mattew Misteltein

**Secundary Caster**: Rin Thosaka

**Parámetros: **

**Poder: **SSS

**Range: **C

**Casting Speed: **E

**Canto: **

_Yo quien está a cargo_

_Libera el poder contraído de tu Amo_

_Cuando los Vientos y las estrellas llenan los cielos_

_Así mismo mi corazón se llena de valor_

_Mis manos se llenan de Maná_

_Yo convoco las espadas de luz de la Destrucción_

_Destrocen todo a través de una llama de Luz_

_Swordlight Breaker_

El _**Swordlight Breaker**_ es un Fantasma Noble de Mattew. Este hechizo es el más poderoso dentro de su arsenal. Aunque realmente este Noble Fantasma es una versión creada por Mattew para tratar de igualar el poder y la fuerza del _**Thunder Smasher**_ de Rin. Sin embargo su trabajo es muy diferente. La diferencia con él son dos: El primero es que este Noble Fantasma usa copias de las armas que están dentro del _**Portal Divino**_ y segunda es que Mattew condensa el maná en ellas para luego juntar esas armas sobrecargadas y crear casi una esfera de espadas sobrecargadas de maná que caen luego sobre su enemigo al mismo tiempo explotando al contacto y Mattew no las pierde ya que son copias de las armas del portal…al usar esas copias sobrecargadas de maná crea un _**Noble**_ _**Phantom Breaker (Noble Fantasma Roto) **_sin tener que sacrificar sus armas de combate y hacerlo cuantas veces quiera. La técnica de proyección se la enseñó Shirou a cambio de que este le enseñara a él otros métodos de batalla y el _**Unlimited Blade Works**_ que Archer usa nace gracias a este intercambio, porque Mattew le enseñó a Shirou cómo hacer una Esfera de Realidad correctamente y no la que hizo en la ruta _**Fate:Unlimited Blade Works**_. Este Noble Fantasma es muy útil cuando se pelea con un Sirviente muy poderoso ya que el área está saturada del mana residual de los ataques de ambos y Mattew los usa para disparar este Noble Fantasma. Sin embargo este Noble Fantasma puede también usar el maná de su invocador pero el coste es muy grande.

Este Noble Fantasma al ser tan fuerte se puede variar la versión principal.

_Swordlight Breaker Plus_

Es una versión mejorada en la cual se demora un poco más a la hora de hacer el disparo mientras le dan más poder para atravesar las protecciones que se tengan. Solo una protección puede parar este ataque totalmente y es Avalon.

_Swordlight Breaker SP – Strike Phantom_

Este método tiene el doble de poder que el original y se usa para atacar a varios enemigos a la vez.

**Mon Kami - Portal Divino**

**Clase: **Soporte/Ataque/Bombardeo

**Poder**: SS

El Portal Divino es el tercer Noble Fantasma más poderoso de Mattew. Este portal conecta a la bóveda donde tiene las armas que el Druida Negro ha guardado a lo largo de su larga vida y le ha dejado a su descendencia. Este Noble Fantasma se pone más poderoso a medida que a la bóveda se le agregan más armas. Sin embargo lo que su Maestro le había hecho no era un regalo, le estaba sustituyendo lo que su derecho de sangre exigía. La bóveda fue construida por Mananann cuando vivía y se ingenió la forma de crear un portal para poder acceder a dicha bóveda. Las armas fueron dejadas a sus descendientes durante milenios. El último que guardó armas fue el Primer Misteltein pero Mattew en la actualidad ha agregado varias armas poderosas y le ha agregado al hechizo del portal un hechizo propio que le permite sacar de dicho portal las versiones proyectadas de esas armas. Es por eso que el _**Portal Divino**_ rivaliza y hasta podría superar las _**Puertas de Babilonia**_ de Gilgamesh. El hechizo creado por Mananann solo se daba de padres a hijos con la excepción hecha antes de Mattew porque su padre y abuelo murieron antes de que el muchacho supiera la verdad de su familia y Zelretch quien le entrenó simplemente tuvo guardado el hechizo para dejárselo a Mattew cuando lo considerara listo. Además que solo los de la sangre de Manannan podían invocar ese portal. Otros aunque tuvieran el hechizo nunca podrían abrir el portal. Mattew usa el portal para llamar a _**Durandal**_ y para llamar a su Espada de Hielo. Sin embargo aprende a mandar como balas las restantes armas dentro de la bóveda a fuerza de ver a Gilgamesh hacerlo a cada rato.

Las armas guardadas dentro del portal son las que pudieron escapar del Dominio de Gilgamesh gracias a Mananann y a Sotte Danaan (El Druida Negro). Esas miles de armas Archer también logró copiar cuando éste era Shirou Emiya (amigo de Mattew) en contraprestación ya que Shirou le enseñó a usar la magia de proyección para crear armas. Al Mattew tener a Kansho y Bakuya (las originales), Shirou las copió y cuando este se volvió Archer se las enseñó a él mismo cuando fue a una dimensión paralela. La magia de proyección es el pilar fundamental del _**Swordlight Breaker**_ de Mattew por eso se puede decir que ese Noble Fantasma nació gracias a Shirou. Por eso Archer dice siempre que posee más armas que las _**Puertas de Babilonia**_. Entre las armas guardadas en este portal están una espada invisible, _**Claiomh Solais**_, _**Durandal**_, _**Kansho y Bakuya**_ (Las originales), una hoz que corta a través de toda protección de vestuario sin importar cual, incluida las armaduras. Ni siquiera la armadura de Mattew le puede proteger contra esta arma y es por eso que Mattew casi no la usa. Una daga que agota maná del afectado o apuñalado y finalmente un martillo llamado _**Graf Eisen**_ (Conde de Hierro) que posee varias cualidades de batalla (Forma Gigante, Martillo Misil y la Golondrina Voladora). _**Graf Eisen**_ es una de las armas favoritas de Mattew y es una de las armas que le da a Mattew el estatus de Sirviente Clase Arquero.

**Gekkaja: El Arma del Hielo**

**Hechizo Principal: _"Eternal Coffin"_**

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

**Weilder Original:** Manannan

Tesoro real que ha pasado por generaciones en la familia Misteltein. Un arma capaz de congelar lo que se atraviese por su camino y es el cuarto Noble Fantasma más poderoso de Mattew. Los únicos que pueden parar un ataque suyo sin peligro son _**Avalon **_y _**Kori No Bogyo**_. Este Noble Fantasma tiene el poder de pasar por cuatro capaz del Aias y tiene la capacidad de resquebrajar las otras capas del Aias al congelar el escudo.

**Tensho (Creación)**

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

**Weilder Original:** Mattew Misteltein y Rin Thosaka

_**Tensho**_ es un arma creada en un ritual mágico fallido hecho por Rin y Mattew usando la Magia de Proyección y refuerzo ya que no tienen el increíble dominio y poder que tiene Shirou Emiya sobre este tipo de magia. Esta arma tiene un pomo de color negro simple con una hoja de color plata mate. Sin embargo su poder es grande porque al no tener una forma definida permite al portador crear o imitar cualquier arma a la cual su portador haya visto usar. Por eso _**Tensho**_ puede emular cualquier espada o arma a su antojo. Solo la imaginación de su portador es su impedimento para esta poderosa arma.

**Gugnir (La Lanza de Odín)**

**Clase: **Combate Cerrado

**Poder**: S

**Weilder Original: **Odín

Tesoro Real que se encuentra dentro de la Bóveda Divina (_**Mon Kami**_). Arma creada por los hijos de Ivald (Enanos) y fue entregada a Odin por Loki en compensación por el robo del pelo de Sif. Arma principal del Dios Nórdico. Lanza que el Dios dejó en la Tierra para evitar el robo por parte de Loki y sus dos hijos. Sin embargo Sotte Danaan encontró el escondite de la lanza y luchó contra los guardianes dejados por Odín en singular combate. Luego esta arma pasó a manos de Druida y la guardó en la bóveda Divina. Así llegó a manos de Mattew Misteltein. Gugnir es una lanza que no fallaba un golpe y es casi 100% inesquivable.

**Savlin**

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: S

**Weilder Original: **Manaanan

Este escudo es poderoso pero no iguala el poder de _**Avalon**_ o de _**Kori No Bogyo**_. Tiene el mismo poder defensivo que _**Rho Aias**_. Sin embargo en contraprestación este escudo tiene dos cualidades aparte de proteger a su Wilder. Este escudo puede generar un ataque de energía usando los rayos del sol los cuales absorbe con su superficie para luego lanzarlo contra su contrincante en un rayo de energía. El escudo también puede usar el poder absorbido para generar energía curativa que sana a su portador o a aquellos que su portador quiera ayudar. Es un escudo de color plata enorme con forma circular, tan alto que apoyado en el piso llega al pecho del Sirviente Archer (Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein) y en el centro del escudo tiene el tallado de una flor de loto de siete pétalos emulando la forma de los pétalos que forman el Escudo _**Rho Aias.**_

**Kori No Bogyo - Armadura de Hielo**

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: SS

**Weilder Original: **Sotte Danaan (Druida Negro)

Se dice que el poder defensivo de esta Armadura es terrible. Según las leyendas que quedaron en el futuro sobre la Armadura de Mattew se dice que puede incluso alcanzar el poder de la funda _**Avalon**_ ya que protege de cuatro de las cinco magias a su portador. Esta armadura puede contrarrestar todo tipos de ataques salvo el poder de armas míticas con la capacidad de destruir las protecciones corporales y esta es la debilidad de la Armadura. Su poder para proteger a su portador es tan fuerte que tiene la capacidad de detener por completo el ataque de _**Caladbolg**_ y de _**Gae Bolg**_. Esta Armadura fue hecha con el mismo material que la espada _**Excalibur**_ y su funda _**Avalon**_ ya que la constructora de la armadura no es otra que la misma Dama del Lago. Llega a manos del Druida Negro como pago por un favor realizado por el Druida a la Dama. Luego se perdió el rastro de ella hasta el momento en el cual Zelretch le devolvió la armadura a su portador justo...el descendiente del Druida y su estimado aprendiz...Mattew Misteltein.

**Durandal**

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: AAA

**Weilder Original: **Héctor de Troya

El nombre de la espada viene de "durer" verbo francés, que significa soportar. Se rumorea que los materiales para moldear el puño de la espada fueron varios dientes de Dragón. La hoja se dice que está hecha de un metal espacial traído por un meteorito a la Tierra. La tela que viene pegada al pomo se dice que es un pedazo de las túnicas de la Virgen María. Debido a su gran poder de absorción (Dientes de Dragón y nervios de corazón de Dragón) no puede ser destruida. Mattew la puede usar como escudo ya que esta espada puede anular los ataques enemigos que tienen que ver con energía mágica. Su poderosa hoja fácilmente puede destruir a su contraria. Las únicas armas que pueden soportar su fuerza son _**Excalibur, Tensho, Levantine, Graf Eisen**_, _**Kansho y Bakuya **_y La Espada con rubíes de Zelretch entre otras pocas. Su funda está hecha con Nervio de Corazón de Dragón y escamas de dragón. Por eso la funda le da otra protección extra.

**Túnica de Invisibilidad - Mofu No Jampa**

**Clase: Soporte**

**Rango:** E ~ S

**Weilder Original:** Caronte

Esta herramienta es una capa hecha con tela robada de Caronte. El que maneja la barca para llevar a los muertos al inframundo. Al poseedor le da el poder de protegerse de sus adversarios ya que estos no le ven y por tanto no le pueden atacar. Sin embargo si la capa es entregada a otro esa protección desaparece completamente ya que no es necesario llevarla puesta. Con el simple hecho de poseerla esa persona tiene una forma de protección y de magia regenerativa de alto nivel similar a la magia de _**Avalon**_.

-...-

**NOTA: **

El Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein también posee las armas que tenía cuando era humano y eso le da un terrible campo de acción y es gracias a _**Graf Eisen **_y otras armas que se gana el título de Arquero por el mundo. El titulo Saber lo gana con las armas como _**Claiomh Solais**_, su arma de Hielo y demás armas. El mundo también le pude mandar a la Guerra del Santo Grial como Clase Caster debido a su base como mago pero nunca pasa debido a que es muy débil para ser un Sirviente decente comparado contra otros héroes de la misma clase que se encuentran en el Trono de Héroes. Otra persona con estas características es el Espíritu Heroico Rin Thosaka, gracias a _**Levantine**_ y _**Flamberge **_puede ser invocada como clase Saber y es invocada como Clase Caster debido a su base como Maga debido a su increíble poder y su gran conocimiento acerca de la magia.

**-….-**

**Poderes de los Maestros**

_Cada Maestro que ha invocado un Sirviente es porque tiene poderes especiales por encima del común de un mago, aunque se limitan mucho al ser humanos. A continuación comenzamos con Rena y Sakura. Más adelante continuamos con cada Sirviente y Amo que salga en cada capítulo. También tener en cuenta de que serán más fuertes los magos de lo que normalmente se ve en la línea Fate…por mi historia. Además cada Maestro tiene un arma en la cual puede invocar sus ataques más fuertes. _

**Nombre**: Matou Sakura

**Sirviente**: Archer (Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein)

**Alineación:** Neutral

**Status**

**Fuerza: **E – Su Fuerza es normal

**Combate: **D – Ella no tiene habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero ella prevalece porque su Sirviente le apoya en ese caso.

**Agilidad:** B – Ella es rápida y extremadamente ágil debido a su entrenamiento de artes marciales con Mattew

**Maná:** SSS – Su poder es muy fuerte e incluso puede igualar el poder de Ilyasvel y por supuesto supera el poder de Mattew cuando era humano.

**Habilidades: **

Sakura a pesar de que no ha estudiado nada de magia tiene un increíble talento y poder. Muchas de sus nuevas técnicas de pelea se las enseña Rin y Mattew de su dimensión aunque claramente se nota que la chica sin querer o queriéndolo les da ideas a ellos para crear sus ataques y defensas mágicas.

Sakura se especializó en las habilidades de disparo debido a su curso de Arquería. Si Sakura se convirtiese en Sirviente sería de Clase Archer debido a que tiene más de Arquero que de Caster o Mago. Ella no es tan rápida como Rena pero tiene la ventaja de que sus ataques son precisos o tienen poderes de seguimiento a su blanco designado.

Sakura posee un collar con una piedra de color plata con forma de espada. De hecho se parece mucho a _**Durandal**_. Con ese collar pudo invocar a Mattew. Ese collar fue el que perdió Mattew en la Mansión Thosaka y Sakura encontró antes de ser entregada a los Matou y ella guardó ese recuerdo como un tesoro. Ese colgante contiene escondido en secreto a _**Fragarach**_. Sakura es atacada y la joya es activada haciendo que el collar se transforme en la legendaria espada que pareciese que tiene vida propia y Sakura entiende ahora porque pudo invocar al muchacho ya que es el Weilder Anterior de dicha arma. La funda de la espada le proporciona un vestuario especial capaz de soportar varios ataques. Ese vestuario es normal pero tiene el poder de una armadura.

**Fragarach**

Arma forjada por los Dioses y entregada al clan Danaan. Esta espada tiene una resistencia increíble comparable con _**Durandal**_. Esta espada fue usada por Manaanan (sin conocer todo su poder) y dejada a su descendencia. Sotte Danaan la protegió y la escondió hasta que finalmente por regalos de padres a hijos llegó a manos de Mattew quien la llevaba consigo sin usar. Mattew perdió el colgante (donde estaba comprimida la espada) en la Mansión Thosaka y es así como llegó a manos de Sakura quien fue la que la encontró. Sus poderes son bastantes fuertes ya que es el arma en la cual Sakura hace la mayoría de su magia. Es como si esta arma fuera la varita mágica de la chica. Esta arma nadie la puede usar porque esta reacciona atacando al que la empuñe y el que la empuñe no sea Mattew o Rena podría llegar a morir debido al sistema defensivo del arma. En el caso de Sakura es un pacto entre el arma y la chica ya que el arma "supo" que esa chica era importante para su portador pasado y permitió que ella le usara. _**Fragarach**_ tiene la capacidad de absorber el maná de todo ser vivo o no vivo para los fines de su Weilder y si lo hace se convierte en una Espada Santa llamada _**Misteltein **_o dependiendo del deseo del portador se convierte en la Espada Demoniaca _**Hrunting**_ y es de aquí donde viene el apellido de la familia Misteltein. Son conocidos en la Asociación no solo por sus poderes elementales sino porque el primer Misteltein se le dio este apellido por ser el portador de _**Fragarach**_ aunque nunca la pudiese usar realmente a toda su capacidad.

**Heaven Arc (Arco Celestial)**

Arco de color blanco de Sakura. Es un arma que Mattew le regaló a su Amo y ella hace sus lanzamientos de magia como si fueran flechas. Aunque también usa otras técnicas con esta herramienta. Esta herramienta fue construida por el mismo Odin y entregada a los antepasados de la rama celta de la familia Misteltein. Es capaz de lanzar a una velocidad y poder inhumanos sus flechas o lo que quiera que su Weilder desee. Tiene la habilidad de hacer que armas se modifiquen para que queden estiradas y largas. Si Sakura quisiera podría imitar a Archer con _**Caladbolg**_ y_** Hrunting**_. Esta arma se puede usar también con _**Fragarach**_ en forma Demoniaca y en forma Divina.

**Area Search**

Extiende los sentidos mágicos de Sakura y le ayuda a encontrar perturbaciones de maná, lo que le da la fiabilidad de saber si en cierto lugar pasó un Sirviente o que este está en determinado sitio antes incluso de verlo.

**Wild Area Search**

Es una versión mejorada de Area Search donde Sakura deja una esfera de luz en diferentes lugares mientras _**Fragarach**_ controla y supervisa la búsqueda y le avisa a su Weilder actual cualquier resultado de dicha búsqueda.

**Restrict Lock**

Son cadenas mágicas que restringen el movimiento de su oponente cuando este es atrapado por estas cadenas.

**Barrier Jacket**

Es un vestuario protector que crea un campo de protección a micras de sí mismo y tiene el suficiente poder para proteger a su portador de lesiones de diferentes eventos como el impacto contra el piso o una pared. El Barrier Jacket de Sakura es basado en el uniforme de su colegio. Cambia en el hecho de que es azul en la parte de tela y de color plata emulando el color de la armadura de su Sirviente en sus partes duras. Este traje le da unos zapatos metálicos de color plata. En sus manos y cintura también está esta armadura. Y lo termina un moño que le recoge el pelo.

**Protection**

Es el primer hechizo defensivo que Sakura usa. La ventaja es que le puede proteger por todos lados pero puede traspasarse con facilidad.

**Protección de Impulso (Impulse Protection)**

Una versión más poderosa que el Protection normal que ella usa. Incluso puede resistir un ataque del Martillo Conde de Hierro de su Sirviente.

**Round Shield**

Es un escudo que Sakura invoca ayudada de la Funda de _**Durandal.**_ Puede resistir varios ataques mágicos e incluso el de un Sirviente. Es igual que fuerte que un pétalo del Aias y es capaz de detener a _**Gae Bolg**_ usando toda su capacidad defensiva. Su parte mala es que solo puede guardar al mago por el lado donde es invocado.

**Sonic Move**

Le permite a Sakura aumentar increíblemente su velocidad a la del sonido. Con esto puede esquivar ataques provenientes de sus enemigos. También sirve para atacar a supervelocidad.

**Active Guard **

Es un hechizo que sirve para proteger al invocador o a quien lo decida de sufrir fuertes golpes contra el piso, paredes, etc. Puede ser invocado en un área diferente a la ubicación del mago en cuestión. Sakura lo usó en una pelea con Berserker para reducir la fuerza cinética del golpe que el Sirviente le propinó a su Sirviente para evitar daño fuerte al mismo.

**Holding Net**

Este hechizo sirve para crear una malla de energía en la cual puede coger lo que sea. Sakura lo usa para salvar a Rena de estrellarse contra el piso luego de caer del edificio más alto de Fuyuki.

**Blaze Cannon**

Literalmente es un disparo llamarada. Es la versión de Sakura del Fantasma Noble de Rin que usa el poder de _**Flamberge**_, sin embargo no tiene el mismo poder que el verdadero Noble Fantasma.

**Break Shot**

Cuando Mattew y Rin le quitan los gusanos de Zouken a Sakura, la chica sobre produce Maná. Por eso ella necesitaba descargar ese maná que le dañaba el cuerpo mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a su nueva producción de maná. El Break Shot nació como una descarga de maná de un muy poderoso calibre. Casi del poder de_** Excalibur**_. Sakura lo puede usar cada vez que quiera y a este poder se le puede considerar un Noble Fantasma por la cantidad de daño y fuerza del ataque.

**Floor Crusher**

Es una magia de ataque-reacción de Sakura. Crea cuatro zanjas llenas de maná que se transportan por el piso como una onda de choque hacia su oponente. Si el oponente trata de esquivarlo con un salto la onda aumenta hacia arriba su tamaño de manera inmediata atacando al enemigo. Este poder puede variar dependiendo de la cantidad de maná puesto por Sakura.

**Arrow Breaker**

Esta técnica consiste en una flecha de energía que explota al contacto con su enemigo. Es una flecha que no puede ser esquivada porque esta cambia de dirección y se dirige de nuevo a su blanco. No puede ser desviada y solo resta sufrir el ataque. Tiene el mismo poder y hace el mismo daño que la Espada de Hielo de su Sirviente. Por eso esta técnica se le puede considerar un Noble Fantasma y es la versión de Sakura del _**Storm Falcon **_de Rin.

**Snipe Shot**

Es una variación del Arrow Breaker pero con la diferencia que Sakura controla tres flechas con gran exactitud.

**Crossfire Shoot **

Este hechizo es idéntico al que usa Medea (Caster) para atacar a Rin cuando ella pierde los hechizos de Orden sobre Archer, siguiendo la línea de _**Unlimited Blade Works**_. Son esferas de magia blanca. Sakura usa estas esferas de magia como cual flechas ya que puede mandarlas de una o mandarlas una por una e incluso puede con la mirada ordenarles la dirección del ataque. También pueden atacar en el orden, dirección y poder de acuerdo a los deseos de Sakura.

**God to Hand**

No hay que confundírsele con el Fantasma Noble de Berserker (Hércules). Esta técnica la usa Sakura para llenarse las manos de maná y en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ella pueda soltar pequeñas pero poderosas descargas de maná para aumentar la eficacia de sus puñetazos y patadas.

**Supreme Buster **

Disponible solamente a Sakura cuando es apoyada por su Sirviente ya que ella queda expedita para un ataque. Su Sirviente le defiende mientras ella carga una monstruosa esfera llena de maná. Cuando la lanza a su enemigo es casi segura su destrucción. Es tan poderosa que el daño y el fuego que causó Kirei con su deseo en el fin de la cuarta Guerra en Fuyuki sería un paseo en el parque. Si Sakura fuera un Sirviente entonces este sería su Noble Fantasma.

**Atem des Bodeneises - (Aliento de la Tierra Helada) **

Un ataque de magia de hielo originalmente creado por Mananaan y aprendida por Mattew quien revisando los libros antiguos de su Maestro Zeltrech se encontró con esta joya. Obviamente Mattew también le enseñó esta técnica a su hermana y esta lo usa en su pelea contra Avenger y Bazzet en honor a él. En cambio Sakura aprende esta técnica viéndola hacer a Rena primero y segundo en un descuido de su Sirviente, toma su libro y encuentra el procedimiento para hacerlo. Esta técnica crea cuatro cubos de hielo color azul que se disparan contra los blancos, mientras produciendo en un área amplia el congelamiento de todo a su paso.

**Hræsvelgr (Lluvia de Plasma)**

El Sirviente Archer (Mattew) posee un libro de magia que guarda dentro del Portal Divino (_**Mon Kami**_). Una noche se olvida guardarlo de nuevo en su lugar y Sakura por curiosidad lee varias páginas del libro y encuentra varios hechizos poderosos como el _**Strike Star**_, el _**Blaze Cannon**_ y la _**Respiración de Hielo**_. Ella copió el procedimiento y a fuerza de tanto entrenar pudo lograr su objetivo. Esta técnica dispara rayos de maná muy poderosas que alcanzan un área designada. Al llegar al lugar asignado se contraen hasta crear el efecto Homero causando explosiones muy fuertes. Este hechizo puede usarse para derrotar a enemigos múltiples en las situaciones diferentes y distantes.

**Blaze Arrow **

Flecha de Fuego que Sakura dispara en un arco de color blanco llamado _**Heaven Arc.**_ Tiene el poder suficiente para herir de seriedad a un Sirviente.

**Strike Star**

Un ataque dónde Sakura puede atravesar un escudo enemigo. Es un rayo de energía que se dispara a quemarropa y atraviesa la defensa usando una bayoneta de energía de color morado. Tiene suficiente poder para crear una explosión a siete metros a la redonda. Si es humano le mataría instantáneamente pero a un Sirviente le haría pasar dificultades para contenerlo.

**Stardust Fall**

Clasificado como una magia de tiroteo. Sakura usa su magia para destrozar el piso o sacar del mismo esas piedras, hacerlas flotar en el aire y enviarlas como flechas a sus enemigos.

**Photon Lancer**

Es un hechizo en la cual Sakura puede crear una lanza de color negro con raras inscripciones y se lanza usando el _**Heaven Arc**_. Sin embargo no la invoca casi porque el coste de maná es muy alto. Sin embargo apoyada por su Sirviente puede ella desarrollar esta técnica que se asemeja mucho a la lanza _**Gae Bolg**_ de Lancer.

-...-

**Nombre**: Misteltein Rena

**Sirviente:** Caster (Espíritu Heroico Rin Thosaka)

**Alineación:** Asociación Internacional de Magos

**Status**

**Fuerza: A - **Su fuerza es parecida a la de su hermano Mattew. Está un nivel por debajo pero si se lo propone le puede dar un dolor de cabeza hasta el mismísimo Berserker.

**Combate: **AAA – Es muy buena en combate gracias a su duro entrenamiento con su hermano y con sus Maestros pertenecientes a la Asociación de Magos.

**Agilidad:** SS – Ella es rápida debido a su entrenamiento con su hermano. Está en la clase Maestro igual que su hermano y no necesita de nada mágico para aumentar su velocidad. Si usa esos soportes ella es casi imbatible porque su velocidad sería increíblemente rápida.

**Maná:** SSS – Su poder es muy fuerte gracias al poder que tienen por herencia y sangre. Su poder solo puede ser rivalizado por su hermano, Sakura e Ilyasvel.

**Habilidades: **

Las habilidades mágicas de Rena se desarrollan fuertemente gracias a su hermano y su padre quienes trabajan para la Asociación. La Familia Misteltein es la que dirige el Concilio donde se toman todas las decisiones de la Asociación. Es por eso que tanto Mattew como Rena entrenan hasta el cansancio para colmar las expectativas de su padre y también porque ambos no querían que solo les reconocieran por ser de la Familia Misteltein. Sino que también les reconocieran por lo que hacían. La Familia Misteltein se ganó el poder de la Asociación un siglo antes debido a que la familia puede controlar el poder elemental y usar la Naturaleza para sus fines. Mattew controla los elementos pero su mayor control es sobre el Agua y el Hielo. En cambio Rena también puede usar los elementos pero los que mejor le van son el elemento del Rayo y del Fuego. A la edad de siete Rena ya había dominado muchas habilidades entre las cuales estaba la que ya no necesitaba encantaciones para usar sus hechizos. Era la habilidad de lanzar sus hechizos calladamente lo que la volvió muy poderosa y muy difícil de derrotar. Su primera misión fue a los ocho años y fue para capturar a un mago que usaba el maná de las personas comunes para un ritual para crear una brecha en el espacio para ir a al Avalon de la Leyenda. Aunque muchos rumores dicen que estaba buscando la ciudad perdida de Al Hazard. A la edad de diez años ella pudo crear un familiar. Este familiar es como una tigresa siberiana pero puede tomar forma humana.

Rena se especializa en lucha de medio rango y batallas cuerpo a cuerpo mientras prefiriendo la velocidad que otras habilidades. Rena es tan veloz que puede sobrepasar la velocidad del sonido con mucho esfuerzo y si usa un hechizo para aumentar dicha velocidad...la agilidad de la chiquilla es extraordinaria.

Rena es así de fuerte y respetada dentro del mundo de la Asociación por ser poderosa con la magia. Poderosa gracias a su hermano que le enseñó tanto y ella le debe mucho…incluso le ha salvado tantas veces la vida que la chiquilla ya perdió la cuenta de ello. Aunque nunca vio hacer magia muy poderosa a su hermano _(a Excepción de cuando Mattew convoca a Caster) _pudo notar que le daban incluso más respeto que a su padre y sus consejos siempre eran tomados en cuenta por incluso los más viejos y veteranos dentro de la Asociación. Ella había escuchado que su hermano había luchado con un Sirviente y había ganado. Averiguando con su padre pudo saber la verdad. Un mago había invocado fuera de tiempo a un Sirviente de la Clase Berserker. Este mago no le pudo controlar y el Sirviente enloqueció matando y destrozando todo lo que veía. Fue Mattew quien le derrotó en combate abierto usando por primera vez el Arma de Hielo. La admiración por su hermano creció a niveles espantosos y ella se prometió cuidarle y ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños porque debido a ella lo había abandonado todo. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía cuatro años y desde entonces su hermano veló por ella y ella se juró pagarle algún día por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Rin.

Su hermano le regaló una joya que perteneció a su madre. Ella le dijo a Mattew que era para ella y Mattew nunca supo para que servía. Lo hizo cuando su hermana fue atacada por el Verdadero Asesino. Ella hace que la joya se transforme en una espada de color dorado y negro que ella llama _**Kusanagi**_.

**Poderes: **

**Rope Lighting (Lazo Relámpago)**

Esta técnica crea una cadena de pura electricidad que si captura su blanco le impide moverse. Se parece a las _**Cadenas del Cielo**_ de Gilgamesh ya que solo Dios puede salirse de esta cadena a diferencia de la del Sirviente. Es muy difícil de mantener pero a fuerza de entrenar logra la maestría apetecida y con cierto empujoncito de su hermano.

**Recovery (Recuperación)**

Rena puede restaurar su cuerpo y su traje de batalla aún cuando está gravemente herida. También puede ayudar a quien desee de la misma forma que a ella.

**Barrier Jacket (Chaqueta de Barrera)**

Rena activa su equipo defensivo cuando es atacada, incluso sorpresivamente. Es una camisa de color negro con líneas doradas. Una falda corta de color negro. Unos zapatos metálicos de color plata. Por encima de su camisa hay una chaqueta de color plata que le cubre el torso. En sus manos le aparecen unos guantes que le dejan los dedos libres.

**Barrier Jacket – Sonic Form (Chaqueta de Barrera – Forma Sónica)**

Es una variación de su chaqueta Barrera. Su capa y camisa desaparecen para ser remplazada por una camisa más delgada y liviana que le da algo de protección. Sus botas también cambian para ser más livianas. Su falda se reduce también y sus piernas quedan descubiertas. Esto para que Rena aumente su velocidad y agilidad. Sin embargo su ropa protectiva pierde efectividad y podría ser fatal cuando ella se golpee por magia poderosa.

**Sonic Move**

Es muy parecido al de Sakura. De hecho esta técnica la aprendieron juntas gracias a Mattew y hace que la agilidad del usuario sea increíble.

**Defenser**

Es un escudo similar al _**Round Shield**_ de Sakura pero este es de color amarillo. Puede proteger a Rena en todas las direcciones pero se puede destruir con relativa facilidad.

**Defenser Maximus**

Es una variación más fuerte del _**Defenser**_. Puede proteger un área más grande por lo tanto más de una persona y también puede bloquear ataques físicos, cascotes, humo que puedan entrar en la barrera. Vista en un entrenamiento entre Rena y su hermano cuando éste usa piedras en el piso para lanzarlas a ella.

**Thunder Protect**

Es una defensa en la chaqueta Barrera de Rena. Se encuentra en su brazo izquierdo. Su antebrazo es recubierto por una armadura. Se ve extraño ya que en el otro brazo esa armadura es más delgada. Sin embargo sirve para parar diversos ataques mágicos y físicos.

**Kusanagi**

_**Kusanagi **_es una espada sagrada construida por el Dios del Rayo. Es un arma que llegó a Rena por uno de los antepasados desconocidos de la familia que es japonés y que se remorea era descendiente del Dios de Rayo. Llegó a las manos del padre de Rena quince años antes de su nacimiento y cuando nació la espada brilló fuertemente y el padre supo que el arma había elegido a su portador y fue por eso que a la chiquilla se le especializó en la magia del rayo. Esta espada tiene tres formas como el_** Levantine**_ que Mattew le cedió a Rin y posee el mismo poder de absorción de la espada _**Fragarach**_ de Sakura para poder usar sus técnicas más poderosas y complejas.

_Forma Divina_

En esta forma Kusanagi se transforma a una espada color dorado y plata muy similar a Excalibur. Se diferencia en el sentido de la hoja como tal. La hoja se hace más larga y ancha. Su hoja se vuelve de pura energía de color amarillo muy fuerte.

_Forma Demoniaca_

La forma demoniaca de Kusanagi es idéntica a su modo divino pero radica la diferencia de que el mango se vuelve negro y la hoja se convierte en una hoja de sombras.

**Spear's End**

Son rayos que toman la forma de una lanza larga de luz y Rena la lanza contra su enemigo perforando cualquier tipo de defensa de su oponente. Se puede decir que esta técnica se asemeja mucho por forma al Fantasma Noble de Lancer.

**Thunder Breaker**

Esta técnica consiste en un ataque de electricidad de poder muy alto capaz de perforar dos capas del Aias.

**Plasma Breaker**

Es la versión mejorada del _**Thunder Breaker**_ y Rena lo usa cuando _**Kusanagi**_ está en su forma Demoniaca y es capaz de destrozar tres capaz del Aias.

**Tridart Shot**

Esta técnica consiste en tres descargas cerradas de electricidad que hacen dar la ilusión a un tridente. Por eso este poder se llama así. Esta técnica fue creada por Rena en un momento de desesperación al tratar de salvar a Archer, el Sirviente de Sakura de las garras del Verdadero Asesino. Archer estaba herido por proteger a su Ama y a ella de un ataque sorpresa de dicho Sirviente.

**Thunder Blade**

Rena crea de la nada espadas que sobrecarga de su maná, espadas que sueltan chispas y al tocar a su blanco explotan en una lluvia eléctrica. Sin embargo esta técnica es inspirada en el _**Thunder Smasher **_de Rin y el _**Swordlight Breaker**_ de su hermano. El poder de esta técnica sin embargo es bajo comparado con los Nobles Fantasmas pero tiene la misma capacidad del _**Arrow Breaker**_ de Sakura.

**Calibre Shot**

Esta técnica le permite a Rena aumentar la velocidad y el control de sus rayos de electricidad.

**Huracan de Truenos – Sprite Sword**

Usando a _**Kusanagi**_ en modo Divino, Rena diseña esta habilidad para poder destruir campos de fuerza, cortar y entrar en Esferas de Realidad, destruir escudos de protección e ilusiones. Rena usa esta técnica para anular cualquier forma defensiva de su oponente.

**Zeus's Sword**

Es el máximo ataque de Rena Misteltein luego del _**Ragnarok Breaker**_. Ella primero lanza un bomerang de electricidad y luego gira a _**Kusanagi**_ en su forma Divina. La hoja de energía se alarga de manera monstruosa para que su Weilder actual, Rena pueda acuchillar un blanco que normalmente estuviera fuera de su alcance. _**Avalon**_ apenas si puede contenerle. _**Rho Aias **_no sirve porque los siete pétalos son destruidos y aún así la espada puede partir en dos al blanco elegido, sin importar que tipo de defensa corporal tenga. Otra forma de pararlo es con _**Savlin**_ pero el escudo sufriría gran daño. Ni siquiera las armaduras casi invulnerables de Gilgamesh y Mattew les podrían proteger de este ataque.

**Stone Spears Misteltein - (Lanzas de Piedra Misteltein) **

Es una técnica creada por Sotte Danaan y enseñada solo a su descendencia. Esta técnica crea lanzas de luz. Luego de traspasar a su blanco las lanzas en sí se activan y petrifican a su oponente, sin importar quién. Su hechizo de invocación es:

_**Viniendo del más allá**_

_**Ramas de Sakuras**_

_**conviértanse en lanzas de la luna**_

_**¡Atraviésenlo!**_

_**¡Stone Spears Misteltein!**_

**Ragnarok Breaker**

Este ataque especial es muy poderoso y Rena casi pierde su vida. Tiene la capacidad de absorber maná en el aire como el _**Swordlight Breaker**_ y su misma Fuerza. Es un disparo triple de maná desde tres direcciones diferentes al blanco escogido. Si Rena fuera un Sirviente sin duda este sería uno de sus Nobles Fantasma, de hecho el más poderoso.

La invocación de esta técnica es:

_**¡Resuena, cuerno del Juicio!**_

_**¡Ragnarok Breaker!**_

**Atem des Bodeneises - (Aliento de la Tierra Helada) **

Un ataque de magia de hielo originalmente creado por Mananaan y aprendida por Mattew quien revisando los libros antiguos de su Maestro Zeltrech se encontró con esta joya. Obviamente Mattew también le enseñó esta técnica a su hermana y esta lo usa en sus peleas contra los otros Maestros en honor a él. Esta técnica crea cuatro cubos de hielo color azul que se disparan contra los blancos, mientras produciendo en un área amplia el congelamiento de todo a su paso. Es clasificado como una técnica S-clase y Rena igual admitió que ella no puede controlarlo totalmente ya que dice que es un deshonor usar la máxima técnica de hielo de su querido hermano, además de que el elemento Hielo no es su fuerte. Su encantación es la siguiente…

_**Oh Señor de la blanca nieve**_

_**Con tus alas plateadas**_

_**¡convierte la tierra que ves, en frío hielo!**_

_**¡Vamos, halo de hielo!**_

_**Atem des Bodeneises**_


	3. Los Sirvientes de los Sirvientes

**Capitulo 2**

**Los Sirvientes de los Sirvientes**

De repente la voz de la chiquilla dijo:

- Sal de ahí pequeño Sirviente. No tienes por qué esconderte. A mí no se me escapa nada –

Archer miró a su Ama Sakura y esta cabeceó. Archer descendió del techo con gracia. La chiquilla miró confundida al Sirviente ante ella. Archer dijo:

- Me impresiono Maga. No cualquiera puede sentir mi presencia a través de mis protecciones –

La chica sonrió y dijo:

- Y tu Amo –

Archer le devolvió la sonrisa con una propia y contestó…

- En un lugar seguro. Lejos de todo esto –

- Ya veo…¡Berserker derriba ese edificio! –

Berserker con su enorme arma se lanzó contra uno de los pilares de la estructura y la rompió en miles de pedazos. Archer miró asustado como el edificio se comenzaba a desplomar. Lancer estaba parado inmovilizado debido a la sorpresa de la nueva llegada que no había sentido y también del poder del Sirviente gigante. Archer dio un salto y cogió un bulto antes de caer detrás de Lancer. Lancer frunció el ceño al ver que el Sirviente ni le determinaba. Lancer reconoció el bulto con un humano y también supo que era el Amo de ese Sirviente. Berserker se lanzó contra ellos con fiereza. Lancer pudo ver como detrás del Sirviente apareció un portal y de ella salieron varias armas por el mango. El Sirviente cogió una sin mirar y se defendió del ataque del Berserker. Lancer miró el arma para notar un martillo. Archer se detuvo y siempre se ponía por delante de la muchacha. Lancer no hizo movimiento alguno para ver que podían hacer esos dos Sirvientes.

Berserker vio el martillo y gruñó. Su Maestra por el contrario miraba el arma con interés. Archer sonrió y alzando su brazo libre hizo aparecer ocho esferas metálicas. Archer golpeó cuatro usando su martillo con una rapidez inusitada, las esferas se llenaron de maná y volaron cual flechas hacia su Gigante oponente. Berserker alzó su arma y se defendió fuertemente de cada una de esas piedras sobrecargadas de maná. Las siete esferas explotaron en pleno pecho de Berserker pero no le hicieron ni un rasguño. Archer solo sonrió y dijo:

- Veo porque que eres uno de los Sirvientes más poderosos. Sin embargo no eres rival para mi Berserker o no recuerdas el _**Swordlight Breaker**_ –

A estas últimas palabras el Berserker soltó un poderoso aullido y retrocedió protectoramente a la chiquilla usando su cuerpo para protegerla. Archer sin embargo hizo desaparecer su arma y dijo:

- No se preocupe Berserker. Mi Ama es amiga de Ilya-chan. Así que nos les haré daño en lo absoluto hasta que solo quedemos ella y mi….-

En ese momento el Lancer cansado de ser ignorado atacó al Ama del Archer plateado. Sin embargo este se desmaterializó y reapareció al frente de su Ama y paró el ataque de la lanza con sus manos. Lancer se devolvió tres pasos, asustado de que parara su arma sin usar la suya. No tuvo tiempo para nada más, Berserker le atacó avariciosamente y al verse sobrepasado se desmaterializó. Illyasvel avanzó hasta el Archer pero este no hizo movimiento alguno para atacarle. Ella se detuvo al sentir algo y mirando a Archer dijo:

- ¿Cómo es que conoces mi diminutivo? –

El Archer tomó en brazos a su Ama y el rostro de la chica estaba oculto por sombras. Su voz dijo:

- Nada Ilyasvel. Mi Sirviente conoce a mucha gente de este tiempo. Mi Archer estuvo en pasadas Guerras y conoce a las familias Matou, Einzenbern, Thosaka y Emiya como si fuera su propia vida. –

El Archer se desmaterializó con su Ama dejando con un mar de preguntas a la chiquilla. No vio ni sintió que Archer y Sakura simplemente habían dado un paso hacia atrás y habían entrado en la protección del campo de Caster. Illya y Berserker estudiaron a sus alrededores y al no encontrar nada se retiraron. Cuando lo hicieron Sakura y Rena suspiraron con mucho alivio. En ese momento Sakura saltó sobre Caster y le dio un tremendo abrazo y sollozó en su hombro. Caster por toda respuesta comenzó a disculparse con ella. Archer miró todo el proceso en silencio. Luego de unos momentos dijo:

- Debe mi Ama ir a comer algo y luego vayan a descansar. Yo velaré su sueño. –

Sakura y Rena se retiraron a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Al verlas salir de su rango de audición Archer dijo:

- Caster, necesito que me ayudes a quitarle esos gusanos a Sakura. –

Caster asintió seria a esto. Ella dijo:

- Muy bien. Me iré a preparar todo. Lo que si te pido es que cuando quite esos gusanos Sakura sobre-producirá maná y debes coger todo lo que puedas y enséñale varias técnicas de pelea para que queme ese maná y su cuerpo se vaya acostumbrando a su producción de maná –

- Muy bien Caster –

Archer se desmaterializó al instante y Caster le sintió aparecer al lado de su Amo y Sakura. Sabiendo que ambas quedarían bien protegidas, bajó al sótano para preparar todo e ir alistando dos rituales para convocar dos Sirvientes más.

Hora y media después Rena estaba ya dormida. Sakura con mucho esfuerzo descendió los escalones al sótano para ponerse a disposición de los Sirvientes. Ellos le habían contado que le podían ayudar pero que eso iba a tener consecuencias a futuro en su poder y en ella. Sin embargo no le importó…con tal de quitarse de encima esos bichos…ya sentía su lujuria de nuevo subir en su pecho. Ella entró para ver a su Sirviente esperarle pacientemente. Ella se recostó en la camilla que habían preparado y cerró sus ojos. Archer de inmediato tomó su mano y dijo:

- No se preocupe Ama Sakura. Yo la escudaré de la mayoría del dolor. - Archer cerró sus ojos y murmuró cosas. De inmediato Sakura vio todo negro. Archer cayó de rodillas y dijo:

- Es tu turno Caster –

Archer cayó inconsciente y Caster impidió que se golpeara fuerte contra el piso. Ella lo recostó contra la pared al ver como su armadura se desmaterializaba. Caster suspiró sabiendo lo que había hecho. Archer le estaba haciendo ver su vida para alejar su mente de todo lo que su cuerpo iba a sufrir. Caster le acarició la mejilla a Archer y dijo sentida:

- Es predecible en ti ¿verdad?…Mattew –

Caster se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar su maná para sacar los gusanos de Zouken del cuerpo de su hermana. Caster giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver un felino mirarla seriamente. A su lado estaba su Ama. Rena miraba a Sakura y dijo:

- En que te puedo ayudar Caster –

Ella inclinó su cabeza y dijo:

- Ama Rena, yo no….-

- No me importa. Así sea pequeño. Me he enterado por ti que Sakura es hermana de Rinie…no te olvides del juramento que nos hicimos o acaso lo olvidaste –

Los ojos de Caster se abrieron como platos entendiendo a la chiquilla. Caster suspiró y dijo:

- Muy bien. Ayúdame primero a llevar a esa litera a tu hermano. –

Rena vio al Sirviente de Sakura en el piso inconsciente. Rena palideció sabiendo que ese era su hermano pero casi adulto y cabeceó seria. Luego de que acomodaron al Sirviente, Rena tomó las manos de Sakura y comenzó a cantar un hechizo mágico encima del pecho de Sakura. Caster a su vez comenzó a cantar en un idioma perdido un encantamiento complejo y largo….

A la mañana siguiente Sakura abrió sus ojos para sentir que su interior quemaba como el infierno. Ella giró un poco su cabeza y pudo notar a su Sirviente con una mano en una esfera y otra en su mano. Estaba extrayendo maná de ella. Pero como cosa rara ella se sentía mucho mejor después del procedimiento. Su Sirviente notó su despertar y sonrió un poco pero siguió en proceso por otros cinco minutos antes de detenerse y bajar sus manos. Sakura pudo entonces notar que esa esfera era una joya valiosa y miró a su Sirviente. Su Sirviente sonrió y le dijo suavemente…

- Ama Sakura este procedimiento lo debemos de hacer cada hora durante dos días. Yo mismo estoy absorbiendo maná de tu cuerpo y lo estoy guardando para la batalla. Necesitamos hacer esto hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a su nueva producción de maná. –

Sakura cabeceó y su Sirviente le ayudó a incorporarse. Apoyada en su Sirviente y amigo fue conducida al comedor donde Rena estaba preparando el desayuno. Sakura se le unió en la cocina luego de que Caster le dijera que usara hechizos para casi todo lo que hiciese para poder descargar la energía que ella tenía en exceso. Caster estaba vestida con un pantalón negro y camisa roja y estaba ayudando en la cocina. Archer por su parte las dejó cocinar y se desmaterializó para reaparecer en la sala de la Mansión Fénix. Allí se sentó en el sofá y estirando su mano atrás activó el portal y del portal sacó un libro algo viejo pero en buen estado y se puso a leer concienzudamente.

Dos horas después Sakura entró en la sala para buscar a Archer pero no lo encontró. Solo encontró una espada que parecía ser hecha de hielo puro y en el sofá encontró un libro. Sakura supo que esa arma y el libro eran propiedad de su Sirviente. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más y abrió el libro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos a lo que vio. Sakura llamó a Rena y ella al ver el libro no pudo menos que sorprenderse al verlo y dijo:

- Sakura, ese es el libro de Magia Elemental de mi hermano...Mattew me dijo que mamá se lo regaló cuando tenía cinco años. –

Al escuchar eso Sakura bajó su mirada al libro reverentemente sabiendo lo valioso que era para su Sirviente. Ella abrió una página cualquiera y sus ojos investigaron la hoja. Estos se abrieron asombrados a lo que la chica leyó….

…_Existen varios tipos de hechizos que convierten el blanco a atacar en piedra. El primero es la famosa vista de Medusa. Hay otros similares como la mirada del Basilisco. Sin embargo la Línea de Sangre de Sotte Danaan tiene la capacidad de manipular los elementos. El ultimo heredero vivo que se conoce de esa línea es Archivaldo Eric Misteltein quien es famoso al haber encontrado la espada Sagrada Fragarach. Sotte Danaan inventó una técnica elemental activando unas lanzas de luz que transforman en piedra todo lo que tocan. El mismo Druida llamó ese hechizo como las lanzas de Piedra pero desafortunadamente el hechizo quedó incompleto y fue el mismo Archivaldo que mejoró la técnica del Druida al agregarle al conjuro unas palabras selectas que activan unos circuitos mágicos en especial. En honor a este trabajo de varios años, la técnica pasó a llamarse Stone Spears Misteltein. La manera de realizarlo es un poco compleja ya que se necesita tener mucho maná para invocar su poder al máximo y también al hecho de que el Mago debe tener gran fortaleza mental ya que ese hechizo lleva al límite a la mente del invocador. El conjuro para realizarlo es el siguiente…._

_Viniendo del más allá_

_Ramas de Sakuras_

_conviértanse en lanzas de la luna plateada_

_¡Atraviésenlo!_

_¡Stone Spears Misteltein!_

Sakura alza su mirada temblorosa del libro para mirar a Rena, la niña estaba llorando abiertamente pero a la vez su rostro demostraba el orgullo que le tenía a su hermano...el Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein. Sakura sintió en su corazón los sentimientos de la pequeña y le abrazó fuertemente. Sakura susurró...

- Debes estar orgullosa de lo que tu hermano se ha convertido -

- Lo estoy... - dijo Rena entre hipos - ...pero no puedo contener mi tristeza...-

Sakura cabeceó y ella supo en ese momento que deseo le iba a pedir al Grial...devolverle la vida a Rin y a Mattew y devolverlos a su dimensión...

-...-

Por otra parte en el sótano los nombrados estaban preparando un círculo hechizado. El que estaba escribiendo en el piso era Archer usando una tinta plateada que sacó de una jarra que invocó de su portal. Caster sabía a quién pertenecía es líquido...era sangre del Pegaso...

Un par de minutos después Archer acabó el círculo hechizado y Caster verificó el estado del círculo. Luego de un breve estudio cabeceó. Caster se ubicó en el centro del círculo hechizado y usando la proyección de la Daga de Azot hecha por Archer se cortó el brazo y su sangre cayó al círculo hechizado. Este comenzó a reaccionar brillando fuertemente. Caster usó una esfera de cristal y la puso en el piso al frente de ella. La joya se pudo ver claramente y era la misma que Archer había usado para sacarle maná a Sakura. La piedra se rompió en miles de pedazos y el círculo hechizado absorbió ese maná. Caster a esto usó la Daga de nuevo expulsando maná de su cuerpo para fortalecer el círculo. El circulo reaccionó fuertemente y el sello comenzó a elevarse y escaneó el cuerpo de Caster. La Sirviente a esto cantó...

_**Yo le propongo**_

_**Su cuerpo estará bajo mi Orden**_

_**Mi destino será su espada**_

_**Siguiendo la llamada del Santo Grial**_

_**Si deseas obedecer a este pacto**_

_**Responde mi llamada**_

_**Hoy yo juro**_

_**Yo soy todo lo bueno en este mundo corrupto**_

_**Yo soy la que le pondrá fin a la corrupción de este mundo**_

_**Ya que soy una Maga Guerrera y Guardián Contador**_

_**Y por ello exijo tu presencia en este mundo**_

_**Surge del sello restringido**_

_**¡Sirviente!**_

Debido a la tensión durante la invocación, la Proyección de la Daga de Azot se partió en miles de pedazos, luego un destello muy poderoso de luz iluminó el sótano segando a los dos Sirvientes. Cuando el terrible destello de luz se desvaneció Archer y Caster pudieron ver que dentro del círculo había una mujer de cabello color morado. Tenía una minifalda negra y su camisa también lo era. En ambas manos llevaba unas cadenas…las cadenas de Andrómeda. La figura alzó su rostro y Archer pudo ver que sus ojos estaban protegidos por una especie de gafas color morado. Tenía una extraña cicatriz en su frente. A pesar de su sencillez lucía imponente. La figura le preguntó…

- ¿Usted es mi Maestra? -

Caster en ese momento sintió una sensación extraña en su brazo derecho. Al alzarse la túnica pudo ver un tatuaje de color rojo. El tatuaje tenía forma de círculos. Uno grade exterior y dos semicírculos internos. El tatuaje estaba brillando suavemente y Rin no sintió ninguna herida. Ella suspiró y contestó…

- Si, lo soy – Rin miró a la Sirviente y preguntó - ¿Puedo saber su nombre? -

- Mi nombre es Rider, mi Señora – contestó la Sirviente todavía arrodillada ante la Sirviente. Caster sonrió y le tendió la mano al Sirviente. El Sirviente se notó claramente confundido. Sin embargo alargó su mano y Rin le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella dijo amablemente…

- Yo soy la Sirviente Caster...y mi nombre es el Espíritu Heroico Rin Thosaka -

La Sirviente miró a Caster sorprendida de que un Sirviente invocara a otro. Ella estaba recibiendo energía de la Sirviente y no lo pudo creer. Sin embargo ella era su Maestra y le debía obediencia. En ese momento Rider vio otro Sirviente que se mantenía en la penumbra sin atacarles. Rider levantó sus cadenas pero en ese momento por la puerta del sótano entraron dos chiquillas. Rider sintió que una de ellas era el Amo del Sirviente que estaba con ellos y el otro era el Amo de su Amo. Rider notó como una de las chiquillas corría al Sirviente y le daba un fuerte abrazo que fue contestado con suavidad. Rider alzó una ceja a esta acción pero no dijo nada. La otra chica dijo:

- Veo que pudiste hacerlo Rin. Eso es bueno -

La Sirviente cabeceó y ella continuó...

- Entonces yo debo usar un Hechizo de Orden para permitir a mi Sirviente alcanzar su poder como Mago -

- Así es Sakura. Eso es verdad -

Sakura frunció el seño pero no dijo nada y Rider sintió respeto automático por esa chiquilla. Su poder de Maná era muy poderoso e increíble. Al ver al Sirviente Archer supo que no era un Sirviente convencional. Era uno de los Héroes más fuertes que habitan el Trono de Héroes y no quiso de primera mano cruzar sus armas con ese Arquero. Sentía en sus huesos su inmenso poder y eso hizo que su lado descontrolado se calmara en el acto. El Arquero caminó a la luz y Rider pudo ver la Armadura Plateada protegiendo su cuerpo y Rider supo de inmediato de que esa Armadura incluso era un Noble Fantasma. Sentía el poder surgir de la Armadura. Rider se sintió apaleada ante la intensa mirada del Sirviente y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando este dijo:

- mmmm, esta Sirviente parece ser competente para proteger la vida de mi hermana. Lo apruebo -

El Sirviente se desvaneció en el aire pero el sentimiento helado no se fue. Rider notó que su Maestra soltaba un suspiro fastidiado ante el comentario. El Amo de su Amo sonrió y dijo:

- Es como él es...verdad Rin -

- Así es Ama Rena, así es -

La chiquilla conocida con el nombre de Sakura sonrió y dijo:

- Bienvenida a este loco grupo Rider-san -

Rider a esto miró a la chiquilla que la trataba tan respetuosamente a pesar de poderla tratar como a un esclavo. La podía doblegar usando a su Sirviente. Sakura dijo:

- Bueno. Archer me debe estar esperando en la puerta. Tenemos que ir a conseguir el objeto de enlace con el Héroe Épico para que mi Sirviente pueda invocarlo -

El Amo de Rider dijo:

- Cuídate ehh hermana -

- Con Archer a mi lado, no habrá problemas -

La chiquilla se perdió por las escaleras y Rider miró a su Amo con dudas y esta le dijo:

- Mira Rider. Archer te estudió de esa forma no para incomodarte. Simplemente mi Amo es muy importante para él como lo es su propio Amo. La chica que se fue es su Ama y mi Amo es su hermana. Rider debes saber que Archer y yo somos de este tiempo y nos convertimos en Héroes dentro de diez años. -

Rider a esto se sorprendió mucho. Eran héroes del futuro. Rider miró a su Amo y esta le dijo:

- Tu misión es simple. No debes dejar sola jamás a mi Ama Rena. Yo tampoco lo haré pero tengo la mala sensación de que hay algo afuera muy poderoso que pueda dañarle. No se preocupe por mí. -

Rider asintió a la misión de su Amo pero dijo:

- Pero, entonces mi Amo... -

Ella fue interrumpida por Rena quien dijo:

- Caster y Archer son la ofensiva y tú también participarás cuando sea posible, sin embargo afuera hay Maestros de los cuales no conocemos nada. Pueden estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros o cosas más peores. Por eso tu misión será protegerme para que Caster pueda acabar con ellos sin molestarse por mi seguridad que tú me vas a proporcionar -

Rider a esto cabeceó seria. Rider volteó a mirar a la chiquilla ante ella y ella se giró y le hizo una seña para que le siguiese. Rider obedientemente le siguió y cuando desaparecieron de la vista de Caster, ella se desmaterializó con dirección de la Mansión Fénix donde ayudaría a Archer a invocar un Sirviente.

-...-

Archer y Sakura se materializaron en unas ruinas al sur de Okinawa. Ella sorprendida le preguntó a Archer...

- Archer ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? -

- Fácil mi Señora. Es uno de mis poderes como Espíritu Heroico -

Sakura le miró y suspiró. Archer por su parte miró a su alrededor concienzudamente. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia las ruinas con paso ligero y largo. Archer caminó a su lado desmaterializando su armadura y materializando la misma ropa que tenía antes de entrar en batalla con el Rey Dorado.

Diez minutos después llegaron a la entrada de las ruinas y Sakura se puso alerta de inmediato. Archer le miró sorprendido y ella dijo:

- Siento...algo lejos...se evade...-

Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar Archer se tensó de inmediato al sentir lo mismo que su Ama. Archer gruñó y dijo:

- No lo ocultan...es una invitación a unirnos a una reunión entre reyes...mmm...siento la presencia también del Rey de Caballeros...la presencia de un Clase Rider y la de un Sirviente Clase Assasain pero no puedo ubicarle con exactitud...también siento la presencia de la Maga Thosaka Rin, de Shirou Emiya y de otro Maestro -

Sakura frunció el cejo a esto. Ella pensó durante unos momentos para luego decir...

- Archer vamos a ver que quieren. Si nos conviene ya veremos. No ataques a nadie hasta que algo amenace mi vida, la de Shirou, Rin o la del Sirviente de Shirou -

Archer cabeceó con una sonrisa y contestó:

- Vamos -

Sakura cabeceó y ambos se desmaterializaron un instante después sin notar que el Sirviente Asesino estaba más cerca de lo que Archer había sentido. Este estaba en la cima de la construcción más alta de la ruina vigilándoles todos sus movimientos.

-...-

Cuando Sakura pudo ver de nuevo, supo que estaba en un hermoso jardín oculto a la vista de todo el mundo. Sakura se detuvo al ver delante de ella a Shirou, Saber, Rin, un Sirviente desconocido y a un chiquillo. Su Sirviente dijo aburrido...

- Ya es suficiente estupidez...idiotas -

Saber alzó su mano y todos sabían que estaba empuñando su espada. Ella dijo:

- Archer, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -

- Ahh...el se encuentra algo lejos en salida del sector Oeste de la ciudad de Fuyuki y lo invité usando mi maná. Llegas tarde chico plateado -

- Mis más sinceras disculpas - contestó Archer sarcásticamente causando un seño en el Sirviente.

Sakura se detuvo temerosa y caminó hacia Shirou y Rin. Saber se tensó mirando a Archer pero este no hizo ningún movimiento para hacerles daño. Sakura se sentó junto a Rin y Shirou. Al frente de ellos, dándoles la espalda estaba sentada Saber. El Sirviente nuevo era musculoso, con cabello y barba amplia, estaba vestido con una camisa y un pantalón y nada demostraba que era un Sirviente, estaba vestido para pasar desapercibido como su Sirviente. Este Sirviente estaba sentado con un tonel de vino mirando a Saber. Archer se sentó a la derecha de Saber y a la izquierda del Sirviente. El Sirviente no hizo nada pero Saber notó que Archer había escogido ese puesto por una poderosa razón. El chiquillo miró al Sirviente Musculoso con un ceño en su rostro. El Sirviente dijo:

- Se ve que viajas a pie a diferencia de mí y mi clase -

- Entonces eres de Clase Rider - dijo Rin

- Así es pequeña maga - dijo el Sirviente

- Pero...- contestó Sakura -

- Te refieres a que debe haber un Sirviente por cada Clase. - dijo el musculoso Sirviente

- Si - dijo la chica

- Bien es uno de los motivos de esta reunión. Primero algo pasó en la Guerra anterior y afectó al Grial porque escogió a dos Héroes entre las siete diferentes clases...o sea en esta Guerra hay casi quince Sirvientes...los típicos siete…pero hay otros que han sido invocados y no sé el motivo...pero sé que tiene que ver con lo que pasó al final de la anterior Guerra...y lo otro es que quiero hacer hoy aparte de hablar acerca de esto es dar un banquete... -

Sakura miró a su Archer pero este le negó sutilmente con la cabeza y ella supo que nadie aparte de ella y Rena debían saber que en realidad eran 3 Archers. Al comentario Saber se atragantó y todos la miraron.

- ¿Un Banquete? En un lugar tan deprimente como este Rider - soltó el Archer de Sakura. - ¿Como me recompensarás a mí y a mi Amo por la insolencia de llamarnos aquí? -

El Rider le tendió una copa de vino con una sonrisa y dijo:

- Ten, comienza por un trago -

El Archer plateado alzó una ceja, recibió la copa y tomó un trago. Luego de probarlo dijo:

- ¿Que es este brebaje? De donde vengo estos tragos serían veneno. Rider en verdad piensas que podrías llevar a cabo este evento ¿con esto? -

Archer tiró la copa lejos de él regando el contenido. Al Sirviente Musculoso le dio un tic en la mano pero se sorprendió cuando el Archer continuó...

- Solo un novato de los vinos pensaría eso. No seas insolente -

El Archer plateado levantó su mano derecha y a pocos centímetros de altura apareció una superficie como si fuera agua y de allí salieron tres copas de color plata y una jarra del mismo color. Los objetos no tenían adornos pero los dos Sirvientes restantes notaron que eran unos tesoros. Archer dijo:

- ¡Esta es la verdadera bebida de un rey! -

- Un tesoro formidable - dijo el Rider sorprendido pero nada temeroso. En cambio el Maestro de ese Rider temblaba como una hoja. Archer le miró y le reconoció en el acto. Era uno de los nuevos miembros de la Asociación de Magos. Su nombre Ryan Edarno.

Saber y Rider probaron el vino y abrieron sus ojos como platos...

- ¡Magnífico! - dijo Rider

- Mis tesoros son las espadas más poderosas en la existencia, toda clase de las más finas bebidas y por supuesto mis Nobles Fantasmas que no vienen al caso. Con esto deberían saber quien entre nosotros es el rey superior -

- Archer - contestó Rider serio - Tu fina bebida es merecedora de los mejores laureles. Por desgracia, el Santo Grial no es una copa para beber. Primero debemos escuchar que deseo harías si Santo Grial te concediera ese deseo. -

- Tú no eres soberano de este territorio imbécil. Yo sí, nací aquí y conozco este territorio como si fuera mi cuna. El Santo Grial para empezar nos pertenece a mí y a mi Amo. Muchos de los tesoros de este mundo, encuentran su origen en mi tesorería o la de Gilgamesh...quien se hace llamar Rey de Reyes... -

- ¿Quieres decir que una vez sostuviste el Santo Grial? ¿Lo reconocerías al verlo? - dijo Saber sorprendida

- No. No me consideres de la forma que haces ahora en estos momentos. Simplemente mi antepasado fue quien comenzó la recolección de estos tesoros y es por eso que hoy no sé qué es lo que tengo y lo que no. Eso ya sobrepasó mi conocimiento. Además el Santo Grial le pertenece a mi Amo y el que lo quiera no es más que un ladrón -

Al terminar esta frase Rider y Saber se tensaron pero no hubo ataque alguno del Archer. Solo una mirada llena de desdén pero Sakura supo que su Sirviente lo que estaba haciendo era pura actuación con unos poquitos tintes de lo que era en realidad y eso la dejó dudosa de qué hacer.

- Tus palabras no son diferentes a las palabras de la Hechicera que se encuentra en la salida Oeste de Fuyuki. - dijo Saber. A esto el seño de Archer se frunció y el aire se congeló de repente.

- Hey no nos adelantemos tanto. Archer no tienes ningún interés por el Santo Grial ¿Verdad? -

- Por supuesto que no me interesa, estoy aquí porque fui convocado. Sin embargo en este mundo solo tengo que hacer dos cosas. No más. El resto no me importa de a mucho y solamente sería interesante por unas cuantas razones que no traeré a colación. Simplemente es una cuestión de principios -

Saber estaba silenciosa por las palabras del Archer que le había perdonado la vida. Ella sabía que estaba actuando pero al ver el rostro del Archer no notó indicio de que dijera una mentira. Ella supo que había dicho una verdad a medias. Para él había una cosa muy importante y lo quería saber. Ella notó la sonrisa de Archer y se puso en guardia. El Sirviente preguntó...

- Rey de Caballeros ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -

Ella bajó su cabeza pero contestó...

- Yo deseo la salvación de mi tierra natal. Con el Santo Grial puedo cumplir ese deseo, cambiaré el destino de destrucción de Bretaña -

El Rider soltó una carcajada irónica y dijo:

- Yo no te reconozco entonces como un Rey...Saber...-

El Rider se puso de pie de un salto. Archer hizo lo mismo al igual que Saber. El Rider llamó a su coche tirado por seres invisibles y dijo:

- Me voy. Yo quiero aliarme con poderosos Reyes con los cuales detendríamos a los otros siete Sirvientes pero veo que solo puedo contar con dos no más. Con Archer y con Caster. Mira Saber, un rey no se ofrece. La nación y la gente son los que se ofrecen al rey. No lo opuesto. Esa fue tu falla y por eso tu reino se destruyó -

- ¡Que...esas palabras son de un tirano! - contestó Saber levantando la voz...

- Saber...somos héroes porque somos tiranos...si un rey se arrepiente de su mandato o de su conclusión, ese rey no es más que un tonto. Es incluso peor que un tirano - le contestó Archer un poco irónico y Rider cabeceó.

- Entonces como explicas que no pudiste salvar a las personas de Fuyuki de tu dimensión...ehhh Contador Guardián - contestó Saber

Archer se puso de pie de un salto y pegando su rostro al de Saber dijo:

- Mira Arturia Pendragón. Tu tampoco pudiste salvarles…ni siquiera pudiste proteger a tu Amo de esa guerra...si no pudiste salvarles mucho menos tienes el coraje de proteger a toda una nación. La destrucción que sucedió ese día cuando fui derrotado por Gilgamesh en esa Guerra fue de manera inevitable. Lo lamentaré y lloraré por cada uno de los muertos, pero no me arrepiento de haberles tratado de salvar...-

- tú...-

- ...ni mucho menos pienso deshacer ese suceso. -

Rider se interpuso y dijo:

- Es verdad Archer, pero cálmate. Ya llegará el momento de luchar finalmente entre nosotros. Siento que el Santo Grial fue duplicado de alguna manera y los catorce Sirvientes que se convocarán, siete serán los contrarios de cada uno de nosotros. Debemos cuidarnos. -

Archer frunció el cejo a esto y miró a Sakura. Shirou miró a Saber y esta cabeceó. El Rider caminó hasta donde su amo y comenzaron a dialogar silenciosamente. Archer habló a Saber diciendo...

- Saber, aunque no esté de acuerdo con tu deseo estúpido, respeto tu valor y determinación…cuando dices que haces algo, lo haces. Así que no le pongas cuidado a esos comentarios que te contradicen. Sigue hasta el final con esa determinación. Hoy sentirás mis palabras muy duras pero lo entenderás...Rey de Caballeros la rectitud e ideales que detestas podrían haber salvado a tu nación más de una vez. Aún así estoy seguro que saben lo que ocurrió con aquellos a los que salvaste, pero que fueron abandonados por su cuenta -

- ¿Qué...? -

- Los salvaste, pero nunca los lideraste. Nunca les enseñaste lo que debería ser un Rey. Abandonaste a tu gente cuando perdieron su camino. Entonces sola y sin remordimientos, seguiste tus ideales. Por eso Rider no te considera ahora un verdadero Rey. Solo te ve como una jovencita atrapada en el falso ídolo de un rey que sirve a otros, pero no a ellos mismos -

Archer terminó de hablar dejando a Saber petrificada por lo escuchado. Rin, Bryan, Shirou miraban a Archer furiosos y Sakura susurró dolida...

- Archer-kun...-

Rin le miró y Sakura susurró...

- A él le pasó lo mismo y por eso lo dice...-

Sakura iba a seguir hablando cuando una presencia se materializó en medio del jardín a espaldas de Rider. Los tres Sirvientes miraron en esa dirección para ver a una enmascarada vestida de negro.

- Assasain - dijo Ryan

Detrás de la figura se materializaron más de forma esporádica y veloz. Saber reaccionó y retrocedió al frente de Shirou. Rin se hizo a su lado y ambos quedaron cubiertos por la Sirviente. Sakura caminó a Archer y se sentó a su lado como si nada estuviera pasando mientras a su alrededor se materializaban más enmascarados.

- Esto es obra tuya ehh Archer -

- No Rider, debe ser los Amos que han invocado a las contrapartes oscuras y no quiere que unamos fuerzas. -

- ¡Hay muchos Assasain...esto no es justo! - soltó Ryan

- Somos uno y nos convertimos en muchos. Un Sirviente que es uno y a la vez muchos. Un Sirviente que es uno, pero con muchas sombras - fue la respuesta a coro de los recién llegados

- ¿Un Sirviente con múltiples personalidades? - dijo Ryan sorprendido

- Tranquilízate chico - dijo Rider

- Así es. Aquellos que son lo suficientemente descorteses para interrumpir nuestro banquete podrían enseñarnos quien es el Supremo Rey - dijo Archer

- Así que los invitarás al banquete Guardián Contador - dijo Rider

- Por supuesto. Las palabras de los Reyes son para que todo el mundo las oiga. Si vinieron a escuchar no importa si son amigos o enemigos. - se encogió de hombros Archer. Rider se puso de pie y ofreciendo una de las copas prestadas de Archer la llenó de vino del jarrón de plata y la alzó a los visitantes diciendo...

- ¡Aquel que quiera hablar con nosotros, que venga y tome una copa! ¡Esta bebida es como su sangre! -

Un cuchillo voló de la nada destruyendo la copa de Archer y empapando a Rider de vino. Rider se enfureció al ver el tesoro de Archer destruido así como la pérdida de la deliciosa bebida que el Archer había ofrecido. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada porque Archer le detuvo poniéndole una mano en su hombro dándole cara al Sirviente múltiple diciendo:

- Como dijiste, esta bebida es como su sangre. Si insisten en derramarla...que así sea -

La armadura plateada se materializó en el acto metiéndoles un susto a los dos Sirvientes ya que se armó un pequeño remolino de aire frío.

- ¡Saber. Rider! ¡Les hago una última pregunta! ¡¿El Rey debe tener el poder para mantener su trono? -

- ¡El poder del Rey es para proteger a sus personas! - contestó Saber

- No...no creo que no entendiste...supongo que debo enseñarles lo que el poder de un Rey puede llegar a ser...con ese poder se puede mantener fuerte a su nación e incluso salvar a muchos necesitados -

Rider cabeceó serio y Archer dijo:

_**I am the Creator of the Elemental Dragons**_

_Yo soy el creador de los Dragones Elementales_

_**Unknown to the death.**_

_Desconocido a la muerte._

_**Nor known to the life.**_

_También para la vida._

Al hacer esto bajo los pies del Sirviente una circunferencia de fuego se materializó hasta extenderse por todo el lugar cegando a todos los presentes. Todos perdieron la visión pero escuchaban al Sirviente decir...

_**Many Times**_

_Muchos Tiempos._

_**I had to fight to protect my dear beings**_

_He tenido que luchar para proteger a mis seres queridos_

_**Nashi Teido Chikara Kageru**_

_**(Unlimited Power Nature)**_

_Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza_

Al terminar el canto el destello de luz desapareció y todos abrieron sus bocas llenos de asombro. Rin dijo:

- Esto es... ¿Una Esfera de Realidad? Eso es imposible...una imagen mental materializada en el mundo real...eso no puede ser posible...-

A su alrededor era un lugar yermo y sin vida. Al fondo se podía ver la estructura derruida de un castillo y el cielo tenía una tonalidad verdosa. En el piso estaban enterradas miles de armas de diferentes formas y tamaños que estaban rodeadas por fuego, viento, o agua. Archer les trajo a la realidad al decir...

- Aquí, deje guardado el poder casi incontrolable de la naturaleza que lo fusioné con las copias de mis tesoros. Este es un lugar donde guardé el poder que gané a través de mil batallas llenas de alegrías y tristezas que nunca se olvidarán. Puedo hacer ese mundo real porque todavía el recuerdo de esas personas que sacrificaron sus vidas para el bien de otras...¡Esos recuerdos no han muerto en mi corazón! ¡Mi lazo con el poder que me otorgaron es mi mayor tesoro! ¡Este es mi Fantasma Noble favorito! ¡Poder Ilimitado de la Naturaleza! -

Al decir esto cientos de armas que estaban en el piso se desenterraron y se elevaron en el aire. Al llegar a cierta altura sonó el rugido de un Dragón. Todos alzaron sus cabezas para ver un Dragón de color rojo bajar del cielo y fusionarse con las armas que estaban en el aire y estas comenzaron a envolverse en un fuego mágico terrible. Sakura sintió el desagüe de su maná muy fuerte pero no dijo nada porque eso le ayudaba a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su nueva producción y así su Sirviente tendría su maná intacto para otras batallas. Los Assasains al ver los múltiples tipos de armas sobrecargadas de energía comenzaron a retroceder asustados ante tamaña demostración de poder. Archer tronó sus dedos y las armas cayeron como una tempestad sobre los Assasain. Dos de ellos se le vinieron lanza en ristre a atacarle pero el Archer estaba preparado. Llevó su mano hacia atrás y de un portal a su espalda apareció el mango de una espada. Al Archer sacarla, Rider asustado dijo:

- Esa arma...es...no puede ser... ¡Es el arma de Hielo, Arma de Mananaan! -

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante y el arma comenzó a cargar energía. Assasain disparó una lluvia terrible de dagas pero para sorpresa de ellos y de los dos Sirvientes presentes las armas rebotaban en la Armadura del Sirviente Plateado como si fueran ramitas ante una pared de hierro. Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros todo el mundo perdió el equilibrio...

Las espadas sobrecargadas habían explotado en el piso creando una potente explosión que tuvo la fuerza para derribar al Sirviente Musculoso. Sin embargo un escudo de metal plateado se materializó ante Saber, los Amos y les protegió de la onda explosiva de manera segura por su enorme tamaño. Cuando todo pasó los dos Assasains que atacaron al Archer estaban de pie completamente congelados y en el piso había una zanja de unos seis metros de ancho por unos doscientos metros de largo, el piso también congelado. El Rider soltó un silbido apreciativo del poder de su colega Sirviente y al ver que había pensado en los Amos humanos cabeceó sentándose de nuevo. Archer sonrió sádicamente y se sentó de nuevo haciendo que su Esfera de Realidad se desmaterializara lo mismo que su espada de hielo. Sin embargo quedaron congelados los dos Assasains como si fueran obras de arte. Saber miró asustada al poder de ese Archer y los humanos le miraron tragando saliva. Rin y Sakura eran las más tranquilas, Sakura caminó hasta su Sirviente. Este le sonrió y dijo:

- Supongo que eso es todo por hoy -

Rider cabeceó a esto complacido con un brillo de respeto en su mirada y Saber iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Rider...

- Tu cállate. Esta noche fue para que los Reyes conversaran. Pero para mí ya no eres un Rey, Saber. -

Rider alzó su mano y su carruaje ya materializado anteriormente se acercó de nuevo a su amo. El amo de Rider hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de despedida antes de subirse al carruaje. Rider se despidió diciendo...

- Chiquilla despierta de tu triste sueño. Si no lo haces, algún día perderás esa minúscula partícula de orgullo que retienes como Espíritu Heroico. El sueño del que hablas es una maldición -

- Que dices...-

Rider miró desdeñosamente a Saber antes de desaparecer volando en el cielo. Archer y Sakura les dieron la espalda y Shirou dijo furioso...

- Quien te crees tú para...-

Saber tuvo que desviar una daga que atacó a Shirou. Archer le miró fijamente antes de encogerse de hombros. Sakura miró a Shirou con tristeza y Shirou dijo:

- Cuídala quieres -

El Archer se detuvo un momento y habló...

- Mocoso, yo sé lo que hago. Sakura estará segura conmigo y Rin, ella ya no tiene nada que ver con los Matou. Necesito que le devuelvas su apellido original...Sakura Thosaka...-

Todos miraron a Rin sorprendidos y ella dijo:

- Tu...-

- Si lo hice. Le quité todo lo que le hizo Zouken a ella. No te preocupes ella sabe que no fue tu culpa. La culpa es compartida entre Zouken y Tokiomi. Tokiomi ya se llevó su merecido, solo falta Zouken y se lo haré pagar con creces. Ella será feliz como se lo prometí a una Guerrera. -

Rin cabeceó entre lágrimas pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A su vez Sakura le sonrió a su hermana antes de darse un gran abrazo. Sakura musitó...

- Cuando necesites de mi ayuda. Solo avísame. Estaré para ayudarte. Mi Archer tiene ya la orden de protegerte...- al decir esto Sakura sonrió traviesamente - ...aunque no lo hubiera ordenado él lo hubiera hecho así. -

Rin miró al Sirviente de su hermana. Este miraba a Saber y a Shirou. Al escuchar su nombre el Archer de Sakura giró su cabeza para mirar a Rin. Cabeceó. Nadie notó su sonrojo salvo su Ama Sakura quien sonrió aún más. Archer dejó de mirar a su alrededor y dijo:

- Pueda que seas su hermana pero no iré suave con ustedes. Luego de acabar con esos Sirvientes Oscuros lo sabrás -

- Lo sé - contestó Rin con una sonrisa. Sakura le sonrió a Rin y Archer dijo mirando esta vez a Saber...

- No necesitas escucharlo, Saber. Tienes razón. Quiero que sigas en el camino en el que crees. Tú dolor y sufrimiento así como tus tribulaciones...tienes el peso de un reinado y eso no lo soporta cualquiera. Y eso es esplendido observar. Sigue como vas Rey de Caballeros. Es posible que hayas probado algo más que mi respeto -

Sakura y Archer se desmaterializaron en ese instante dejando a Saber, a Rin y a Shirou en el jardín. Shirou se acercó a Saber y esta estaba todavía shockeada por lo dicho. Ella dijo:

- Lo recuerdo. Hubo una vez un caballero que abandonó Camelot diciendo que el Rey Arturo no entendía como se sentían los demás. Posiblemente esos pensamientos que fueron compartidos por todos en la mesa redonda...-

Saber miró al cielo con tristeza mientras Shirou y Rin se miraban. Detrás de ellos apareció el Archer de Rin. Rin y Shirou desaparecieron con sus respectivos Sirvientes pero ninguno notó la cara agria del Archer de Rin. Una cara que no entendía nada de lo que el Archer plateado había dicho. No había podido sacar nada en claro y por su estupidez Rin se había puesto de carne de cañón.

-...-

Por otra parte Ryan y Rider volaban por el cielo con dirección a la ciudad de Fuyuki. Ryan iba mirando a su Sirviente y este a cada rato escupía por el borde de su carruaje y su Maestro supo que estaba muy defraudado de la Sirviente Saber, sin embargo Ryan entendía sus motivos e incluso había notado que el Arquero plateado parecía ya saber su deseo y simplemente le había hecho caer en cuenta de sus errores pasados. Ryan suspiró y dijo:

- Regresemos a casa Rider...creo que esto se va a calentar y por muy fuerte que seas necesitamos de esa alianza. Los otros Amos se deben estar aliando para enfrentarse a nosotros y si para eso me tengo que aliar con ellos para acabar con esos lo haré. -

Su Sirviente le miró y cabeceó serio

- Lo sé. Te creo. Mi Noble Fantasma es igual de poderoso que el del Arquero, pero me da la mala espina de que ese Arquero no es común y tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con él, con la Sirviente Caster y con Saber -

El Maestro cabeceó contento de que su Sirviente analizara lo mismo que él. El Sirviente miró al cielo y dijo:

- Esto se va a poner bueno. Debemos tener los ojos abiertos para cualquier cosa. Caster está en esa búsqueda y me informará de todo lo que suceda y si se da el caso ella me dice que puede proteger al Maestro de Saber...de los dos Archers y de ella misma. Incluso me ofreció apoyo. No lo acepté por ahora pero tengo la sensación de haber hecho mal el no haber aceptado...-

El Sirviente no pudo terminar de hablar...

Un torrente de luz color plata estalló de la parte oriental de Fuyuki y Rider exclamó...

- Es la presencia del Archer plateado...es un poder increíble...qué demonios está haciendo...-

El Maestro vio al pilar de luz y tragó saliva. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender algo de golpe...

- ¡Rider...ese Arquero está convocando a un Sirviente! -

Los ojos de Rider se abrieron como platos soperos ante esto y Ryan miraba asustado el poder que comenzaba a disminuir antes de desparecer. Afortunadamente para Rider habían llegado ya a su destino luego de haber hecho todo un escaneo a la ciudad de Fuyuki ubicando las dos bases de sus Aliados. Rider gruñó y desviándose se dirigió al campo de contención del Sirviente plateado.

-...-

Momentos antes Archer y su Ama Sakura se materializaron en la entrada de una cueva...el verdadero propósito de su viaje. Sakura caminó directamente dentro de la cueva y el Archer se apresuró detrás de su Señora. Ya adentro vieron algo que dejó a la chica con la boca abierta...

Habían dos seres gigantescos de piedra protegiendo la entrada de lo que parecía ser una tumba. A su alrededor solo habían cadáveres humanos, huesos y esqueletos más antiguos. Archer al ver las figuras susurró asombrado...

- El Dios del rayo...creador de Kusanagi...-

Sakura le miró fijamente por un momento antes de mirar horrorizada como dos estatuas de muchas manos venían a la vida. Estas se acercaron lentamente a los dos intrusos levantando en cada una de sus manos un arma hecha de piedra. Mattew sonrió afectadamente y dijo:

- Yo soy el Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein descendiente del poderoso Druida Negro. Exijo mi paso por aquí por mi derecho de sangre. -

Las criaturas se detuvieron a mirarlo fijamente. Una de ellas cabeceó y la otra dijo:

- Tienes el acceso pero debes entrar solo -

Mattew negó con su cabeza y dijo:

- Ella también entra. Ella es poseedora de la Espada Sagrada Fragarach -

Al decir esto las criaturas soltaron un rugido...

- ¿COMO ES QUE ESTA HUMANA POSEE LA ESPADA SAGRADA? -

Sakura retrocedió asustada y no dijo nada. Esto pareció enfurecer más a las bestias. Las dos se lanzaron contra la pobre Sakura. Estos alzaron sus armas para acabar con ella de un solo golpe. Sakura esperó el fin cerrando sus ojos...

Al no sentir nada los abrió y vio algo increíble...

Un escudo plateado y una tela rodeaba el escudo para que ni una borona tocase a la muchacha. El escudo era casi su altura y le estaba protegiendo de los brutales ataques de las criaturas. El escudo y la tela no parecían inmutarse ante los tremendos golpes. Sakura pudo ver a su Sirviente parado al lado del escudo. Ella reconoció la tela...

Era la Túnica de Invisibilidad de Caronte que Archer le había regalado y estaba combinado con el Escudo que ella había visto hace poco...

Archer dijo:

- Veo que no puedo convencerlos de lo contrario...voy a acabar con ustedes por atreverse a atacar a mi Ama. Mueran -

Sakura observó con asombro como detrás de su Sirviente se materializó su portal y de este sacó un martillo que Sakura reconoció al instante. Era _**Graf Eisen**_...

Archer alzó su Martillo y dijo:

- ¡Soy El Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein y él es el Conde de Hierro, Graf Eisen! -

El Martillo comenzó a transformarse y crecer de tamaño de manera espantosa, Mattew continuó...

- _**Giant Form**_ (Forma Gigante) -

El Martillo terminó de obedecer en ese momento creciendo a un tamaño descomunal. Tanto había crecido que la parte plana del martillo era del tamaño del torso de la criatura de piedra. Archer alzó el arma y gritó...

- _**¡Roaring Smash! ¡Giant Crusher!**_ (¡Clamor Estrepitoso! ¡Destructor Gigante!) -

El martillo cayó como una piedra sobre uno de los Gigantes. Al hacer contacto este explotó en millones de pedazos creando una poderosa humareda. Cuando esta se desvaneció la otra criatura lanzaba a su vez sus armas como cual flechas. Archer bajó su mano libre y de su portal abierto salieron disparadas una infinidad de espadas que desviaron las lanzadas por el gigante y las otras atacaron el cuerpo del gigante de piedra hasta destruirlo. Este gigante se hizo pedazos y cayó al piso. Archer sonrió y la túnica regresó con Sakura mientras el escudo se reducía de tamaño y abultaba la Armadura de su Sirviente al incrustarse en el brazo izquierdo del joven. Cuando esto terminó Archer susurró...

- Gracias..._**Savlin**_...-

Sakura sonrió y supo que en un solo momento su Sirviente había usado varios de sus Nobles Fantasmas. La muchacha involuntariamente tragó saliva pensando que tenía miles de Fantasmas Nobles a su disposición dentro de su portal. Ambos entraron cautelosamente ya que la capa rodeaba a Sakura de manera protectiva y eso daba clara señal de que el peligro no había pasado.

Poco tiempo después Sakura y su Sirviente llegaron a una cavidad que se abría ante ellos luego de haber pasado muchas trampas. En el centro había una tumba y alrededor había armas empotradas en la pared. Archer sonrió y dijo:

- Ama Sakura, te traje aquí porque te quiero regalar un arco...llamado Heaven Arc...propiedad de mi Antepasado el Primer Misteltein. -

Sakura miró a su Sirviente sorprendida. Este tenía en sus manos un hermoso arco de color blanco con unas runas increíbles por toda la superficie. Mattew se inclinó ante ella y alzando sus brazos le ofreció el arco diciendo...

- Que mi Arco...sea tu escudo y tu espada por siempre..._**Heaven Arc**_...-

El arco brilló de un color purísimo y la luz luego se desvaneció rápidamente. Sakura tomó el arco en sus manos y lo probó. Cuando lo puso en posición su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver aparecer el hilo del arco entre sus dedos. Ella tocó el hilo y casi deja caer el arco...

El hilo era de una textura muy fina pero irrompible y Sakura supo instintivamente de que el hilo estaba hecho de las finas hebras de la cola de un Unicornio. Sakura alzó su mirada para ver a su Sirviente mirando el lugar con nostalgia. El Arquero de Sakura tomó de la pared una espada simple, sin distintivos especiales y le abrazó con fuerza. Sakura supo que esa espada era muy especial para su Sirviente. Ella no dijo nada al verle desde atrás. Ella le dio unos breves momentos para que se recompusiera y dijo:

- Archer-san...gracias por este regalo...ahora me puedo proteger mucho mejor -

El arquero cabeceó antes de ir a otra pared donde estaba otra arma. La tomó del soporte y sin dejar mirar a Sakura la puso dentro de su portal. Así lo hizo con todas las armas puestas dentro de la cueva. Sakura no se movió durante toda la operación observando cómo su Sirviente tomaba las armas. Al llegar a la última Sakura notó que era un cuchillo de color plata y negro de aspecto maldito. Archer la tomó cuidadosamente en su mano pero esta arma no la puso en el portal. Archer se acercó a ella y tomándola con su mano libre se desmaterializaron del lugar para reaparecer en la salida de la ciudad. Allí le estaban esperando Rider y Rena y los cuatro regresaron a Fuyuki. Las dos Maestras no tenían ni idea de lo que el Arquero tenía planeado hacer con ese puñal de aspecto mortífero...

Rena, Sakura, Archer y Rider se materializaron en la entrada de la Mansión Fénix. La puerta se abrió automáticamente para ellos. Sakura y Rena se sentaron en el sofá mientras Archer caminó a la entrada de la Sala. Se detuvo y dijo:

- Voy a usar esta arma como catalizador para llamar a mi Sirviente. Rider, cuida de ellas mientras Caster y yo estemos ocupados -

- Entiendo, Archer - contestó Rider (Sirviente de Caster) con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se paró detrás del sofá donde estaban ya dormidas Rena y Sakura. Rider observó con curiosidad como un felino entraba en la sala y miraba el sofá. El primer pensamiento de la Sirviente era matarle pero su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando el felino rayado gruñó como cual gatito y se echó a los pies del sofá y se quedó mirando la puerta. Rider estudió al felino y sintió la magia del Amo de su Amo...y se sorprendió mucho...

Esa era una criatura creada con magia...

Era un familiar...

Rider sonriendo abiertamente se perdió en las sombras no sin antes ubicar sus cadenas alrededor del sofá de manera que formaba un círculo con un intrincado arte rúnico.

-...-

En los sótanos de la Mansión Fénix Archer y Caster estaban terminando de hacer el círculo de trazado y preparando los catalizadores para el ritual que iban a realizar. Ambos observaron el círculo hechizado mirando si estaba correctamente dibujado. El cabeceo de ambos Sirvientes confirmó que estaba hecho. Archer puso el puñal con energía demoniaca sobre una parte dentro del círculo en la cual no había nada. Sin embargo al Archer retirarse el puñal fue rodeado por líneas de color plata e hicieron contacto con el Puñal. El destello que ocasionó le informó a los dos Sirvientes de que el ritual estaba completamente preparado. Archer puso una rodilla en tierra y dijo:

_**Óiganme**_

_**Si quieres servir bajo mi poder y el de mi Ama**_

_**nuestros destinos se enlazarán con tu daga**_

_**Si oyes estas palabras bajo las leyes del Santo Grial**_

_**Acude a mi llamado**_

_**Tú, héroe épico que se hace llamar a sí mismo**_

_**El Gran Vengador**_

_**Por la memoria contenida en esta daga yo te invoco**_

_**Permite que llueva la sangre de nuestros enemigos en la Tierra**_

_**Ven a nosotros**_

_**¡Sirviente!**_

Al Archer acabar de decir esto un estallido de luz plateada surgió del sello en el piso y un pilar de luz fue lanzado al cielo de manera muy fuerte y luminosa...

Al desaparecer el destello de luz Archer y Caster pudieron ver al nuevo Sirviente. Este estaba casi desnudo salvo su cintura. Pareciera que hubiera tenido un pantalón que estuviera destrozado por un ataque. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tatuado de color rojo sangre. Este tenía en sus manos un par de armas que parecían como si fueran las garras de un águila. Este alzó su vista y se sorprendió al ver a los dos Sirvientes y su asombro pasó al temor al sentir que uno de ellos era el que le alimentaba de maná. El poder que recibía era muy fuerte y eso le hizo controlarse ante los dos Sirvientes que tenía ante sí. Avenger dijo:

- Usted es mi Amo -

El Sirviente en la armadura plateada avanzó un paso y tendiéndole una daga cabeceó y contestó...

- Así es. Yo soy tu Amo...mi Nombre es el Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein y soy un Sirviente de Clase Archer -

El Avenger recibió la daga y la reconoció como de su propiedad. Sorprendido miró al Sirviente y su rostro se le hizo muy familiar, su apellido hizo click y ante la sorpresa de todos se puso de rodillas ante Archer de forma reverente. Avenger entonces cerró el trato entre Amo y Sirviente al ver los tres hechizos de orden tatuados en la mano del otro Sirviente. Avenger esperó instrucciones y Archer al notarlo le dijo:

- Sígueme -

Los tres subieron los escalones hasta estar en la sala principal de la mansión. Avenger vio dormidas a dos chiquillas y miró de nuevo a Archer. Este dijo:

- Tu deber será protegerlas. Para ello serás ayudado por la Sirviente Rider -

En ese momento se materializó Rider. Esta al ver al otro Sirviente no se inmuto. Solo cabeceó antes de quedar inmóvil en espera de instrucciones. En ese momento Rena y Sakura se despertaron. Al ver al nuevo Sirviente sonrieron y Avenger pudo darse cuenta de un hecho asombroso. Esas dos niñas eran los Amos de los dos Sirvientes que había visto cuando se había materializado en este mundo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar como la chiquilla de pelo purpura se puso de pie. Ante este acto el Sirviente plateado se puso de rodillas lo mismo que la Sirviente Caster.

La chiquilla caminó hasta Avenger y tomando sus manos dijo:

- Bienvenido a este mundo. Mi Sirviente te ha invocado para protegerme. Es por eso que a partir de ahora estaré bajo tu cuidado y protección -

El Avenger estaba muy sorprendido del trato recibido. Al ver su rostro algo de su pasado pasó por su mente. Archer frunció el seño al ver como su Sirviente asentía sin más a las palabras de la pequeña. Rider cabeceó y mirando a Archer preguntó...

- Ahora que Archer -

Archer miró por la ventana con una mueca llena de preocupación afirmó...

- Es hora de poner el plan de Caster en acción, pero para eso debemos esperar el movimiento de la Ama de Berserker. -

Archer miró el cielo con mucha preocupación. Caster a su lado hizo una mueca de dolor al comprender algo. Sakura y Rena al instante supieron la terrible debilidad del joven Héroe y Sirviente Mattew Misteltein...su máxima debilidad tenía un nombre y era...Rin Thosaka...

Avenger y Rider se miraron seriamente y Avenger al ver la cara de preocupación del Archer cayeron en cuenta de que todavía faltaban personas para proteger y comprendió también lo mismo que las niñas...

La debilidad del Archer presente en esa mansión era una cosa a la vez terrible y maravillosa...

Avenger sonrió divertido al comprender el sonrojo de la Sirviente Caster. Antes de desmaterializarse comentó...

- Mi Amo, comienzo mis rondas en este momento cerca de sus campos del protección. -

Antes de terminar de desaparecer Archer dijo serio...

- Si vienen los Amos Rin Thosaka y Shirou Emiya los debes dejar pasar así como sus Sirvientes. Avísame si llega un Sirviente en un carruaje y con él su Amo. Lo usaremos como un aliado en este loca Guerra contra nuestras contrapartes -

Avenger se giró y encogiéndose de hombros cabeceó a la orden. Rider salió por la puerta y se perdió en la noche dejando solos a los Amos con sus respectivos Sirvientes. Solo Rena pudo notar la mirada respetuosa que le había dirigido a su amiga Sakura y al Sirviente Archer...

Eso solo podía indicar una cosa...

Lealtad...

-...-

**Maestros - Magos**

**Nombre**: Misteltein Mattew

**Sirviente:** No

**Alineación:** Líder de la Asociación de Magos a la muerte de su padre - Posteriormente Guardián Contador

**Status:**

**Fuerza: **S** - **Gracias a su entrenamiento en la Asociación y Posteriormente con Zelretch. Su habilidad de combate se volvió leyenda causando respeto profundo de todo el mundo incluidos los Sirvientes Saber, Lancer y Berserker.

**Combate: **SS – Es muy bueno en combate gracias a su duro entrenamiento con sus Maestros pertenecientes a la Asociación de Magos.

**Agilidad:** S – Su agilidad es espantosa pero nunca podrá superar a su hermana y tampoco necesita de nada mágico para aumentar su velocidad. Si usa esos soportes se acerca mucho a la velocidad de su hermana pero jamás le pudo alcanzar. A pesar de eso es casi imbatible porque su velocidad sería increíblemente rápida.

**Maná:** SSS – Su poder es muy fuerte gracias al poder que tienen por herencia y sangre. Su poder solo puede ser rivalizado por su hermana, Sakura e Ilyasvel.

**Habilidades y Vida: **

Las habilidades mágicas de Mattew se desarrollaron gracias a la madre de Rena y Mattew. Es por eso que Mattew trabaja con mucha fuerza para colmar las expectativas de su madre quien al ver sus avances no pudo menos que sentirse orgullosa. Ella fue la que le enseñó la magia de hielo, poder que viene de herencia de su linaje. A la edad de ocho años Mattew se ganó un espantoso respeto del Concilio de Magos de la Asociación al derrotar a un mago con un libro de Hechicería que usaba la Tercera Magia. Mattew usó el conocimiento de magia prohibida del Consejo y creó la Esfera de Realidad llamada _**Unlimited Power Nature**_ para derrotarle, sin embargo estaba incompleta y no es la misma que la del Espíritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein ya que al volverse un Guardián Contador pulió esta técnica. Luego al poco tiempo le cortó y robó parte de la capa al barquero del Infierno Caronte como desquite por el maltrato recibido al espíritu de su madre recién fallecida. Caronte desde entonces es muy sumiso con él y respetuoso del muchacho y Rena su hermana ya que es el único ser vivo que ha podido vencerle en combate abierto y leal y robarle ante sus ojos parte de su capa.

Mattew siempre trataba que su hermana no viera todo su poder y lo hacía para protegerle de cualquier enemigo que buscara una manera de hacerle daño usando a su hermana. Luego Mattew conoció a Rin en la Asociación de Magos cuando el padre de esta fue a Londres para introducirla en la Asociación. Ambos se hicieron muy amigos y hacían todo juntos. De Mattew, Rin aprendió a usar las joyas como armas usando su maná y como almacenadores de maná. Poco tiempo después la Asociación se enteró de que un mago había invocado fuera de tiempo a un Sirviente de la Clase Berserker. Este mago no le pudo controlar y el Sirviente enloqueció matando y destrozando todo lo que veía. Fue Mattew quien le derrotó en combate abierto usando por primera vez el Arma de Hielo. La admiración por el chico creció a niveles espantosos en el Consejo y todos le comenzaron a tener miedo de su poder fuera de lo común. A su madre fallecer Mattew tomó la labor de cuidar y entrenar a su hermana pequeña y ella le contestó con creces y de qué forma. Nadie dentro de la Asociación contradecía a Rena o a Mattew pero sabían que los chicos usaban sus poderes cuando era necesario y eso los magos lo sabían. Mattew le regaló a Rena una joya que perteneció a su madre indicándole que era un regalo de su parte pero el muchacho no supo para que servía, pero poco tiempo después lo supo. En esa joya estaba escondida en secreto la Espada** Kusanagi. **

Luego se le fue asignado por su padre ser el observador de la Guerra pero traicionado por su ayudante Kirei y vencido en un rápido combate dejándolo inconsciente. Kirei le encerró en la Iglesia. Kirei le suplantó y allí fue donde el Rey Dorado triunfó. Mattew se sintió tan inútil que se unió a Shirou y a Rin en la resistencia. Fue cuando trabaron conocimiento con el Maestro Zelretch quien durante diez años les enseñó muchas habilidades mágicas y allí fue donde pulió sus técnicas viejas y ganó nuevas. Con ese Maestro ganó la Puertas Divinas y su Armadura de batalla entre muchos regalos. En la batalla con Gilgamesh la armadura le sirvió bastante pero esta no pudo parar varios Nobles Fantasma del Sirviente que se especializaban en dejar inútiles las protecciones corporales como las armaduras y la de Mattew no fue la excepción. Casi para morir él y Rin fueron contactados por el Mundo y luego de llegar a un acuerdo, éste les ayudó a derrotar al Rey Dorado pero murieron en el proceso terminando con sus vidas mortales y así Mattew Misteltein dejó su vida mortal y se convirtió en Guardián Contador del Mundo por la eternidad.

**Poderes: **

**Rope Ice (Lazo de Hielo)**

Esta técnica crea una cadena de puro hielo de una solidez muy rara pero impresionante. Si captura su blanco le impide moverse. Se parece a las cadenas de su hermana Rena. Es muy difícil de mantener pero a fuerza de entrenar logra la maestría apetecida y con cierto empujoncito de su madre.

**Recovery (Recuperación)**

Mattew puede restaurar su cuerpo y su traje de batalla aún cuando está gravemente herido. También puede ayudar a quien desee de la misma forma que a él.

**Telepatía: **

Es un poder que comparte con su hermana Rena. La chica solo lo llega a descubrir casi al final de la Guerra gracias al Sirviente de Sakura y Mattew lo usa para poder comunicarse con Sakura, Rin y Shirou durante la Guerra sin necesidad de hablarse en voz alta.

**Restriction, Steel Yoke (Restricción, Yugo de Acero)**

Es una especie de látigo de pura energía de color blanco que sale de las manos extendidas de Mattew y su longitud es variable y se alarga a los deseos de Mattew. Este las usa para atacar a su enemigo y cortarle profundamente.

**Panzer Shield **

Esta técnica bloquea los ataques mágicos con un escudo triangular muy parecido al _**Round Shield**__._

**Pferde - Sonic Move**

Es la misma técnica de su hermana Rena y de Sakura. Sin embargo la velocidad aumentada crea un efecto en las piernas de Mattew ya que al enfocarse en su cuerpo el viento que crea es color plata y es por eso que solo se ve un borrón de color plata.

**Panzer Hindernis **

Es como el _**Protection Impulse**_ de Sakura y posee todas sus características defensivas.

**Eisengeheul - Aullido de Hierro**

Es una esfera de niebla color rojo que Mattew crea en sus manos y usa el Conde de Hierro para golpear esa niebla creando un circulo creciente de vientos color rojo a su alrededor. Mattew le usa como distracción ya que el viento y el ruido resultante (estampido) son muy fuertes y hacen huir a los animales en la zona. Puede llegar a derribar arboles jóvenes y por consiguiente la distracción se crea y el enemigo puede cogerse fuera de guardia.

**Gefängnis Das Der Magie – Prisión Mágica**

Un poderoso domo de energía que rodea una inmensa área atrapando todo en su interior. Este domo desactiva toda comunicación telefónica y radial. Así mismo aísla el exterior con el interior. En esta prisión Mattew y su hermana tienen ventaja por el hecho de que esta prisión hace desaparecer a los inocentes para no involucrarlos en la batalla. Solo pasaría el daño al lugar protegido dentro de la Prisión si Mattew como su invocador es derrotado o asesinado. Otros capaces de usar esta técnica son Zelretch, Rena, Rin y por ende los Sirvientes Archer y Caster pero estos no lo usan para no descubrirse ya que esta técnica es única en la familia Misteltein y Thosaka ya que Rin Thosaka y Mattew Misteltein fueron los inventores de la técnica.

**Graf Eisen - Conde de Hierro **

Martillo de Batalla que fue encontrado por el padre de Mattew dos años antes de que el chico naciese. Lo encontró en una tumba cerca de las ruinas de la ciudad capital donde el Rey de Irlanda Nuada de la Mano de Plata gobernaba. Martillo que se rumoreaba era en realidad el Martillo del Dios Thor pero se confirmó que no era el mismo gracias a que en ese tiempo el Hijo de Nuada de la mano de plata lo usó. El padre de Mattew se lo regaló a su hijo como muestras claras de orgullo al haber derrotado solo al Sirviente Berserker. Mattew pudo liberar los secretos del martillo y usarlo a toda su capacidad antes de que el chico lo uniese a la colección creciente del _**Portal Divino**_. A continuación se listan las formas de batalla del Conde de Hierro.

_Forma de Martillo: _

Este es el modo normal de Conde de Hierro en la cual tiene la forma de un "martillo" del tamaño del brazo de Mattew. Un martillo de color plata y dorado.

_Forma de Misil: _

Es una forma de Conde de Hierro en la cual se transforma en un modo de ataque. Un lado del martillo sale un chorro de energía que impulsa al martillo y en el otro lado aparece una punta filosa y cortante que es la que ataca al enemigo.

_Forma Gigante: _

El Martillo con esta forma tiene la virtud de aumentar su tamaño de forma increíble dependiendo de los deseos de su Portador.

_Forma de la Destrucción:_

Esta forma combina el tamaño de la Forma Gigante con la propulsión de la Forma Misil. Sin embargo en vez de una punta fuerte hay un taladro poderoso y grande.

**A continuación los usos del Conde de Hierro con todas sus formas**

_Swallow Fliegen – Golondrina Voladora_

Mattew produce cuatro esferas y las golpea con el Conde de Hierro en su forma normal. Cuando entra en contacto con su blanco estas explotan con fuerza. El Sirviente Archer (El Espiritu Heroico Mattew Misteltein usa esta técnica en contra de Berserker para advertirle de no atacarle ni a él ni a su Ama) (Ver capítulo 2).

_Kometen Fliegen – Impulso Volador _

Similar a la Golondrina Voladora pero realizada con una esfera de mayor tamaño y el Conde de Hierro está en su Forma Gigante.

_Raketen Hammer - Martillo Misil _

Mattew gira con el Conde de Hierro sobre sí mismo varias veces en su Forma Misil antes de lanzarse contra un enemigo y usando la velocidad ganada ayudada por el cohete impulsor del Martillo puede penetrar cualquier tipo de escudo levantado por el enemigo e incluso es bastante poderoso para atravesar su blanco o crear una explosión muy fuerte.

_Roaring Smash – Clamor Estrepitoso_

Esta técnica es parecida al Zeus'Sword de su hermana ya que la vara del Conde de Hierro se estira y el arma se impulsa hacia atrás para luego caer sobre su enemigo con una fuerza increíble. El Weilder está a salvo ya que está lejos del enemigo. Para esta técnica el Conde de Hierro debe estar en su Forma Gigante.

_Destruction Hammer – Martillo Destructor _

Similar al Clamor Estrepitoso pero se realiza mientras el Conde de Hierro está en su Forma de Destrucción.

**Stone Spears Misteltein - (Lanzas de Piedra Misteltein) **

Es una técnica creada por Sotte Danaan y enseñada solo a su descendencia. Esta técnica crea lanzas de luz. Luego de traspasar a su blanco las lanzas en sí se activan y petrifican a su oponente, sin importar quién. Rena crea siete lanzas pero su hermano es capaz de crear doce lanzas. El hechizo de invocación es:

_**Viniendo del más allá**_

_**Ramas de Sakuras**_

_**conviértanse en lanzas de la luna**_

_**¡Atraviésenlo!**_

_**¡Stone Spears Misteltein!**_

**Atem des Bodeneises - (Aliento de la Tierra Helada) **

Un ataque de magia de hielo originalmente creado por Mananaan y aprendida por Mattew quien revisando los libros antiguos de su Maestro Zeltrech se encontró con esta joya. Esta técnica crea cuatro cubos de hielo color azul que se disparan contra los blancos, mientras produciendo en un área amplia el congelamiento de todo a su paso. Es clasificado como una técnica S-clase. Su encantación es la siguiente…

_**Oh Señor de la blanca nieve**_

_**Con tus alas plateadas**_

_**¡convierte la tierra que ves, en frío hielo!**_

_**¡Vamos, halo de hielo!**_

_**Atem des Bodeneises**_

**Claíomh Solais**

Se le conoce también como la Espada de la Luz. Es una espada proveniente de Findias y pertenecía a Nuada Airgeadlámh (Nuada de la Mano de Plata) quien fue uno de los líderes del Clan Danaan y Rey de Irlanda. En la leyenda la espada brillaba con una fuerza increíble y de allí proviene su nombre. En batalla esta espada tiene el poder de cortar a sus enemigos en dos sin importar que tipo de protección puedan invocar o qué tipo de protección corporal tengan. Es uno de los tesoros de Irlanda y Sotte Danaan encontró esta espada y la guardó en la bóveda divina. Esta espada y la Espada de Hielo son las armas con las cuales Mattew mata al Sirviente Berserker invocado antes de tiempo y son las favoritas del muchacho junto al martillo _**Graf Eisen**_ (Conde de Hierro).

**Force Buster**

Este ataque requiere de la Espada de la Luz (_**Claíomh Solais**_). Es un disparo de maná muy fuerte pero obviamente no del poder de un Fantasma Noble. Tiene eso si el poder de perforar dos capas de _**Rho Aias**_.

**Force Buster Unlimited**

Disparo de maná mejorado del _**Force Buster**_. Con esta técnica mejorada Mattew en vez de tener un disparo puede producir tres o cuatro. Puede disparar esas cuatro esferas al tiempo, una por una o tres y dejar una para el final cuando las defensas del blanco estén debilitadas.

**Strike Star**

Habilidad de Mattew donde él se lanza de repente a su enemigo con una velocidad, agilidad y poder incomparables y le golpea con un combo de ataques que termina con la Atadura de Hielo que captura a su enemigo y le da tiempo para finalizar el combo usando la Espada _**Claiomh Solais**_ en su ataque especial

**Eternal Coffin - Ataúd Eterno**

Hechizo especializado de Hielo. Cubre completamente al enemigo con hielo. Como dice su nombre se vuelve su tumba. Nada puede romper ese hielo salvo el poder de la quinta magia que nadie ha tenido nunca salvo la Sirviente Saber (Arturia Pendragón). Este ataque es tan fuerte que puede llegar a congelar a Avalon pero sin poder pasar por su sistema defensivo. El resto de objetos defensivos no pueden hacer nada contra este hechizo, salvo la Armadura de Mattew que fue construida en bajas temperaturas por la propia Dama del Lago como regalo a Sotte Danaan, como pago por un favor realizado a ella por el nombrado Druida.

Canto:

_**Hielos perpetuos**_

_**Construyan un ataúd congelado**_

_**Manden a un sueño eterno a esta bestia**_

_**¡Congélalo!**_

_**Eternal Coffin**_

_**(Ataúd Eterno)**_

-...-

**Nombre**: Rin Thosaka

**Sirviente:** Archer (Espíritu Heroico Shirou Emiya)

**Alineación:** Líder de la Familia Thosaka - Posteriormente Guardián Contador

**Status:**

**Fuerza: S - **Gracias a su entrenamiento con el padre de Mattew y posteriormente con Zelretch adquiere gran fortaleza física y mental lo que le permite un amplio campo de acción.

**Combate: AAA - **Su habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es buena pero no perfecta pero es decente y hasta muy buena para un mago gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con el padre de Mattew.

**Agilidad:** AA - Su agilidad es bastante buena pero nunca tan buena como la de los hermanos Misteltein.

**Maná:** SS – Su poder es muy fuerte gracias al poder que tienen por herencia y sangre de la familia Thosaka. Su poder sobre los cuatro elementos le hace un contrincante formidable y temible.

**Habilidades: **

Como sucesora de la casa Thosaka, Rin se especializa en la transformación de energía. En las transformaciones incluye el almacenamiento de maná en los objetos en especial las joyas. Su padre Tokiomi nunca le enseñó nada fuerte a su hija. Quien se encargó de su aprendizaje mágico fue el padre de Mattew Misteltein. Esas función la cumplió hasta su muerte. Posteriormente fue su hijo Mattew quien continuó sus enseñanzas. Ambos niños aprendieron de los varios libros dejados por el hombre. Entre estos textos trataba acerca del control sobre los elementos y cómo manejarlos a su antojo tanto en ataque como en defensa. Entre las enseñanzas se encuentran varios ataques elementales de gran magnitud y es gracias a esos textos que Rin y Mattew se inspiraron para sus ataques como el _**Rope Ice**_ y varios más.

Debido a esa forma de almacenar maná con las joyas, Rin puede perfectamente liberar el poder encerrado de las joyas que posee creando una gran explosión térmica haciendo que la calamidad de Fuyuki sea un paseo en el parque. Durante su vida hasta el momento de la Guerra del Grial pudo almacenar treinta joyas a su máxima capacidad y usa 10 de esas para poder convocar a Archer. Con una joya de ese tipo Rin puede oponerse a los ataques de Caster (Línea Fate) con facilidad. Su poder es tipo AA.

**Vida: **

Rin Thosaka y Sakura Thosaka nacieron en la cuna de una familia muy poderosa. Su control sobre los elementos eran solo superados por la Familia Misteltein. Luego Rin conoció a Mattew en la Asociación de Magos cuando el padre de esta fue a Londres para introducirla en la Asociación. Ambos se hicieron muy amigos y hacían todo juntos. De Mattew, Rin aprendió a usar las joyas como armas usando su maná y como almacenadores de maná. Mattew le enseñó a Rin el poder sobre el elemento Fuego ya que este elemento es muy a fin dentro de la sangre Thosaka. Rin Thosaka aprendió todo lo que sabe de magia gracias a las enseñanzas de la Familia Misteltein y la figura de padre a ella fue el padre de Mattew. Con ellos aprendió a usar armas de combate y usar hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. En sus aprendizajes con armas de combate ella y Mattew usaron ese conocimiento para crear la espada _**Tensho**_. Aunque no salió como esperaban esa arma es muy fuerte y poderosa. Considera a Rena como su hermana y la muerte de los padres de Mattew y Rena también fue una terrible pérdida para ella.

Por tener exceso de confianza Rin no se dio cuenta cuando Kirei suplantó a Mattew y allí fue donde el Rey Dorado triunfó. Rin se sintió tan inútil que se unió a Shirou y a Mattew en la resistencia. Fue cuando trabaron conocimiento con el Maestro Zelretch quien durante diez años les enseñó muchas habilidades mágicas y allí fue donde pulió sus técnicas viejas y ganó nuevas. Con ese Maestro ganó experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De Zelretch recibió su túnica de batalla y varios hechizos elementales de gran calibre y fue con Zelretch y sus enseñanzas que pudo llevar a proyección las ideas de ataques que ella tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Así nacieron sus "_**Nobles Fantasmas**_". De Mattew recibió varias armas como regalos. Una de ellas es **Flamberge**.

Casi para morir ella y Mattew fueron contactados por el Mundo y luego de llegar a un acuerdo, éste les ayudó a derrotar al Rey Dorado pero murieron en el proceso terminando con sus vidas mortales y así Rin Thosaka dejó su vida mortal y se convirtió en Guardián Contador del Mundo por la eternidad.

**Poderes: **

**Gandr: **

Es su poder más común y es una técnica que concentra maná en el dedo índice de Rin mientras crea una esfera negra de energía que puede disparar como una bala. Cuando el primer Thosaka creó esta técnica fue pensada como una maldición. Sin embargo Rin ha creado una variación corpórea de gran tamaño con forma de lanza. Adicionalmente Rin puede usar las dos técnicas de manera no verbal para poder realizar el hechizo. También puede disparar varios a la vez.

**Reinforce: **

Esta habilidad se centra en la Hechicería del Refuerzo. Aunque no es su especialidad ella tiene más poder y habilidad que el mismo Shirou y es con ayuda de Mattew que Shirou adquiere la habilidad apetecida. Ella lo usa bastante para reforzar su cuerpo y este despliegue de talento es considerado el pináculo de la dificultad.

**Telepatía: **

Este poder surge en ella cuando Rin pierde a su Sirviente en la batalla contra Berserker debido al Shock de la experiencia. Este poder lo comparte con Rena y Mattew y ella apoya a Shirou para que este les pueda escuchar y a la vez enviar sus mensajes.

**Calming Heal: **

Es un hechizo curativo lanzado por Rin de gran capacidad de sanación. Repone las fuerzas de las personas que quedan bajo su efecto. El canto es:

_**Brisa Tranquila,**_

_**lleve una bendición de sanación**_

_**Adelante**_

Este hechizo es de efecto instantáneo y cura de cualquier lesión. Incluso puede llegar a reparar Armaduras y trajes de batalla como si estuvieran nuevos.

**Command Chain**

Es un hechizo de captura lanzado por Rin como si fuera una cadena de energía. Puede trabajar con el _**Rope Ice**_ y varios hechizos de captura ya que cumplen la misma función de incapacitar a su oponente.

**Detection Spell**

Cumple la misma función que el _**Area Search.**_

**Mirror of Travels**

Es un hechizo que usa Rin para teleportar objetos en el espacio pero se puede usar de manera ofensiva dependiendo de ciertas características.

**Fire Shield**

Este hechizo elemental protege a su invocadora de fuertes ataques mágicos que hayan sido lanzados a ella. Este escudo tiene la forma de un tornado de fuego que cubre por completo el cuerpo de su invocadora. El único que ha podido pasar por este sistema defensivo es Mattew cuando congela el fuego usando el poder del Arma de Hielo.

**Supreme Fire**

Este hechizo elemental es el máximo ataque de Rin. Su poder destructivo es enorme y puede llegar a ser confundido por un Noble Fantasma. Este ataque es de tipo bombardeo y consume mucho maná. Sin embargo en este caso es ayudada por el Sirviente de Sakura para poder usarlo ya que ella queda vulnerable a un ataque.

**Floater**

Este hechizo le permite a Rin flotar durante cierto tiempo en el aire. Le hace parecer como si estuviera volando y su durabilidad depende del poder del mago.

**Frierenfesseln**

Este hechizo se lo enseñó Mattew a Rin durante sus aprendizajes en la Asociación de Magos. Este hechizo crea una ola de agua. Cuando esta agua rodea a sus blancos se congela al instante. Para Rin es muy difícil realizarlo pero luego de intensa práctica adquiere la Maestría apetecida.

**Armas: **

_**Daga de Azoth: **_

Daga de gran tamaño que le fue regalada por Kotomine Kirei cuando este ofició el entierro del padre de Rin, Tokiomi Thosaka. La daga que Rin le entrega a Shirou para derrotar a Kotomine llamada Azoth, es un regalo "tipico" (dentro de lo que cabe) de graduación para los magus, Kotomone se la obsequio cuando era niña, sin imaginarse (al menos en Fate) que eso lo mataría. Al ser comunes, las hay de muchas formas y su nombre se debe a la espada original que poseía el hombre que le dio los fundamentos a la Alquimia moderna. Es un código místico que amplifica y corta cualquier hechizo. Sin hacer nada en especial, Rin simplemente le insertaba el maná necesario en su Azoth para ajustarse a sus gustos o necesidades en combate, por eso es que ella le dice a Shirou el encantamiento que debe decir, uno creado por ella y que ésta sea capaz de romper la "falsa vida" de Kotomine. En "Heaven's Feel", en un principio Azoth iba a ser la base para crear la espada enjoyada de Zelrtech, pero Shirou fue capaz de Trazarla sin ninguna base.

_**Rubies of Zeltrich' Sword (**La Espada con rubíes de Zelretch) _

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Zelretch

Es un arma creada por el constructor de hojas Zelretch y Mago Maestro de la Segunda Hechicería. Puede abrir portales en un número infinito de mundos paralelos para pedir prestado maná para luego disparar explosiones mágicas de varios grados dependiendo de cuanto Thosaka a pedido prestado. Debido a la habilidad de la espada, Thosaka la puede usar para llenar su mana interior cuando quiera, así pedir prestado el poder de varios objetos mágicos independientemente de que sean…incluso otros Sirvientes. Todo depende de lo que Thosaka quiere y ve como útiles.

Esta es la espada que Zelretch usaba, una espada con un efecto similar al Noble Fantasma de Saber, _**Excalibur**_, pero sin ser una espada sagrada. Fue trazada por Shirou, como un regalo para Rin, "la mujer que idealizaba", la crea para que ambos pudieran enfrentar y rescatar a Sakura en Heavens Feel, esta es una espada extremadamente poderosa, en ella, Zelretch expande y usa la esencia mágica del número ilimitado de posibles realidades alternativas como un prisma, la Segunda Magia, Kaleido, una de las magias verdaderas. Es como una joya que causa un gran número de refracciones lumínicas. Con cada disparo, Rin usa su capacidad máxima de energía, posee maná ilimitado, usa el máximo de su poder sin agotarse, con ella es capaz de derrotar a todos los monstruos que "Dark Sakura " envía, y es la primera que es capaz de ponerla en verdaderos aprietos. La hubiera derrotado y asesinado, pero en el momento de dar el golpe final Rin no pudo hacerlo, debido al amor que le tiene, lamentablemente esto causo que fuera derrotada, sin embargo, fue una muestra del verdadero poder que Rin puede alcanzar si se entrena convenientemente, ya que usar este tipo de magia no es algo que cualquier magus pueda hacer, por eso, le valió la felicitación del mismísimo Zelretch cuando fue a la Torre del Reloj y gracias a ello el mismo Zelretch le cedió esta impresionante arma.

**_Rho Aias_ - _Los Siete Anillos que cubren los Furiosos Cielos_**

**Clase: **Soporte

**Poder**: S

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Ajax

Una poderosa barrera espiritual, y es uno de los dos Nobles Fantasmas defensivos que Thosaka puede usar. Originalmente se trataba de un gran escudo de bronce recubierto con siete láminas de curtido cuero de buey, la activación de este Noble Fantasma materializa siete pétalos de flor, cada uno de ellos emulando la fuerza defensiva de una fortaleza. _**Rho Aias**_ fue una vez propiedad de Ajax, el héroe griego de La Ilíada que luchó contra Héctor de Troya en combate. Este poderoso escudo llegó a manos de Thosaka gracias a Mattew y Mattew lo heredó de su antepasado Sotte Dannan quien lo encontró dentro de las ruinas de Troya durante sus investigaciones.

_**Flamberge**_

"**Eternal Blaze"**

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: AAA

**Status:** EX

Weilder Original - Mananaan

El nombre significa Hoja Llamarada y hace referencia a un arma cortante normal que había sido falsificada para que supuestamente diera cortes de manera ondulatoria. Esta arma tiene la capacidad de poder casi similar al_** Enuma Elish **_de _**Ea**_. Sin embargo la diferencia radica en que esta arma lanza un rayo de un fuego muy intenso. Tiene poder suficiente para destrozar cinco pétalos del Aias. Su construcción al ser liviana puede ser manejada por una mujer fácilmente.

_**Tensho (Creación)**_

**Clase: **Aniquiladora de Ejércitos

**Poder**: S

**Weilder Original:** Rin Thosaka y Mattew Misteltein

_**Tensho**_ es un arma creada en un ritual mágico fallido hecho por Rin y Mattew usando la Magia de Proyección y refuerzo ya que no tienen el increíble dominio y poder que tiene Shirou Emiya sobre este tipo de magia. Esta arma tiene un pomo de color negro simple con una hoja de color plata mate. Sin embargo su poder es grande porque al no tener una forma definida permite al portador crear o imitar cualquier arma a la cual su portador haya visto usar. Por eso _**Tensho**_ puede emular cualquier espada o arma a su antojo a excepción de Excalibur y la Espada de Hielo de Mattew. Solo la imaginación de su portador es el impedimento para esta poderosa arma.


End file.
